90 Days Of Poison
by Tangina Jonas
Summary: 90 days with the man that broke her. 90 days with her once best friend. 90 days on tour. In this game in Hollywood, no emotions are allowed. She'll do anything but never give Shane Gray the satisfaction of seeing her cry.
1. Chapter 1

"Nate!" She yelled, barging through the double doors, not even bothering to knock. She didn't do it intentionally, she was just too happy by her brilliant idea to contain her excitement. They had gone past this formality when they became best friends at 14 years old shooting for that movie, anyway. That movie changed her life. She was no longer 'unkown' after that. She was either known as 'the girl with the voice' or Connect 3's it girl. What the latter meant, she was still trying to figure out. "I have this awesome ide-aa" She stops on her tracks, the bile rising to her throat and her enthusiasm sinking when she sees someone else in the dressing room. Someone who isn't Nate.

It's _him. _With _her._

Mitchie's feet remained glued to the ground for a couple of seconds, staring right at Shane and his 'girlfriend'. She wasn't doing it intentionally, but Shane kept staring back, annoyed? She wasn't sure and she was definitely past that phase where she cared about what he liked and disliked, what was annoying to him and what wasn't. His eyes were dark. From the lust he had for _her_ or for the anger he had towards Mitchie for interrupting their moment, Mitchie didn't know for sure. She didn't care. She had to keep reminding herself that. It was only when Mitchie eyes fell on Francesca that she swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth. _Her_ brunette hair looked like it had just competed in a wrestling match, scrunched up in some places and stuck to the pale skin on her neck and cheek on others which were occupied by Shanes mouth just a couple of seconds ago before Mitchie abruptly interrupted them.

Mitchie could feel the tints of rose colour her cheeks as she looked down, embarrassed. The embarrassment came naturally to her. It was like a habit now, like a every day chore. Her head turned to the floor, staring at her dancing toes, not sure of what to say. "I uh.." she cleared her throat, trying to make the bitterness in her voice not so apparent. "Nate. I was looking for Nate." She told the two lovers. "Frankie told me he saw Nate in here..." Her voice defeated her, cracking in the end and she shook her head, trying to shake away all the bitter memories and bad thoughts that had made its habitat there. "I'll leave now." She announced to no one in particular, speaking mostly to herself as she met the gaze of the guy who had stolen her smile and had once stolen her heart.

Shanes eyebrows raised together, a amused expression taking over his perfect features as Francesca turned her attention back to her boyfriend, brushing away the short curls that covered his beautiful brown eyes, completely forgetting the girl that had walked in on them making out. "Close the door behind you!" He ordered, loud enough for his once best friend to hear. Hearing didn't mean she did it. That was another phase that she had gone past. She wasn't going to listen to his orders, requests or wants anymore. She was her own person. She did what she thought was right, yet didn't do everything she wanted to. Her life was complicated. Like a jigsaw puzzle who has a piece missing and can never be completed again.

He wasnt that missing piece.

He was the one who took that piece away from her.

She took the turn on the corridor, leading her backstage from where she could hear the dancers rehearsing for the show tonight. Her head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes, calming her breathing, trying to calm her nerves. It never happens though. Its like every time she see's him, the past flashes in front of her. The past couple of months replay in front of her eyes like someone was rewinding her life, taking a look at the good and the bad. She saw the time when they would sit by the shore for hours in the middle of the night, not speaking a word, just the silence enough for them to understand each and every thought going through the others head. Or the time when he intentionally gave her the bad microphone so that when they performed in front of the audience hers refused to work. He thought it was a joke and they wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks. But that was months ago, it feels like years to her. She sometimes wonders if he still remembers any of that, and partly wishes he doesn't because that would make her want to stand him again, it would want her to miss the old Shane again, and she wouldn't let herself to that. Not after all that he had done to her.

Then she thought about the first time they kissed, the first time he held her like she meant more to him than just his best friend and the time that changed everything. And if any of those thoughts never crossed her mind whenever she saw him and Francesca, one thought definitely did - that evening. It was kind of ironic how one relationship can change and your relationship with everyone else changes. But again, this is Hollywood. This is how it works.

"Oh, Mitch...you're here!" Her eyes opened at the sound of Nates voice approaching her. She steadied herself, standing straight as he comes up to her and offers her a small smile. "Frank said you were looking for up? You better hurry though cause they're gonna call you on stage any minute."

Even though Nate is friendly, Mitchie cant help but think about how distant he is to her. She regrets it now - giving Shane more importance than him, and being responsible for slowly pushing him away from her. She sighs and smiles ever so lightly. If seen from far away, the small twitch on the sides of her lips wouldn't have been visible, but these are the efforts of trying to bring one of your best friends back to your life, she thinks. She was angry with him. She hadn't seen him since the painful break-up and he hadn't even made an effort call her. But now she realises that it isnt his fault that his brother is an ass and even though she is still mad at him, she can never hate him like she hates his brother.

Then again, they have to spend the next three months together on this damn tour, and having one more friendly face would make it a little easier.

Sometimes Nate doesnt know how to act around her. Like now, should he put his hand on her shoulder and ask whats wrong? Not that he needs to guess. He hates seeing her like this. She acts like she doesnt care, but he knows she does. She acts like Shane doesn't bother her, but Nate knows that Shane is the poison that is being fed to her every single day. He wants his happy best friend back, the girl who seemed too perfect to be true for him. The girl who's musical talent used to blow him away, the girl who he swore if anyone hurt, he'd break their bones. He scoffed at how ironic it was that his brother was responsible for that and yet he hadn't even laid a finger on him.

"Yeah!" Mitchie exclaimed, the excitement returning to her voice again. Nate watched her face light up, wondering what it was that made her so happy, excited and nervous all at the same time. "So, you know we wrote Stop The World together, right? So I was wondering how absolutely cool it would be if we perform it together at tonight's show. I mean...You know all the lyrics, all the keys, everything about that song. It will be awesome!" She exclaimed a little too excitedly, hoping Nate would agree. She knows she's not actually as excited as she's acting to be and knows Nate is aware of that but they both know it's an effort to try and rekindle their broken friendship, strengthen the bonds, so Nate agrees. He doesn't want to upset her anymore and doesn't want to see that disappointed expression plastered on her face which he knows will be covered by a fake smile if he says no. He wouldn't say no though, not to her. He wouldn't let anyone else from his family upset her anymore. Not anymore.

Mitchie can see the surprised expression on Shanes face as he watches his kid brother and her sing along to the song that once meant something to _them_ from backstage. Other than the surprise on Shanes face, his face is emotionless. The audience at soundcheck cannot see Shane from their positions infront of the stage because if they did then that would have been a headlining topic it self. Mitchie can just imagine it now 'Shane Gray watches his ex and his brother sing their hearts out in what could be Hollywood's next big romance.' The thought of Nate and her together amuses Mitchie. Its not that it had never crossed her mind, of course it had, specially when you have huge signs saying 'Team Nitchie' shoved into your faces every single day, and with her and Nate now singing this song together, it would definitely add fuel to rumours of 'Nitchie' happening.

Not that it is, no. She doesn't know how Nate feels, because they aren't as close as they used to be and this topic is too embarrassing and complicated for her to deal with. She'd never get involved with a Gray brother again, she promised herself, never again.

"We cant stop the world, but there's so much more that we could cant stop this girl from falling more in love with you." She looks towards Nate who is strumming his guitar and gives her a encouraging nod. She nods back, focusing her attention on the audience that had gone wild when Nate joined her on stage for this song. She can only imagine how much of a hit it will be when they perform it together in the actual show in the evening. She cant help but turn her head towards the stage door where Shane had been standing a couple of seconds ago at the next part of the song. 'You said nobody has to know give us time to grow and take it I'd stop the world if they finally let us be alone. Let us be alone...Let us be alone…" She finishes the song with her head still turned towards the stage door, but he's gone. A part of her thinks it was her imagination that Shane was standing there while they were singing, but she knows she hasn't gone that crazy yet.

**New story. **

**Review cause I love you all and can't stay away :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own, Camp Rock or The Jonas Brothers althought I wouldnt mind owning Joe Jonas xD**

She took a deep breath and composed herself. She could do this she whispered to herself. She pinched the end of her glowing cigerette into the ashtray and sat in silence for a while thinking about how easily everyone had forgotten about everything that had happened to her over the past year. It was like only she remembered. As if everyones memories had been whiped away from their brains and she was left to recall it all. And to Mitchie, what hurt the most was that even Shane seemed to have forgotten.

"Mitchie, two minutes untill your set. You're needed at the stage asap." Mitchie looked up, her thoughts disrupted by her fathers voice. Her father ushered her out of the room, but not before giving her a pointed look at the ashtry beside her to which Mitchie simply shrugged nonchalently. It wasnt often that Mitchie smoked, but on days like these, when her nerves were got the best of her, she couldnt help but try and calm them with her bad habit.

By the time Mitchie reached the stage, Connect Three were finishing the first half of their set and she groaned as her eyes caught Franchesca waiting by the stage for her boyfriends set to be over. It was no secret that neither were fond of each other and Mitchie couldnt find a reason why the thought of bringing her on tour with him would even occur to Shane. Why would he bring Franchesca with him to the tour where he knew Mitchie would be? Why would Franchesca agree? She was after all a actress and did have her own gigs to work on. Her mind would always wonder around that thought, never thinking that maybe Shane actually wanted his girlfriend with him the three months he'd be on tour. Maybe he was actually moving on.

Mitchies chest tightened and her heart started beating at a million miles per hour as Connect Three introduced her on stage. She'd be sharing the stage with Nate sometime within the next hour and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions, regretting her decision of asking him to sing with her. It was the first time in months she'd be so intimate with him and it scared her for a reason she wasnt sure of. She still wasnt sure she'd forgiven him for not being there for her when he promised he'd always be.

Upon letting everyone know about her and Nates intentions of performing Stop The World for the crowd, her duet with Shane was cancelled for that particular show and she was relieved. She knew Shane probably was relieved too along with the rest of the crew, while Shanes father was most likely looking for some excuse or the other to get rid of it altogether from the set list because the tension that grew backstage every night during those four minutes when Shane and Mitchie shared the stage was almost deadly. It was as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. The crew was waiting for one of them to storm off stage, the fans were waiting for Shane to kiss Mitchie and Perez Hilton was waiting her Mitchie to slap Shane. Mitchie hated it - those four minutes she had to spend smiling and acting like all hell was okay when they sang on stage. Some nights when things between them were worse than rough, they hardly aknowledged each other on stage while on others they acted like they did last year on tour. Like best friends. Acted.

She was 20 years old and she was still controlled. Now even more than ever before. Controlled by her label, controlled by her managers, controlled by her publicists. And all she wanted to do was feel human again.

Mitchie grinned widely as her set came to an end and laughed, tugging at the cowboy hat on her head, given to her by a fan inbetween one of her songs. "So..." She sang. "How many of y'all wanna hear my friend Nate Gray and I sing Stop The World for you guys?" She asked enthusiactically speaking into her microphone. Putting the word friend and Nate in one sentance almost felt foreign to her, and she nearly regretted her idea to sing with him. Even admist all the yelling in the arena, she was afraid her nervousness could be heard by the loud pounding of her heart.

The second Nate stepped on stage confirming that they hadnt heard wrong and he would indeed be singing a duet with Mitchie amplified the sounds coming from the fans to a whole new level. Nate walked over to the middle of the stage and gave Micthie a awkward side hug, not sure if he should or should not be doing it. She looked at him a little surprised but her small nod assured him it was okay.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched Nate walk over to the base of the stage near where her band was to grab his guitar. Nate turned giving her a small smile, and she felt her chest tighten as her eyes focused on the black figure leaning against the side wall of the stage out of everyones view. His hands were crossed firmly around his chest, and his back was leaning against the stage wall while one foot was curled, pressed up against the wall. Eventhough the darkness on that side of the stage unablled her to see the persons face, she had not doubt it was Shane Gray. As the lights began to lighten a little with the song starting, she could see his hard face scorching into her. His eyes were dark and emoionless as he watched her sing, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his sibling she was sharing the stage with. Mitchie suddenly felt intimidated, her heart racing to a speed she did not know was possible as her chest began to tighten. Shane rose his eyebrows at her, cocking his head to the side and smirking at her, almost letting her know he had caught her staring at him or was it vise-versa? Despite being caught Shane did not attempt remove his gaze from Mitchie like he was almost daring her to sing the song.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie lifted her head, diverting her eyes from the screen of her phone, watching approach her. "Great show tonight...great show!" He said, finally reaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You and Natheinel are an explosive team, you should sing with him more often."

Mitchie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the words knowing how much sugar coated they were anyway and instead gave him a fake smile. "Of course, just like the good old times!" She chirped. opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly distracted by the sound of laughter coming from the hallway. All the dancers, band members and Connect 3 finally out of their dressing rooms and ready to get out of the arena. Mitchie sighed, finally she'd be able to go back to the hotel, enjoy dinner with her family and band and curl up in bed before having to get up in another 5 hours to get to their next tour destination.

"Mitchie..." Mitchie spotted her fathers head among the crowd of familiar faces. "We're leaving now, honey. Come on!" She nodded, noticing only now that had long left her side and sighed. "Just, let me grab my bag. I'll be there in two." She yelled over the noise her tourmates were making as they exited the venue. She gave several smiles as her band members passed her and nodded to them letting them know she'd be with them soon. As she watched the crowd of faces she'd become accustomed to over the last few weeks, she wasnt able to resist rolling her eyes this time seeing Franchesca giggle to something Shane had whispered in her ear. Mitchie shook her head without knowing herself she was doing so as she watched the couple leave the venue practically attached to the hip.

"I'm Glad that we sang together Mitchie." She rose her eyes as the room suddenly silenced with everyone outside the building other than herself and a very sweaty Nate gray. "Uh...hi Nate." She almost laughed at his appearence, nervously digging her hands in her pockets as she rocked on her heels. "So...um thanks for singing with me today. I really appriciate it." She ended with a smile which he returned. "I had fun singing with you too, Mitchie." He confirmed, still smiling. "Um...yeah. So uh, dont you wanna leave? I think everyones already out." Nate asked. Mitchie nodded, letting him know she'd be out in a second and bringing an end to thier awkward conversation as she went towards her dressing room.

Mitchie skipped around her dressing room, giving the room one last look, making sure she hadnt left anything else behind. With her handbag carelessly thrown over her shoulder, the long strap letting it fall just to her hip and her hairspray in her hand, she turned, trying to sprint to her waiting car, but was unsucessful in taking a single step as she suddenly bumped into someone behind her. She sucked in some air, surprised that someone had been standing so close to her and it didnt take her senses a second to recognise the scent that person held. So familiar, yet so foreign, her body jumped back the second their frames collided. "I knew I take peoples breath away, but I'm glad I can still get that reaction from you." Shane said, gaining a scoff from Mitchie.

She rolled her eyes at Shanes words and her hands crossed around her chest in a defensive manner. "What, making people run away from you? Oh, yeah! You're wonderful at that, Shane." Shane gritted his teeth, sucking in some air before answering "Quit being a bitch, Mitchie, you dont wanna talk about pushing people away because we all know who wins the golden prize for that!" His words came out fast and distorted but they were clear enough for Mitchie to understand.

Deciding she wasnt in the mood for arguing she steped to her right, walking past Shane, towards the door. "Yes, walk away. It's what you do best." He growled after her. Micthie turned around, her hands still crossed around her chest and eye brows furrowed together "What do you want, Shane?" She finally asked. "My phone. I left my phone here so came to get it back and that was when I saw you talking to lovely little brother." His sudden smirk took Mitchie by surprise and she rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look. "So?" Shane stared at her for a couple of seconds, almost like he was trying to read her. His mouth opened but no words escaped and Mitchie sent him another look before he could speak again . "So, why don't you just stay the fuck away from him, Mitchie. Don't hurt him because I hurt you." His voice was softer and it was almost as if her heart stopped beating for a second and then started again.

She threw her hands in the air, alarmed by his thoughts. "You know he's always liked you." Shane stated firmly, not giving Mitchie a chance to speak. "He's always had a crush on you. Just stay away from my brother." He finished, his lips forming a firm line.

Mitchie shook her head, laughing humourlessly "Oh yeah, Shane...How did you know?" She asked, suddenly her voice growing louder with each word as she felt the anger fill her veins with every passing minute. "I'm gonna call him over to my room tonight and the both of us can get naked and we'll have our very own fuck fest. Yeahh...I think I'll do that." She stated sarcastically, still shaking her head and roughly running her fingers through her black hair. "We're not teenagers any more, and you of all people have no right to tell me who I'm going to hang out with and who not." Mitchie finished, her face almost pressing him to say anything more.

"Oh, honey." He chuckled. "What gave you the misconception that I even care about who you spend your presious time with and who not? Don't flatter yourself, Princess. Just stay away from Nate."

Mitchie laughed shaking her head at him once again. "You know, now that you said that, I'm gonna hang around with Nate just to piss you off." She grinned widely at him throwing two of her fingers up in the air. "Peace."

Over the next few days Shane and Mitchie avoided bickerring with each other and soon everyone fell into the familiar routine of the tour. Everyone seemed to be on a caffeine high as the lack of sleep finally started kicking in. This routine continued untill they reached New York where they were to stay for more than a week. Mitchie was finally relieved to find a place to settle, even if it was for some time. Over the past few days her hanging out with Nate increased to an extent. They were by no means attached to their hips and nor did they go back to talking about their good old times. Just simple things and quiet gestures happened between the two.

They hardly still spoke, and most of the time they'd just be song writing with each other or Nate would ride with Mitchie on their way to the venue or they'd sit together at lunch, not even exchanging words, but the presenc of the other person seemed to be comforting to them.

She wasnt hanging out with Nate because she wanted to piss Shane off, but because she wanted to be friends with Nate again, or atleast have one more friendly face on tour with her. And the fact that it was actaully pissing Shane off was just the cherry on the cake. Her and Nate never sang Stop The World together again and Mitchie and Shane were left performing their duet together everynight.

Slowly Mitchie and Nate were working their way towards rebuilding their friendship. It wasnt the same like it was when they were teenagers and both parties feared they'd never be able to live upto that relationship they onced shared, but nevertheless they were more than aquaintances to each other for the first time in months, and that thought comforted them both.

Mitchie sat up on her confortable bed, her pillows scattered around her. She sighed in satisfaction, catching the time to be noon, happy that she was able to sleep in for the first time in two weeks. It was also the first time in two weeks that everyone on tour had a day off so you can imagine everyones upbeat mood. The thought of what she had planned for the day brought a sudden smile to her face, a smile that no one usually saw now a days. She had planned on burning some plastic. Retail therapy could never be bad.

She stomped her foot frustratedly, waiting in the enormous five star hotel lobby t for a car to arrive. She muttered a swear word under her breath at being told by her assistant, Clara that at the moment, all the private vehicles they had were occupied.

"Hey, Mitchie where are you heading to?"

"Nate." She replied, suddenly realzing his presence. "Well, looks like no where right now." She said dully. "You?"

Nate smiled at Mitchie and she suddenly felt guilty at the lack of interest she was showing in her answers. "Well, I was gonna go shopping, but apparently everyone else has taken all the cars so..." He awkwardly rocked on his heels, not really knowing what to say.

Mitchie found the sides of her lips twitching into a smile "Excuse me, what did I just hear?" She asked, bringing her ear closer to Nate. "You" she rose her eye brows amusingly "are going shopping?" She confirmed "Who are you and what happend to the Nate whos momma does all his shopping for him? Even his underwear shopping." She whispered the last part.

"Eww...Mitchie" Nate suddenly whined and Mitchie laughed as she watched Nate look around the large lobby, making sure no one had hear their conversation. He wasnt sure he really cared if anyone actually heard them because at that time all his mind could register was the melodious sound that came out of Mitchies mouth. It was so rare now - her laughter that Nate had forgotten what it sounded like. "Don't say that in public."

"Oh, sorry.." Mitchie held her hand in the air. "please grant me your forgivness ." She ended, smirking at the flushed man in front of her. "Seriously, dude. You're 20 do your own underwear shopping."

"Its not my fault I hate shopping and cannot stand within a 10 mile radius of a clothes store." He defended.

Mitchie nodded in mock understanding, the bot of them completely forgetting they were standing in the middle of a lobby.

"Anyway, you didnt get a car either?" Nate asked.

"Nope."

-X-

"I know you're not to fond of this color on me, but what do you think?"

Mitchie looked at him, a little taken back he was taking her opinion. For the past half hour she'd been standing awkwardly in a mens clothes store watching Nate frustratedly go through racks and racks of clothes. "Nah...I think I like the blue better."

"Gotcha.." He nodded, walking off towards the dressing room with the said garment.

_"Shane, I told you, try this on." Mitchie shoved the shirt into Shanes chest, going back to the rack of shirts she was observing before being interrupted by her boyfriend. _

_"I'm not going to try it, Mitchie." He said, his body standing against Mitchies side as she threw a couple of more shirts his way. "C'mon, Mitchie. It's pink." He whined._

_"A real man can pull off pink." Micthie stated, still not looking at Shane, her attention occupied bye the fabric she was observing._

_Shane took a step closer to Mitchie, pressing himself completely into her side and lowering his head to her ear. "Come with me to the dressing room and I'll show you what a real man I am." He huskily whispered into her ear, his breath lingering on the side of her face before his lips trailed down her jaw and he planted a small kiss on the side of her lips._

_Mitchies lips formed an instant grin and she shook her head, at her boyfriend placing one of her palms flat on Shanes hard chest while she used the other to go through the same rack of clothes for probably the 100th time since she had gone into that store in New York, not really paying attention to the clothes any more. Definately not now that Shane still had his body pressed against her side._

_"Shane, I'm not going to go inside a dressing room with you when theres practically enough paparazzi outside to stop times square." Mitchie sighed, walking around to where the jeans were put on display._

_Shane followed her to the pile of jeans, a cheeky smirk playing on his face. "But I know you want to." He stated cockily, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips._

_"Oh, I dont think I like you that much." Mitchie replied._

_"Oh" Shane rose his eyebrows "I'll show you how much I like you once I get you in that dressing room."_

_"You sound like a rapist." She laughed._

_"Fuck you." Shane mumbled._

_"Well, fuck you back too, mister." She laughed adorably at the childish face Shane was making._

_"I'd like that."_

"Is this okay?" Nates voice shook Mitchie out of her thoughts and she stared at him for a while dumbfounded.

"Um..yeah." She replied, finally finding her voice. "Its nice."

"Okay.." He nodded, looking down at something on his phone. "Mitchie, do you wanna do lunch?"

Mitchie looked at him, taken back for the second time by him. "Um..I guess okay. I mean, I dont have anything better to do."

"Great." He gave a small smile, bringing his clothes to the counter to pay.

Once Nate and Mitchie had burned enough plastic to satisfy themseleves, Nate found a taxi and had already told the driver where they were needed to be taken for lunch before Mitchie could even get in.

_"So wait.." Caitlyn burst out into another fit of laughter. "let me get this straight...you...you" she panted "grabbed him?" another laugh "in front of the paps?"_

_Mitchie nodded im confirmation, her cheeks buring red. "What? Dont look at me like that!" She she half laughed and half yelled. "He was asking for it."_

_"Um...no. I do not remember specifically asking you to grab my sex organs in public." Shane stated flatly, blushing as his face threatened to burst out into a laugh smilar to Caitylns._

_"Why are we even talking about this?" Nate asked, looking inbetween the thress faces. _

_"Because.." Caitlyn grabbed her stomach, her face red from all the laughter as she tried to compose her self. "the two lovebirds here are gonna get a load of shit from your dad in the next five minutes." She sang the last part, placing her hand on Mitchie knee. "I'll be looking forward to the pictures, guys." She laughed again._

_"Oh, god." Mitchie groaned, taking her head in her hands. "I hate you so much right now, Shane." She mumbled into her hands._

_"And the videos." Caitlyn added. "I think I'll favourite them on Youtube."_

_"Babe, you're not really helping right now." Nate let his girlfriend know._

_"But, Caity" Mitchie removed her hands from her face and gave Caitlyn a serious look "You should have seen him walk to the car with that." Mitchie started laughing, causing a now calm Caitlyn to join in again. "I think I'll favourite it too."_

_"You guys are disgusting." Nate shook his head. "This is my brother. I dont wanna hear about this and well, I have to now cause the media is gonna have a feild day out of this."_

_"Aww.." Mitchie looked at Nate. "Sorry, Kid. I forgot this was all too much for your minor ears to hear."_

_"I'm only a month younger than you. Why do you have to keep calling me that?" Nate asked, annoyed._

_"Because you're a month younger than me." Mitchie stated matter of factly. "Whats gonna happen now?" She asked seriously. _

_"Nothing." Shane assured, going over to Mitchie who was sitting opposite him. The four of them ended up in the lounge of their tourbus, discussing their last day in New York before they had to go to New Jersey. and the rest of the family were in the family area of the bus mosy likely discovering Shane and Mitchies incident on the news. Shane took Mitchies hand, pulling her off her seat and onto his lap. "Nothing is gonna happen, baby." He assured, rubbing soothing circles on her sides with his tumbs. "They'll talk about this for a week until they move on to the next best thing."_

_Mitchie nodded. "I'm sorry, if this kind of hurts the bands goodboy image." She whispered sincierely._

_Shane rubbed his nose up and down the back of Mitchies neck and gently placed a kiss below her ear. "Its okay. I'd take that for you."_

_"Awww..." Caitlyn exclained, her hands on her mouth. "Look at them, Nate. How cute are they?"_

"Mitchie.." Nate shook Mitchies knee. "Mitchie we're here."

"Huh...oh right!" She nodded.

Nate smiled, paying the taxi and opening the door to get out. "Nate..." Mitchie stopped him and he turned. "Where's Caity?"

"We broke up at the begining of the year."

Mitchie sat back in the taxi for a second, the news hitting her like lightening. She had missed so much.

"Are you coming?" Nate poked his head back in the vehicle while the taxi driver gave her a odd look.

Mitchie nodded, following Nate into the French restaurant. She stopped a couple of feet short "What are they doing here?" Her voice suddenly had an edge to it, her eyes digging into the table full of people she had once been accustomed to sit with. Nates parents, Jason, Danielle, Frankie, Shane and Franchesca. They all sat around the table, conversing when Shanes eyes fell on Mitchies. She was still standing there with Nate and his expression suddenly changed, wide eyed at seeing both Nate and Mitchie together.

"C'mon Mitchie." Nate gently tugged onto Mitchies arm. "Its just lunch. Its gonna be alright. No big deal."

Mitchie wished she could believe that.

**First of all...HELLOOO :D**

**Yayyy so chapther two is up! I'm gonna be honest with you guys, when I posted this story I had no idea where I was going, but the other night I couldnt sleep and then suddenly BAMMM the idea for this story hit me and I have to say its kind of different from what Im used to. This is in the second person so its kind of awkward for me to write this and hence it took double the time, plus I re-wrote this chapter 3 freaking times until I was satisfited with this one in the end :P **

**AAANNND this story has flashbacks as you can see and I must advise you to read them because if you dont you wont understand what happened between them and let me tell you you guys will probably be surprised...I dunnoo hahah **

**Anywayyyyy so not much Shane here, but thats how I wanted it. Him and Mitchie dont talk much, they argue like you can see and they pretty much hate each others guts and Mitchie wants to piss Shane off so we'll probably be seeing some pissed of Shane in the next chapter, but I hope you guys could see the contrast between the Shane in the flashback and the one now. And also Mitchie.**

**Anywaym tell me what the hell you like about this chapter and what you hate. Tell me what you guys think happened although nothing can really be figured out rigth now.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW I get tonsss of alrets and favourites but reviews are what keep me motivated to write so be sure to drop a review if you are reading.**

**And PS who heard Taylor Swifts new CD? Girl is freaking amazing. I think I cried the first time I heard Last Kiss...my fave song from the whole album :DDD**

**Anyway I'll shut up and sleep now. its past 3 am and that is probably why some parts of this may not make sense and Im sorry for that.**

**Review :D If I get enough then I promise the next chapter will come much sooner than this one came.**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie could feel Shane shooting daggers at her with his eyes. His gaze burned into the side of her face, but she didnt turn to watch him fume. She suddenly felt the desire to stab Nate with one of the many knives placed on the poshly decorated table the Gray family were seated at.

"Nate" Mitchie sighed, her eyes taking a quick glance at the table. "Look, I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you then."

"No, Mitchie dont go." Nate called. "C'mon it's just lunch and you've been with me for hours, I'm sure you're hungry."

"I.."

"Mitchie, join us for lunch. You'll be amongs everyone over here for the next three months, so the sooner you get used to it the better it is for everyone." , who also happened to be Mitchie manager suddenly spoke up. His tone was harsh, but Mitchie sucked it all in. She was all too used to him being this way anyway.

She almost barely nodded as she watched a waiter add another chair to the table, her being an unexpected additon. She placed her shopping bags neatly next to her chair, Nate doing the same as she took a seat between him and Frankie. She looked at the menu she had been handed with concentration, although she had suceeded in reading nothing. She had never felt more out of place in her entire life than she had at that moment and she pulled her menu higher, covering her face as tears started stinging her eyes. She knew every eye was watching her. She didnt need anyone to tell her so and she also knew how unwelcome she was at such a family gathering. She had attended too many of these with the exact same people in her past, none of those had made her feel as miserable as she was feeling now.

It felt like hours, but in reality a couple of seconds later conversations started once again amongst the Gray family members. Mitchie felt slightly more at ease knowing that everyones eyes were now no longer on her, but she couldnt stop feeling out of place. She mumbled her order to the waiter once he came around and was forced to look back at the rest of the people as her menu was taken from her. was busy conversing with Nate, asking him about where they had been. You could imagine the shock on her face when she heard Nate had been shopping and rewarded her son with a pat on the back. Frankie sat obliviously next to Mitchie not contributing to any conversation, busy playing on his PSP.

When her eyes landed on Jason, she couldnt help but try and remember the last time he had spoken to her. She couldnt remember it. It was months ago, she remembered, but she couldnt remember when. But then again, he blamed her for everything that happened - all the bad press, all the hatred, all the accusations that had been thrown at them. He blamed her for the band nearly breaking up. Danielles head jerked up, looking at Mitchie who was sitting opposite them, offering her a kind smile to which Mitchie was too dazed to return because her ears caught attention of the conversation about furniture occuring between , Franchesca and Shane. Furniture.

Even though Shane was still talking to his father and his girlfriend, his eyes would dart towards Mitchie who was still watching them every now and then. His almost menacing gaze didnt scare her and she knew he was still fuming about seeing her with Nate from earlier. When she eventually caught onto what they were talking about her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Shane and Franchesca had been out shopping for furniture to ship off to LA. They were moving in together.

_"Would any of you two care to explain why every news channel has either a picture or video of you.." pointed towards Mitchie who had shifted from Shanes lap to the space next to him. "grabbing my sons crotch in public?"_

_Mitches cheeks turned red in embarrassment and her body shuddered at the words coming out of Shane fathers mouth. Not something you'd like to hear form you'r boyfriends father._

_"Dad, I-"_

_"No, Shane let me finish." added quickly. Shane took Mitchies hand in his, bringing it to his lap as she sat there with her head hanging downwards, afraid of the tears forcing its way out of her eyes. "Do you even have any idea how bad this looks right now? People are saying all sorts of things. Why dont you two keep it in your pants every 90 seconds, at least it would lsave me all of this trouble!" He said angrily, throwing his hands in the air. "You cannot go around in public doing such things when you are Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres! You cannot do that when little kids look up to you and you are in the public eye! Do you understand!" He yelled, causing Mitchie to look up in fear. _

_In the years she had known the Grays, had never been so outraged at her before. Then again, she hadnt pulled such a stunt before. Yes, he had raised his voice at her many times but never like this and at that moment all she wanted was the ground to open up and swallow her._

_"Mitchie.." spoke much more softly this time. "Look, you're new in this industry. You're still working on your second album, and all you want is for people to focus on that - on the music. Make sure it's nothing else okay?" He spoke as Mitchie nodded._

_"Hah.." Caitlyn sighed, breaking the think air in the room as left. "Well, that went good."_

_"Ah-mazing." Shane muttered under his breath._

_-X-_

_Mitchie rode down the familiar path, a wide grin plastered on her lips and her face ever so often looking up at the shining mid-July Californian sun in awe. She missed this, she missed home, she missed California the two months they had spent touring North America and she was so glad to be back home even if it was for a week before she had to go back to start the South American and Europian leg of the tour. _

_She randomly rang the bells of her bike as she continued biking down the empty street, laughing at herself and observing any changes that had occured in the gated neighbourhood she resided in in the days she had been away, but no significant change was noticed. _

_Being on tour made her value time, value her sleep, value her home. She missed it all so incredibly much and even after two months of touring she still had to get a hang of the whole thing. After all it was her fist time. Her first time on tour - it made her so happy just by the thought and on most days she'd just wonder if everyting happening to her was real. It all seemed too surreal for her, and the most unbelivable part for her? _

_She'd be seeing the whole world with the man she loved._

_She smiled at just the thought of Shane, but almost instantaneously her thoughts drifted to the back forest cake she had made earlier that day. She turned her bike around, racing out of the pavement and into the empty road she knew no one would pass by. After all it was a gated community and no strangers were allowed to be roaming around hence she'd been able to actually leave her house wihout being swarmed by paparrazzi and more than half the people residing in the area were out of town due to work anyway._

_Her ears caught the sound of screeching tires as she rode her bike to the side of the roda, trying to avoid being hit by the passing car. But it never passed. She looked to her right and smiled as she stopped to observe what was happening._

_"Hey, stranger." Shane winked._

_Mitchie laughed at the gesture and rose her eyebrows as she watched him from the rolled down window of his car. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was missing you and Caity's over, and theres weird noises coming from Nates room. I dont even wanna imagine whats going on in there." He made a disgusted face._

_Mitchie Bursted out laughing again. "C'mon then." She waved. "Lets go home, I made cake." _

_"What kind?"_

_"Black forest."_

_"Oh my god, Mitchie, I love you! You know it's my favourite." Shane exclaimed excitedly like a four year old, his face suddenly lighting up._

_"Nah-uh.." Mitchie shook her head. "Liar. It was my favourite first. You just stole it from me."_

_"Guilty." Shane held his hand up from the steering wheel in surrender. "Now, can we go? I really want cake." He whined._

_"I'll race you there."_

_"You really think your bike can get you there quicker than my car?" He asked, amused._

_"No." Mitchie shook her head. "I bet my bike can get me there faster than that box of a car you have."_

"Mitchie, can I get you any more salad?" Danilelles vice cute through Mitchies thoughts and she looked up at Danielle kindly holding up the bowl for her.

"Um...no thanks. I'm done."

"Okay." Danilelle smiled, placing the bowl back down.

She was the only person in the table that had actually spoken to her throught the whole lunch. Nate had been too occupied by all of the food to speak and she was happy because for the time being she prefered being invisible, that is before Danielle talking to Mitchie caught everyones attention on them.

"Uh.." Nate cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence that had around the table once again. "What does eveyone want for desert?"

"Black forest cake." Shane and Mitchie instantly replied. They locked eyes the second they heard the same answer come out of the others mouth and that awkward silence once again found everyone else until the waiter was called to take their orders.

-X-

Being wedged between so many bodies was almost suffocating. Mitchie tried to take a deep breath, but the air in the dance floor didnt feel enough. Her brain was distracted fom the continuous on and off of the disco lights as her eyes frantically tried to locate the bar once again. Once she spotted her destination, she walked off, leaving her dance partner for the last three songs at the floor without another word.

He was the third guy to have asked her to dance once she had entered the club at the ground floor of the hotel they were staying at. Naturally, that was nothing shocking because she was afterall Mitchie Torres. Everyone wanted a piece of her. She had come with her new stylist and best friend, Dana who had now dissapeared somewhere in the mass of dancing bodies. She ordered a beer, ditching the idea of a fourth promegranate martini as she leaned against the bar and scanned the place once again.

She wanted to have fun and when Dana invited her to go to the club with her, Mitchie didnt need to be asked twice. It wasnt new that when she was observing the place she found most of the girst staring at her. There was always three reasons for that. 1) The next day they'd go out, maxing out their credit cards to find an exact copy of what she was wearing. 2) She was with Shane Gray and they wanted to see what she had that they didnt.

You'd think that with Franchesca now in the picture, people would be eyed the same way by those girls. And she was. She was eyed, she was envied, but not like Mitchie was because even though all those strangers in the crowd knew 3% of what was happening in their lives, they knew that Franchesca didnt have Shane the same way Mitchie had.

_"You're such a dick, did you know that?" Mitchie asked, picking herself up from the kitchen floor and gigling at the same time while she kicked Shane who was on the floor with her. "Why'd you trip me? You do realise I know where the cake is so if I died you'd get no cake today?"_

_"Stop being so dramatic." Shane said, taking Mitchies outstretched hand to get himself up. "You deserved that. You tricked me. I won! I got here before you did."_

_"No." Mitchie pointed, her lips forming an 'o' shape. "But I was in the kitchen before you. You may have got to the house before me, but I was IN the house before you, so technically I win."_

_"Fine. Then, I'd like to give you your prize." He leaned in closing the distnace between their faces and softly kissing her lips. Mitchie brought her hands up around his neck as she kissed him back and felt him smile against her lips. "Geeze, finally. I've been waiting for you to kiss me since you were in your stupid car." She confessed, giggling. _

_"Hey." Shane spoke up, preteneding to be offeneded. "Why always insult the car?" He mumbled againt her lips again._

_Mitchie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Cause I like your face when you're annoyed."_

_"Baby, you like my face any how." He stated cockily._

_"Really? Because when you're moaning 'mmm Mitchie, yes! Right there, baby. Mitch..ohh' it's pretty amusing. Just saying."_

_"I do not sound like that."_

_"Oh, really?" Mitchie smirked. "I guess we'll just have confirm that." She walked out the kitchen and towards the stairs with Shane closely behind her._

By the time she finished her second glass of beer she spotted Dana in the crowd, dancing with a blonde who Mitchie hadnt seen before that night. Mitchie shook her head at her best friend who was obviously drunk and totally out of it. At least someone was having fun.

She adjusted her eyes to the light as they widened to make sure she was seeing right. Danielle approaced her with a smile on her lips and Mitchie looked behind her spotting Jason, Shane and Franchesca sitting at a small booth enjoying their drinks before Franchesca was successful in pulling Shane to the dance floor. There was no Nate with the gang and she wasnt surprised. He was never for these things anyway.

"Hi, Mitchie." Danielle spoke. Mitchie always wondered how Danielle managed to be so sweet all the time and replied "Hey, Danielle." as she came and stood by her.

"Why are you here alone?" She asked gently as Mitchie took another sip of her beer. Danielle looked behind her shoulder towards the table she was sitting at to see it only occupied her husband at the moment. "You wanna sit with us? He's dancing now, and I dont think he'll be back soon. Come sit with us." She urged.

Mitchies eyes searched the crowd to find Shane and his lover and sure did she find them. She kept her eyes glued to their grinding bodies for a moment and then back to the table Danielle had been gesturing about. "Nahh...I think I'm fine here. I'm gonna go soon anyway and plus, I dont think Jason would be too pleased with the idea."

"You know that, no matter how much you think he hates you, he really does love you. You were like his little sister."

"Well, I dont think I meant that much of a little sister to him since he doesnt even talk to me now." Mitchie pointed.

"Have you tried?" Danielle questioned knowing the answer anyway. She gave Mitches arm a gentle squeeze and smiled at her before walking away.

All the liquiour had hit Mitchie hard by the time the fourth guy asked her for a dance and she didnt need much convincing for him to pull her away from the bar and back towards the mass of dancing bodies. Shane had spotted her much earlier and had seen the exchange between Mitchie and his sister-in-law. He smiled as his girlfriend excused herself to the restroom and awkwardly stood in the middle of the dance floor watching Mitchie lazily wrap her hands around the neck of a brunette he did not recognise. He closed his knuckles as he watched this unknown guys hands on Mitchies waist, being responsible for her already too short black dress to ride up. Mitchie seemed too drunk to even notice as she staggered back towards the bar, revealing her black lace thong to the rest of the world behind her as she walked.

Shane felt himself heating up in annoyance and anger, watching Mitchies tactics as she suddenly decided she needed to stand up on the bar and start dancing, which she did, Showing the whole world her cleavage. Shane got to her just as fast she she got on top of the bar, gaining most people who were some what sober's attention.

"Mitchie!" Shane said between gritted teeth. "Mitchie.." He said again, louder, gaining her attention. Mitchies eyes narrowed into slits as she gave him a dirty look and lowered the top half of her body towards Shane revealing some more skin. Shane pulled Mitchie down from the bar as Danielle rushed to Mitchies side, fixing her dress for her. Or atleast pulling it a little down to cover her.

"What do you want, Shane?" Mitchie asked, innocently.

Shane sighed in annoyance and spoke in a low hushed tone. "I want you to go back to your room. What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up you douchebag! I'll do whatever I like, it's not your problem." Mitchie slurred.

"Oh, when you're on tour with me and my brothers this is my problem." He crossed his hands over his chest. "Now, stop being a bitch and come with me."

"What if I dont?" Mitchie crossed her arms around her chest stubbonly.

"Then I guess I have no choice becuase we cant risk anone getting a picture of you like this.." and with that, Shane picked Mitchie up and threw her over his shoulder. For a second, Mitchie was too dazed off to even realize what was happening and by the time she did, Shane had walked halfway towards the exit.

"Put me down!" Mitchie yelled, kicking Shane with all the power her drunk body could gather. "Shane, I said put me down!"

"Shut the fuck up Mitchie. You didnt look like anything but a slut back there. " Shane pointed angrily as he reached the elevator and got the two of them in.

"Maybe that's what I am. A slut. Does that make you happy, Shane?" She replied with just as much anger.

"Shut up."

They remained silent until Shane managed to get Mitchie inside her room and safely on her bed. Mitchie digged her head into her soft pillow and sighed as Shane took her heels off of her feet and pulled the covers up. Even if it was summer, winter, spring, autum, no matter what season it was, Mitchie was never able to sleep without any covers. He turned the lights of in silence and made his way towards the door when he heard Mitchie's voice.

"Shane.." She spoke much softer than their earlier exchange. Much softer than he was used to her speaking to him now and he knew it was all the liquour.

"What, Mitchie?"

"Do you miss me."

"I dont miss who you became." He answered thruthfully with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"It wasnt my fault."

"I know." He said, sadly.

Mitchie said nothing else and he left the room in its darkness.

**Heyyy :D**

**So I gotta say, the only reason Im updating tonight is cause I got a review from LinesVinesAndTryingTimes yesterday and that motivated me to finish this chapter since I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter and I was a little dead on the motivation so thank you to LinesVinesAndTryingTimes.**

**And this chapter...you guys tell me what you think. There was a lot more of Shane and Mitchie in it. Much more of Shane than the previous chapters in the falshback as well as in the present. Anyway tell me what you think is happening, what you think happened between them. What about the band breaking up and Jason blaming Mitchie and then there was a much more subtle exchange of words between smitchie at the end. What do you think they were talking about?**

**And there was danielle in this chapter. You gotta love her! Kanielle pones all couples. Kanielle FTW :D**

**And please review!**

**SOrry for all the mistakes, its mearly 3 am and I wasnt planning on updating this tonight and I cant check it through cause I have to wake up early. I have my international assesment tests nice and early tomorrow moring, yes on a saturday -_- I need the sleep and maybe your motivation through the reviews. It will make me happy and inspired :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie groaned as she heard the familiar knocking sound a second time within a few seconds. Sitting up seemed too difficult for her so early in the morning with her head throbbing from a hangover from the night before. She threw the covers off her body, one hand holding her head while she reached her other hand out to grab the door knob, turning it several times before actually thinking of unlocking the door before turning the knob. She sighed partly in satisfaction and partly in relief as the door finally opened. Mitchie merely turned back around and lay herself back on her bed the second her eyes caught a flash of who was on the other side of the door, her throbbing head all she could concentrate on at that moment.

"I heard last night was a lot of fun." Nate stated. Mitchie dugg her head back into her pillow, trying to block away all sounds of civilization. She just wanted to sleep forever, but her one day period of rest was gone and it was time to get back to work. Nate walked over to Mitchies bed and stared at her for a while, contemplating whether he should sit or not.

"Yesterday was an awkward day. Whats new?" Mitchie mumbled as she turned her body around, laying flat on her bed, still holding her head as she stared at the ceiling for a while. "Why would you take me to lunch when you knew they'd be there? I thought we were friends again." Mitchie spoke after a couple more seconds of silence, between which Nate had managed to comfortably sit himself down next to Mitchie, leaning against the head board.

"We never stopped being friends." Nate answered. "And to prove how amazing of a friend I am, I brought you this." He said, handing her some aspirin.

Mitchie scoffed at Nate's first reply, sitting up and gulping down the glass within seconds and yearning for a second glass of liquid all too soon. She rested her head on the end of Nate's shoulder and sighed. "Are you trying to crack a joke because I dont remember having any contact with you for several months."

Nate slowly ran his hand over Mitchie's dark hair, waiting several more seconds before replying. "Shane said to not...you know. I mean, you didn't want...and we were so scared for you, and you were...so I" Nate's sentence broke every time he tried to make any sense of the words leaving his mouth, afraid of the still fresh wounds he maybe responsible for digging up again if the topic was bought up.

"We have the Wal-Mart signing in an hour. You should get ready." Nate informed, changing the subject as he scooped himself off the bed and made a dash for the door, trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence that settled between them.

"Yeah...right. Wal-Mart." Mitchie said absentmindedly, her state of mind suddenly taking her back to the events of the previous year in her life.

Mitchie sat down on the edge of her bed, suddenly overflown with emotions she thought she had somewhat stacked to the back of her mind. The emotions she thought she had trained herself over the past couple of months to control. She couldn't control them and it felt like a rush, like she was feeling everything at once. Bits and pieces of everything flashed in front of her eyes and no matter how hard she squeezed them shut or how much she rubbed her still aching head, nothing worked. That was all it took - a little reminder of her past to send her overdrive. The night before, she was too out of it for her emotions to take control, but now, in her full senses even with this hangover she felt like she was alive and dead, both at the same time.

Mitchie had successfully finished eight cigarettes by the next half hour, still sitting on the edge of her bed, still unable to stop herself from thinking of all the 'What if's' when a knock on the door disrupted her. Mitchie tumbled towards the door, slightly dizzy from the rush of emotions that overflowed her and the smoke created by the little glowing stick of death tucked in between two of her fingers. Suddenly she felt drunk all over again, drunk with sadness.

"What?" She yelled, swinging open the door.

"What?" Shane asked, outraged like Mitchie as he waved his hand in front of his face, fanning the cigarette smoke away. "I thought I told you, Mitchie...I told you to stay the hell away from Nate, but why does that seem so hard for you?" He asked, stepping closer to her. "First the shopping shit yesterday- have you seen the sites apparently" he inserted air bubbles in between the sentence "Nitchie is happening, and then the first thing I see when I leave my room this morning is Nate leaving yours. I told you to stay away from him, not to get closer to him!"

Mitchie crossed her arms around her chest, defensively, narrowing her eyes down on him. "Did you really expect me to still listen to you?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "I did because I don't want things to get complicated. Gosh! You don't get shit do you?" He asked, angrily. "If anything happens between you and Nate, don't you realize things will never be the same again?"

"You still think things can ever be the same again, Shane?" Mitchie laughed humorlessly. "Are you like, living under some sort of illusion or something?" She stared at him in absolute amazement. "I come back home after I don't know, four months was it? And I find you fucking Franchesca in the guestroom. Thanks for doing it in the guestroom though, made me feel so much better." She ended sarcastically. "And now, yes! Things can go back to normal, right? Maybe I can be the flower girl at your wedding, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like you decided to run away when I needed you!" Shane replied back, his eyes visibly grew wider as Mitchie confronted him. "We promised to stick together, we promised no matter what happens we'd make it together, but you just decided to run away. You refused to speak to me for fucking weeks and I wouldnt see you for months, how do you think that made me feel when I was going through exactly what you were?"

"I'm sorry that it's my fault now that you cheated on me. Please forgive me, Shane."

"Why is it so useless talking to you these days? Why do you have to bring up stuff that is better left in the past?"

"Because.." Mitchie said. "You may be able to forget what happened, but I never can no matter how hard I try, Shane. And I definitely cannot forget the fact that I was cheated on by you. By you, of all people!"

_"I love you so much, Mitchie. So much, I don't even know how to explain it." Shane looked down at his girlfriend, kissing down her neck before nuzzling his head in the hollow in between her shoulder and neck. Mitchie shifted a little under his weight, the feeling of their bare skins against each other making her skin feel like it was on fire, even if she had experienced the feeling many times before. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, baby" He looked up, kissing her cheek and grinning down at her. Mitchie smiled back and gently kissed him, her heart beating fast just by staring at the gorgeous man talking to her. "You're amazing and you're my best friend and I just can't believe that you're mine. I love you.." Mitchie found herself blushing. She had heard the three words leave his mouth countless times before, but every time it felt like it was the first. "I love you too, Shane." She admitted and Shane's grin grew wider. "I love hearing you say that."_

_"Mitchie! Shane!" They both turned their heads towards the locked door, staring at it for the sound coming from the other side. "Dinner's ready, we're waiting for you downstairs." _

_"Oh shit!" Mitchie mumbled, both of them springing off the bed in the matter of a millisecond, scrambling around the room for their discarded clothes. Shane was already fully clothed by the time Mitchie had managed to successfully gather her bra, tank top and shorts in a messy pile in her hands, looking around crazily for her underwear. "Shane.." Mitchie said, out of breath. "Go get your hair brushed, it looks weird." She pointed towards the dresser, still clothe-less and searching for her lost item of clothing. _

_"What?" Shane asked with a smirk, acting offended. "I kind of like the after sext hair." He ran his fingers through his locks, smothering out his hair as he amusingly watched Mitchie continue to search._

_"Shit shit shit shit." She groaned in frustration, finally giving up and going to the bottom drawer on her dresser.. _

_"Oh, you were looking for these?" Shane chuckled as Mitchie turned around to find him holding the article of clothing she was looking for. "Found them long ago." He smirked._

_"Ughh, Shane!" Mitchie walked over to him in annoyance. "Why'd you make me look for them if you had them?" She asked._

_"I like watching you naked."_

_"You perv." Mitchie shook her head, getting dressed. "I don't even want to-"_

_Shane laughed, cupping Mitchie's face and kissing her cheek. "I'm going down, love. Don't take too long."_

_Mitchie nodded as she pulled her tank top over her head. "Gosh, they're right! We do sound like an old married couple." She laughed as Shane left her room._

"I never tried to forget any of it." He shot back defensively. "But, Mitchie.." His voice softened a little as his eyes locked in a battle with hers, his fingers ever so lightly grazing hers as she slowly slipped the now nearly finished cigarette out of Mitchie's fingers and held it captive in his hand, closing his palm, allowing his flesh to lightly burn at the heat. "you have to move on. At least try to."

"I'm tired of trying, because it never works. It never fucking works, Shane." She admitted, truthfully.

"Well then, make it fucking work." He replied, losing his patience. "And while you're at it, lay low on the bloody cancer sticks. At least let the people that don't know us believe the lie that we're all perfect. Dont take that away from them."

Mitchie was still in a daze by the time she went down to leave for Wal-Mart with the band. Clara had informed her that Nate was waiting for her at the lobby so they could leave together as the rest of the band had already left, but she found no Nate. No, instead her eyes landed on Shane. One of his hands was snaked around Franchesca's waist while he cupped her face with the other. She laughed at something Shane whispered in her ear and he leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. All Mitchie did was stare- all she could do was stare. She felt emotionless at that moment from all the feelings she had experienced previously that morning. She didnt stop staring when Franchesca spotted Mitchie and let Shane know of her presence. It was like she couldnt control her eyes to move away from them. She placed her overpriced designer sunglasses over her eyes as she watched Shane approach her in annoyance.

"About time you got here."

"About time you learn not the suck face in public." She replied, looking over Shane's shoulder at Franchesca who was watching the whole exchange from where her and Shane had been kissing seconds ago. "Where's Nate?" Mitchie asked looking around.

"Oh, don't be a bitch, Mitchie." He retorted. "Nate had to leave cause dad thought it would be better if we went there together to show everyone there's no tension."

"Yeah, because riding together would clear all fucking rumours."

Shane grabbed Mitchie's wrist, catching her off guard and pulling her into him. "Just put a fucking smile on that face of yours the ten seconds it takes for us to get through the paparazzi and into the car and it will be fine." He spoke into her ear, his voice low and dark. With his warm breath so close to her skin, his lips almost touching her ear it made her feel like her body was exploding in fire. "Don't mess this or we'll both get shit from dad." He warned as Mitchie found herself out of his grasp and walked towards the front entrance of the hotel angrily with Shane and Franchesca following closely behind. She didnt miss the disapproving look Francesca had sent towards Shane and her about their close contact seconds ago, but it went away from Mitchie's mind as quick as it entered. Franchesca had little relevance in Mitchies life like all of Shanes previous girlfriends, because she knew they came as fast as they went, but Franchesca was the one Shane had managed to keep past the expire date the press had set for their relationship which surprised everyone. Everyone thought she was just another girl Shane needed to fill the lonely void in his life. No one thought she'd last this long and the fact that _she_ was the first girl Shane was with after Mitchie, she was the first girl Shane Gray dated after 4 years, she was the girl that replaced Mitchie Torres, that was the most relevant thing about her at that moment.

When Mitchie was invited onto the stage that night to perform her duet with Shane, she didn't see the way he had his hands in his pockets as he walked - something she loved so much about him or the way his eyebrows rose when he talked because the second she saw his face, she knew it would be one of those nights. One of those nights where Shane and Mitchie would refuse to acknowledge each other, staying on opposite ends of the stage and singing their parts and leaving once the song was over, not that she minded. They had been on each others back the whole day, continuously bickering until Shane's father had to give them another lecture. Shane's annoyance grew when he saw the signs in the crowd. Even though they were in such a phase in their relationship where being civil with each other seemed like a near to impossible task, he still hated the signs in the crowd approving of his younger brother and the girl he had loved like no other being together.

He hated seeing her, he hated the way things had turned out.

-X-

Mitchie laughed at the TV screen, the bright light, being the only thing illuminating her dark room as Dana's head fell onto Mitchie's shoulder, still laughing.

"That's just so stupid." Mitchie exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "Do people actually do that in real life?"

"mmh" Was Dana's reply, too busy attacking the tub of ice-cream on her lap. Mitchie shook her head, still laughing at the second movie they were watching that night. All thoughts and previous conversations of the day were erased from her mind as she cuddled up next to her best friend watching brainless comedies for the most part of the night even if they knew they'd have to be awake at the crack of dawn the next day. She felt careless and happy with Dana and it was something she longed to feel the last couple of months.

"This is so much better than getting wasted!" Dana announced, with her spoon still in her mouth and all the ice-cream already vanished into her body.

"Tell me about it." Mitchie replied, still staring at the screen as she munched on a packet of Lays.

"No, you tell me about it. Apparently Shane brought you up last night? Whats with that?"

Mitchie frowned at the sound of his name and looked at her best friend. "It's not a big deal. He only brought me up because I was apparently making a fool of him along with myself down there."

"Was Franchesca there?"

"Ughh..." Mitchie groaned, digging her head into the pillow on her lap. "Can we not talk about _her?"_

"Of course she was there! She's like his rebound/sudden love of his life."

"I don't fucking care. Gosh, shut up. Are you even my best friend?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, you dumbass." Mitchie kicked Dana.

"Oh, well, then yes I am, but I wish Nate had brought me up to my room last night. All I got was a waiter." Dana whined causing Mitchie to laugh. "If that happened I would legit die."

"You sound like such a fan girl and don't even think about it. Nate is off limits as with all the Gray brothers."

"Why?" Dana teased. "Someone jealous?"

"If I had something to do with them, then I would be jealous, but right now I only have three Grays that I can actually have a civil conversation with - Dani, Nate and Riley."

"The dog?" Dana asked, confused.

Mitchie nodded her head. "The cute little puppy."

"That's fucked."

"I know." Mitchie sighed, blowing at her bangs. "But Nate is like made for Caitlyn and I cant see him with anyone else. I'm gonna try to get them back together well, at least try to. I'm not sure Caity would even want to talk to me after everything that happened."

"You can still try." Dana offered.

Mitchie nodded as they heard a knock on the door. Both friends looked at each other, confused at who it could be so late in the night. They were sure everyone was tired and dozing off to dream land after such a long day and tiring show, but they seemed to be wrong. Mitchie didn't get up to answer the door until she heard the knock again.

"Wait." Dana said. "What if it's like a murderer?"

Mitchie knit her eyebrows together, looking at her friend. "In this hotel with all the security? I think we're free of murderers Dana oh... its Shane." She breathed, looking through the peephole, happy it was someone a little pleasant than a murderer at least. But then the realization drew to her, Shane was at her door at 3 am, his eyes red and swollen from the lack of sleep, his posture slumped as he waited impatiently for Mitchie to open the door.

"Dana, stay where you are." Mitchie took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Shane, it's 3 am." She said opening the door.

Shane immediately straightened up as soon as Mitchie opened the door to answer. The passage was deserted and snoring sounds could be heard form the other ends of the doors.

"Mitchie..." Shane started, his voice so low, she wasnt sure she heard her name leave his lips. Mitchie looked at him hesitantly and confused until he opened his palm and revealed what he had. Her heart started beating faster than she could comprehend and she looked from the piece of metal in Shane's hand to his face several times before her breathing composed. "...I never returned this." He stated, holding her wrist, her palm automatically opening as he dropped the ring into it.

Mitchie stared at him with shock evident in her eyes, her face expressionless. Her mind was wandering at a speed she found difficult to follow as her fingers gripped around the metal, holding onto it as if it were her life. He gave back the ring, he gave back the ring, he gave back the ring. Those words replayed in her mind the whole time she stood there staring at him. Shane's cold fingers burned against Mitchie's warm skin as his hand went up to cup a side of her face. Mitchie's head turned down, her eyes looking at the ring in her palm that she had been so used to seeing on Shane for nearly two years as if she could no longer believe he would not be wearing it from now on. It was like a realization of certain sorts hit her and she wasnt even able to tell when Shane had left with her still standing there with the ring in her hand, confused and heartbroken all over again.

**Soooo theres a ring/there was a ring what to ya'll think about that? And nate being awkward and a little bit of why they are how they are is revealed with now you guys knowing that Shane cheated on Mitchie BUT let me tell you that is not the big picture...so much happened before the cheating scandal which I have yet to let you guys know of. This chapter had a lot of reference of the past with the conversations between nate and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane which probably left you guys guessing and making lots of theories which I would LOVE to hear :D And then Shane did say Mitchie was away for months...well shane said a lot of things to her this chapter, tell me what you guys think all of its about :PP**

**And I would let you guys know, if you're confused about the flashbacks well they are around 2-3years old from the time when Mitchie was 18 and Shane was 20 but they are now both 21 and 24 respectively. Just wanted to clear that out. **

**I was gonna put some more in this chapter but then I thought it would be too much and I didnt want this to be the revealation chapter, no. I feel its too early for a revealation of everything although you guys might have started guessing some stuff plus, this was like a tiny promo of the past.**

**Anyway I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys reviewed, it really does mean a lot. So please tell me if you likes/hated this chapter.**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She must have stood there for several minutes until Shane's actions sunk in and she was actually able to think. She stared into the empty passageway for a moment before silently closing the door behind her and entering back into the dark room. Dana held a look of curiosity on her face, paying no attention to the ongoing movie on the television, just waiting for Mitchie to say something. Mitchie slid into her still warm bed with the ring still clutched in her hands and lay with her arms around Dana's waist.

"He returned the ring." Mitchie said almost inaudibly.

"Oh, honey.." Dana gasped, sliding down to lay next to Mitchie. "..I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around Mitchie and gently holding her.

Mitchie awoke earlier than usual the next morning, mostly because of the lack of sleep she received throughout the night. When she went to the ground floor restaurant at the hotel, several dancers and Jason and Nate were already waiting for breakfast to arrive. Nate offered her an enthusiastic wave and smile when he spotted her, gesturing for her to come over and sit with him at the table him and other members of his family had occupied. Mitchie was relieved to see that Shane was still no where to be seen even though part of her was aching to see him and yell at him. She just wanted to get all of er frustration out.

"Mornin' Mitch. Glad to see you up and about this early." Nate smiled as Mitchie took a seat beside him.

"Hey, Kid." Mitchie mumbled. She looked around the table, noticing Jason's attention diverted towards her for a fraction of a second, looking up from his phone and giving her a slight nod. Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed at the thought od Jason Gray acknowledging her existence where there were no press around and where he didnt need to put up a facade and merely shrugged. Danielle greeted Mitchie and it was obvious that she had spoken to Jason, hence the sudden change in demeanor.

By the time Mitchie had given her order to the waiter she noticed Nate's hopeful eyes on her. "What?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure my face is zit-free, why you staring, my friend?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head. "No no, you just, you called me Kid." He pointed out. Mitchie's eyebrows rose and she shrugged at the nickname she hadn't called Nate by in a while.

_"Tomorrow, we can record the last song and then we'll be all packed up." Nate gathered all the paper from the table him and Mitchie were sitting at, placing them all in one neat pile, ready for the next day and holding the ones he needed in his hands._

_"What time is it, Kid?" Mitchie yawned, holding her empty cup of starbucks in her hand and looking inside as if the caffiene would magically appear again._

_"I'm the co-producer of your next record, Miss. Torres you should be addressing me as Sir." Nate said in a serious tone before casually looking down at his watch and saying " Seven minutes to three by the way."_

_"Dang... Mitchie rose her eyebrows alarmed at how late it already was. "And shut-up Nate! You're still younger than me even if I sometimes think you're a 40-year-old in disguise so shut-it. I'm never losing the nickname I have for you, Kid" She smirked. She had been working on finishing the tracks of her second album within the one week break she had from tour and she was on LA. It was easier seeing she had already recorded most of the songs and a couple were only left, but her and Nate had spent nearly fourteen hours in the studio and to say Mitchie was tired would be an understatement. But it was to her relief that it was nearly over. "...it's late." She checked her phone for any message from Shane and tucked it back into her pocket disappointedly "Shane said he's pick me up at two." She sighed. _

_"He probably just fell asleep." Nate shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll drop you home Mitch, or you could just spend the night here with all the mice I mean, we're gonna be back in the morning. I like to save fuel you know." Nate joked._

_Mitchie slapped Nate at the back of his head as they walked towards the door, leaving the studio. "I'm gonna hijack your car and drive home and make you sleep with all those mice before you leave me here, mister." She stated as they left the room. She gasped in surprise and a huge grin plastered in her face when she saw Shane waiting for her outside the studio. He was leaning against the wall with one of his feel flat against the wall, his knees bending and his eyes suddenly bulging open at the sound of Mitchie and Nate's conversation. His hands fell from his chest to his sides and his lips held the same Mitche's held._

_All the tiredness in Mitchies body washed away at the sight of Shane. She felt like she was on a sugar high and had enough energy to run a marathon as she jumped into Shane's arms, her legs automatically wrapping around Shanes waist. "Hey, baby..." Shane smiled as he softly kissed Mitchies lips. "How was the recording?" He asked eagerly. His hands moved to her face, tucking in the strand of hair that had covered Mitchie's face behind her ear._

_"It was great, Shane!" She exclaimed, kissing him again and slowly placing her feet back on the ground. "I thought you forgot or something." Mitchie told him honestly. "Nate here.." She pointed towards the third wheel in the situation who was standing back watching the duo "was gonna drop me. We thought you fell asleep." The smile on her face seemed uncontrollable as it still washed over her face even with the passing seconds._

_Nate waved nonchalently at his brother who nodded at him over Mitchies shoulder. "Ofcourse I didnt forget, honey" Shane said, wrapping his arms around Mitchies waist. "..I have actually been here " He looked down at his watch. "for one and a half hours now. I know you told me to pick you up at two, but I figured you might finish early seeing you guys were in there the whole day."_

_"Well.." Mitchie laughed, her fingers tugging at the end of Shane's hairline on his neck causing a small growl to escape his lips. "we were in there the whole day doing very productive things, but why didnt you just knock or call me? Why were you out there all that time? Geeze you could have sat down inside at least." _

_"We could spend the whole day tomorrow doing very productive things you know?" He whispered hoarsly into Mitchies ear. "Ans plus, I didnt want to disturb you guys." He shrugged._

_"Ew, please save my ears!" Nate exclaimed. "I don't want to hear this." He said shaking his head as Mitchie and Shane both laughed. "Just make sure there is protection involved in whatever productive things you do."_

_"C'mon, Mitch lets get you back home." Shane interwined his fingers with Mitchies and gave his brother a small wave. "See you at home, Man."_

_Mitchie hummed happily as her and Shane walked in the empty parking lott, towards Shane's car. Shane's hand was placed gently on the small of her back, guiding her as they walked while she let hers, more boldly fall to his ass, giving it a gently squeeze as they finally reached his car. Shane laughed loudly at her gesture, shaking his head at his girlfriend. "What?" Mitchie asked, innocently. "You have a mean package down there."_

_"I'm glad you know." Shane whispered huskily, letting their lips meet and sucking her bottom lip in his mouth before safely strapping her up in the passenger seat. Mitchie sighed adoringly as she watched Shane walk over to the drivers seat, a smile still painted on her pink lips._

_They sat in Shane's car, outside Mitchie's home for a while, neither of them wanting to go to their own homes, neither of them wanting to part ways for the night. "I don't want you to go.." Mitchie admitted, wrapping her arms around Shane's neck and nuzzling her face into his muscular shoulder so that half of her body was on her seat while the other half was cuddled up next to Shane. "I only got to see you for so little time today, Shaney." She whispered sadly, kissing the side of his freckle clad neck. She loved his freckles and his olive skin, his thick eyebrows and his hark hair. She loved the way he held her and made her feel like there was no other place in the world she'd like to be in other than his arms and she loved the way his presence was enough to bring a smile to her face._

_With one hand wrapped around Mitchies torso, Shane's other hand went down to the back of Mitchie's thigh, helping her over to his seat so that she was straddling him. "Mitch.." He whispered, holding her chin so that she would face him. "I'm gonna be back in the morning to drive you back to the studio anyway." He reminded. "I missed you too today, though." Shane gently kissed her again which was urgently returned by Mitchie, deepening the kiss within seconds. Her hands tangled themselves in his thick locks, pulling at the back of his head at the place where she knew would earn her a groan. "Don't go tonight." She pleaded. "Stay. Everyones sleeping, you can leave in the morning before they wake up." Shane looked breathlessly at Mitchie as their foreheads touched and their ragged breaths mixed. His thumb stroked the side of Mitchies face as he kissed her again, this time more harsher, biting down at her bottom lip before letting go. Mitchie's moan caused shivers to go down his spine, his lips parting before he could answer "Okay."_

_"Mitchie.." She heard Shane whine her name from her bedroom where she was busy taking off all of the accessories that had adorned her though out the day. She placed her purse and phone safely on her dressing table, checking for anything else that might have been left in her jean pocket before taking the garment off her body. She felt relieved as her legs were sprung free from the tight fitted material and neatly folded them, placing them on the white sofa that sat against the beige walls. "I cant find my clothes.." Shane let her know as the sound of drawers and wardrobe doors opening filled her room coming from her walk in closet. "...and why do you have so much lingerie and how come I haven't seen you in any of them?" He spoke loudly so that his voice could be heard from the adjoining room. "Is there a secret boyfriend that gets to see you in these?" He held up a matching set of dark purple lace lingerie, smirking at his girlfriend. "What ever have I been doing wrong?" He pouted. _

_"Don't get your panties in a knot Shane." She cooed, walking over to one of the wardrobes, swiftly taking out what Shane was looking for. "Here.." She said, handing Shane his clothes. "..and maybe you will...one day...when you deserve it." She whispered, her lips on his ears. She bit down on his ear lobe before sucking on the sensitive area and allowing her hot breath to fan over the wet skin. Shane growled at her actions, pulling her half clothed body into him. "You dont know how you make me feel." He said in a low voice to which Mitchie looked up at him sheepishly. "Oh Shane..I do. Trust me, I do." She patted his chest lightly. "Now get dressed, I want to go to sleep you know." Shane nodded as Mitchie got into a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt and she jumped into her bed suddenly feeling tired again. "Come here Shane...come to me." Mitchie called. Shane emerged from her walk in closet with a smile on his face and slipped into his side of Mitchies bed - the side he usually slept in when no one knew he was over and was actually sleeping in Mitchies bed. He wrapped his arms around Mitchies shoulder, pressing his lips down to the back of her neck and turning off the bedside lamp on his side of the bed, the room turning pitch black for a second before being illuminated by nothing but the moonlight. _

_Mitchie leaned into his touch, closing her eyelids and tried to calm her breathing. She knew it was impossible with him around and she liked that only he was able to make her feel that way. "You know, mom found your clothes in my wardrobe the other day." She spoke slowly. Shane ran his hand down te length of Mitchies arm until he met with her fingers and intertwined them, encouraging her to continue. "I think she knows that we are...but she didn't say anything about it instead, she booked an appointment for me at the hospital - to get on the pill, but she couldn't get one until after we come back from South America so till then we're gonna have to be careful.." _

_"I always thought you were on it." Shane said softly. Mitchie shook her head "No. but you should have seen mom's face." She laughed at the memory. "I think she was lost with what she's supposed to say."_

_"I can imagine." Shane chuckled. "Do you want me to go with you?"_

_"No. I can go alone, besides if the paparazzi see us going together then they'll question."_

_"I guess." _

_"Yeah.." Mitchie yawned, sinking more into Shane's arms. "Goodnight, Shane."_

_"Goodnight, Sweetheart."_

_Mitchie slept well in Shane's arms that night. She felt comfort in him and she needed to re-energize for the long day ahead. It wasn't until the sun rushed through the wide windows in her room and the light chirping of birds could be heard that she started to feel uneasy. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she suddenly sat up from her slumber, dizzy and breathless. Her feet found contact with the cold tiles in her room and she dragged them to her bathroom as fast as she could with one hand covering her mouth, trying to keep the content of her stomach where they belonged but it was only seconds before everyhing was released into the toilet. _

_Shane awoke from the sounds he could hear coming from the open bathroom. He looked over to the empty space next to him on the bed and his feet immediately took him to the source of the sound."Mitchie are you alright?" He asked, his voice raspy. "Hey, Mitch.." He said worriedly. Mitchie looked up at a concerned looking Shane and felt the nausea hit her again, her face moving back to the toilet seat. "Hey, hey..Mitchie." Shane ran upto her, holding her hair. "Stay calm...breath in...wait let me get you water." Shane came back seconds later with a bottle of water from the mini fridge in her room and she gulped a little of the liquid down, feeling a little better. Shane rubbed slow circles on Mitchie's back as she leaned against the bath tub letting her head dangle backwards. "Hey, sweetie are you feeling okay now? What happened?" He asked, taking the open bottle of water from her hands. _

_"I think it was that cipatole Nate and I had for lunch yesterday."_

"I'm going to talk to dad, can you tell the waiter to sent my food over to his table when it arrives?" Mitchie left the table even before Nate could answer, greeting her father who had just entered the restaurant and took a small table for themselves.

"What's wrong, honey?" Her father, Steve asked as she silently took a seat in front of him.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Dad." Were the first words that left her mouth. She looked down at the silverware on the table and started fiddling with her fingers. "I don't want to be here, I want to go away."

"Do you want to go back home?" Her father asked gently. Mitchie looked up at her father silently, not really knowing what she wanted.

"I don't have a home now, Dad. I don't even-" She breathed frustratedly, stopping her sentence mid-way as the waiter approached with her food.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mitchie." Steve said. He felt so useless at such moments when his daughters face held nothing but sadness. He would do anything to take that away from her. He wished he knew what to do.

"Franchesca and Shane, they're moving in together." Mitchie could feel the burning at the back of her eyes, the feeling of being replaced suddenly too much for her to handle in such a public place. She didn't want to cry, definitely not for everyone to see and she sat back on her chair, slipping the hanging sunglasses from the front pocket in her jeans to her eyes. She knew it was ridiculous to wear then inside, but they were better than people seeing her weak.

"You're going to live with us." Her father stated firmly. "The house you left will always be your house, sweetie. Don't ever say you don't have a place to live. Me and your mother won't let you stay away from us ever again, in fact I talked to her today and she told be how excited she was to be seeing you next week."

Mitchie picked up her mug of coffee and stared at her father, trying to form the right sentence to explain how she was feeling. "Dad, I don't want to go back to LA..." She started, taking a deep breath. She watched her father as the words lef her mouth. His expression remained unchanged, as if he were expecting them from her. "I don't want to do this anymore...I just...I want to run away, Dad. I don't want this anymore...I don't want to be here...anywhere but here." She pleaded desperately.

"Mitchie, I am no one to stop you from doing what you want. Your mother and I never have and we never will, but honey you can't keep running away like this. Running away won't make it easier, it never will. Instead, it's just going to make it harder for you when you have to return because lets face it, you can't run forever can you?" He asked. Mitchie stayed silent as her father talked, she didnt want to hear this, she just wanted to go away somewhere far where no one knew her, where no one looked at her like they did here, where she could hide in her own hole and no one would come after her.

"You cant change what happened, Mitchie and you cant forget it, but you must learn to put it past you, honey and you should move on like Shane has. I know he doesnt show it, but he is just as broken as you are. You both went through a lot together, but you didnt stick by him till the end."

"I didn't run away, I was promotion my CD." Mitchie spoke urgently, defending herself.

Steve shook his head at her and pursed his lips before continuing. "He was hurting as much as you were, and I'm not saying I approve of him and his new relationships, no of course not, you're my daughter and I will never approve of anything hurting you, but you have to understand that you are both young and you both went through so much so soon in your lives and its not easy under the limelight, but Shane stayed and he dealt with it. When you were gone he would come home and sit with us for hours, so worried about you. He felt so helpless, you wouldn't listen to anyone. He's moving through, but you're still there, in that state of mind. You have to move on."

Two weeks had passed and Shane and Mitchie had yet to exchange words after that night. He could never look her in the eye after that and the feeling of guilt he got at returning the ring never left him. Mitchie got the good news that her second CD, released a week before tour started had gone three times platinum which resulted in a huge celebratory party held on the last day they were in New York by the lable. She didnt feel the happiness she should have and it made her angry. It made her angry that she forgot how to feel happy when she truely earned it.

"Shane, Mitchie.." The brunette presenter said and both sat up straight at the mention of their names, bright smiles placed on their lips. Shane's father nodded approvingly from behind the camera. He always felt nervous everytime the press directed a question towards the two once love birds. He felt like they would no longer be able to keep up with the facade they had been pulling. He felt like some time something was bound to go wrong. Everything was working too perfectly, it wasn't right.

Mitchie rehearsed all the answers to the questions that could be possibly asked to her in her head, each one asked over and over until the answers became memorised at the back of her mind. She was sure she'd be able to recite them in her sleep, the questions overused and answers too boring for the press to spice up. But she was unaware that this would be different. "Even though the two of you have shared a very public split, with obviously the fans taking sides and now you, Shane.." the presenter said looking up at him "dating Franchesca Lenningham you and Mitchie have always been seen with your engagement rings even after the split, but now Shane, you have opted to no longer wear your ring while Mitchie yours is still there in your finger, why so?"

Suddenly Mitchie felt embarrassed, so embarrased on national televison. On live telivision. The four of them sitting in one line, all tensed up. Shanes fathers face turned red and Nate placed a reassuring hand on Mitchies knee giving it a comforting squeeze, not knowing what else to do under the question of so many cameras and so many lights, knowing a nationwide audience had their breaths held in anticipation for the answer no one knew. Jason fumbled with his words, unprepared for such a obvious question, something that had never been brought up before, but then again Shane had his ring on two weeks ago until he had returned it that night in the New York City hotel and they had had not such interviews, busy with their shows during that 14 day period all until today.

Shane didn't want this, he didn't want to embarrass Mitchie in front of the world. He didn't want to feel the guilt all over again and he didn't want to be there with everyone waiting for an answer from him. Mitchies voice surprised him. He was sure that she was close to walking out of the studio, he didnt expect her to answer. "Because I promised I'd never take it off and I don't know about others, but I like to keep my promises."

Mitchie sat under the unbrella, the soft sand comforting under the fabric she was sitting on. Her hands dug into the golden grains and she closed her eyes trying to forget the day, trying to block various sounds that stung her ears in the over crowded beach they were in in Florida. She didn't care that people were staring at her. She didn't care that people were staring at Shane and Franchesca just a couple of feet away from her or at Nate sitting beside her. She didn't care paparazzi were in various hiding positions taking their pictures, she just didn't care. She didn't want to care anymore. Let people think what thye want, all they do is make up shit when they know nothing but lies. She didn't care about what the next days headlines would be, they were ought to be breaking since Mitchies accusations on national televison about Shane breaking promises. It was actually the first time anyone from their camp had commented on the break up. Stories came and went, but no one confirmed or denied anything and people were left to decide in their head about what had actually happened until they heard her speak for the first time about something everyone was so eager to know about.

After the interview no one had said a word to her about what she had said not even Shane's father. Everyone was too afraid she would blow up and they didnt want to bring it up again. Mitchies eyes opened as she felt something cold brush against her skin. She looked down to see Danielle offering her her bottle of sunscreen to which Mitchie politely denied.

"Mitch, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, Kid, but you sure you're not scared of all those fan girls ready to rape you?" Her eyes pointed towards the sea of people staring in their direction.

_"Six..." Nate mumbled, loud enough for Shane to hear along with a confused Mitchie. She stared at Nate trying to figure out why he and Shane were throwing out numbers as they enjoyed the walk they were taking on the crowded Brazilian beach. Their body guard followed closely behind, trying to keep the hounds of people that were following and photographing them away. "Four..." Shane declared, looking straight ahead. Mitchie followed Shane's line of vision and rolled her eyes finally understanding what the two brothers were debating about. "Pa-lleeze I'd give her a three, but the girl next to her is definitely a seven in my book. Have you seen her? Look - she's smokin' hot..." _

_"Shane.." Nate spoke. "Please remind me to keep your girlfriend away from Caity, I'm afraid Mitchie's turning lesbian and she's gonna take my girlfriend with her." He joked._

_Instead of giving Nate some witty reply, Mitchie stayed silent- the sun, the crowd and all the noise making her feel uneasy. She tugged at Shane's shirt, leaning into him as they walked. He looked down at his girlfriend, bringing his face down to her hair "Baby, are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Mitchies shoulder protectively. "I don't feel too good, Shane. I'm gonna ask Bog Rob to walk me back to the hotel, kay?"_

_"No, wait..I'll come with you." _

_Mitchie stared at the stick placed on the counter, her hands too shaky to hold on to it. The nausea had been familiar to Mitchie for the past couple of weeks, but she condemned the idea of consulting a doctor because she refused to be the one falling sick on tour, specially this being her first big headlining tour. She thought it was just a stomach bug that refused to go away, she didn't want to think of what it could really be. There was no way, but still she stood there in her hotel bathroom, staring at a stick that would define her future in many ways. Clara had gotten her the pregnancy test because, being around Mitchie she saw how she would throw up a couple of times a day, how her mood seemed to change within seconds and how often Mitchie would be in the need to go to the bathroom. She noted everything, after all she was Mitchies assistant and they were all the symptoms she herself had during the time of her pregnancy a couple of years ago. _

_Mitchie had thrown the pregnancy test somewhere in her luggage, laughing when Clara even brought up the topic, but this had gone too far too long. She just needed to be sure. The beeping sound assured her that her future had been sealed. She looked up, the blood in her body running cold._

_It was positive._

_Before her mind could register anything she was brought back to reality by Shane's voice. "Mitchie, hey, are you alright in there? It's been a while...I'm worried. What are you doing?"_

_She had completely forgotten about Shane who she had told to sit on her bed while she went to the bathroom, totally unaware of what she was doing in there. "Shane.." She called, her voice shaky._

_"Yeah, babe I'm here...do you want me to come in?"_

_"Um..okay."_

_Shane warily opened the bathroom door which Mitchie had forgotten to lock in a rush. 'Hey, are you o-" he stopped in a second, eyeing the stick in Mitchies hand. "Is that a-"_

_"Hey, don't touch it, I peed on it!" Mitchie yelled quickly, moving the stick away from him._

_"I don't care!" He stepped forward, cornering her so that her back was pressed against the sink and he was standing in front of her. "Mitchie, is it a-what does it say, Mitchie?" He asked nervously._

_"Shane I'm sorry I-I didn't even...I don't...when, I..how-"_

_"Mitchie.." He said calmly, bringing his hand to the side of Mitchies face, cupping her cheek. "baby, what does it say? Am I going to be a father?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Shaney-I yes...it's, it's positive..I- you're...I'm pregnant." She said urgently, trying to get the words out, hoping as they left the huge weight she felt in her heart would go too. It didnt. She leaned into Shanes chest, fisting his shirt as tears left her eyes. _

_"Shh Mitchie, baby..." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her body and rubbing circles on her back to calm her. "It's okay, shh...don't cry. This is great news..." He stated, sounding enthusiastic, but Mitchie was sure it was only because he wanted to calm her now sobbing state. "I'm gonna be a father, we're gonna be parents." He kissed her wet cheek, holding her face. Mitchie refused to meet his gaze. "Hey, baby, look at me-" He ordered softly. "Mitchie.." She looked up, her vision blurry. "This is good news.." He stroked her cheeks, rubbing his nose against hers. "...we're gonna be the best parents in the world. We're gonna-"_

_"Shane you're twenty one, I'm eighteen...I dont think...I'm not ready for this." She finally spoke._

_Shane felt his heart shatter at Mitchie's words. She was upset- he knew that, but this child was a part of both of them. It was a living, growing little baby. He could never think of getting rid of it. He could never hurt it. _

_"We'll do whatever you want." He assured, holding her close. He could feel her ragged breath on him. Her heart was beating so fast, and eventhough he had managed to calm her tears, her breathing was still uneven. "Just please, please don't cry." He begged. _

**So...it was an engagement ring, she was prego, she still has the ring on (what do you think about that?), what do you think happened to the baby? and well...what do you guys think od this chapter as a whole? I wanna know what you guys think...plus, I updated much sooner than usual :P I dont want to say much more because I dont want to let you guys know anymore right now...more in the next chapter :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys...I literally jump every time I find one and do the happy dance...literally, except I'm a miserable dancer lmao**

**Anyway please please do tell me what you all thought...and I'm going out of town on friday for a couple of days so the next chapter wont be so soon, but I'll try to post it before christmas if not then def before new years for you guys! :D**

**But tell me what you guys thought of this and how do you all like Joe's new hair? Couldnt resist asking :P**

**I just have a feeling Im not gonna get a good response from this chapter...prove me wrong!**

**review and let me know guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie sat at the corner of the bar, simply blending into the background. She was happy this way. She wasnt in the mood of speaking with anyone anyway and hoped no fans came upto her asking for autographs or photos through out the night. Her Caipirinha remained untouced in front of her and her eyes remained glued onto the dark woodern table she was situated at, her mind completely consumed thinking of absolutely nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden erruption of laughter from the table full of people surrounding her. She looked up to see Dana and Nates eyes staring at her. Danas eyes lingered at her for a couple more seconds before continuing the conversation she was having with Mitchies band members. Nates eyes lingered longer though, as if he had been watching her for a long time, and he remained unphased at being caught. He just continued staring.

Mitchie shrugged at him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Whats up, stud?" She playfully punched his arm. He looked down, nearly embarrassed and Mitchie took the first sip of her drink that night. They didnt have a show that day but their entire time was spent doing photoshoots for magazines, giving interviews to the local paper and doing a press conference. Mitchie spent the rest of her free time that day locked up in her room writing. She had been doing a whole lot of writing the past couple of days, songs she knew would never make it to the ears of the fans. Songs too intimate for her to share with anyone but herself, but they helped her in ways she could never explain.

She sat back on her seat, almost slouching as her extended hand held her glass on the table, her finger tips softly tapping the glass as if she were playing an instrument. Her eyes looked over at Dana who slid out of her seat and walked over to the small dance floor, nodding at Mitchie on her way out. Nate took the chance to grab a seat next to Mitchie, sliding down next her. She nodded at him, acknowledging his presnece next to her as her eyes wandered around the private part of the bar they had been seated at. It had been an hour everyone had arrived and she knew no one intended on going back to their hotel for a long time, until they were drunk out of their minds and had to be carried out to their vehicles. Good thing no one was driving.

Nate pulled his arm above Mitchies seat so that it was resting around her head and his hand fell loosely on her shoulders. Mitchie uncounciously calmed against his touch, her back almost leaning against his front as she remained glued to the seat she had occupied an hour ago. She was looking for inspiraion, not that she had a lack of any over the past months. She wanted to write, it was like a fetish, but she didnt want to write about what she had been writing about over the past, she didnt want to bring back her sadness so she looked around for inspiration after all it's presence is everywhere. It's fascinating how something so out of the ordinary can plant the most extra ordinary ideas into your head.

Everytime she looked anywhere, her attention was drawn towards the table at the far side of the room. Everyone was engrossed in conversation, laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves. She almost cringed at how happy everyone seemed, at how happy Shane seemed. It's not that she didnt want him happy, she did. She was mad that she couldnt be as happy as Shane showed he was even if she tried.

She never imagined his happiness would lie with someone else but her. It was always them together, ever since they met. They were either best friends or lovers, one of the two, happy with just being with each other. The last time she had seen him happy with someone else was when she was fourteen, that was seven years ago back when they were just best friends, but now seeing him with someone else seemed wrong but the thought of ever going back to him seemed even worse.

Shane unintentionally looked up, feeling a pair of eyes boring into his skull. His eyes instantly landed on Mitchie. The first thing his eyes noticed was his brother next to her - his brother sitting so confortable next to her with his arms around Mitchies shoulders, Nates fingers unconciously playing with the small strands of hair that fell over the front of Mitchies shoulders. The smile on Shanes lips from the fun conversation he had been having with his little group instantly faded. Mitchie didnt even notice that she was gawking at Shane until his eyes met hers and both of them seemed to have a showdown of their own, the people around them completely unaware of the silent conversation happening between the two once lovers.

Shane suddenly felt aware of his arm around Franchescas shoulders, the same way Nate had his arms around Mitchies. He suddenly felt awkward at Mitchie staring at him, as if she was reading every thought in his mind with no difficulty. He flinched at the thought of what if she could actually do that, but the anger radiating off of him stopped all thoughts in his mind. His eyes turned black and his jaw tightened as he watched the close proximity of Nate and Mitchie. Mitchie drpped her eyes at her table for a second before looking back at Shane, guessing he would have resumed his conversation with his friends once she gave up their staring game, but she was wrong. He was still staring, this time, fiercely. Shane's grip on his drink got tighter, he was sure the pressure was enough to break the glass, but he continued holding onto it.

Nate still seemed unaware of the glances Mithie and Shane were sharing as he continued speaking to Mitchie and Mitchie continued responseless, not really caring about what he was speaking of. She remained silent most of the time, just nodding occasionally to let Nate know she had not zoned out yet. Mitchie didnt even notice when Nates coarse fingertips lightly grazed the skin of her neck. It was unintentional and Nate seemed unaware of the movements of his fingers. But Shane was aware of every movement, every touch, every whisper and every glance Nate and Mitchie shared.

"Mitchie, are you even listening to-" Nate looked down at Mitchie sitting next to him, trying to figure out the reason behind her silence. He followed Mitchies line of vision, "Oh.." He breathed, his eyes ending on his brother. He suddenly became aware of where his fingers were, instantly stopping their movement even though Mitchie had never even noticed their presence on her skin. Shanes glare caused Nate to become stiff and at the same time Franchesca seemed to realize the absence of Shane from the conversation around the table. She gently placed her hand on Shanes thigh, looking upto him questioningly "Baby, hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Shane shook his head, moving his body to look down at his girlfriend and forcing a smile on his lips. "Nothing, I just zoned out." Franchesca nodded, slowly rubbing her palms on Shanes tigh soothingly, not completely buying his answer.

He couldnt help but look back at Mitchies table just for a second when he was sure everyones attention was no longer on him. He was almost dissapointed that the table that he had been eyeing for so long was now down two people. Mitchies band members were still situated on their seats but Nate and Mitchie seemed to be nowhere around the whole bar.

_"I'm going to go with Mitchie." Shane added, not looking around for approval from either his or Mitchie family._

_"No you are not." His father stated sternly. "Do you think this is a joke Shane?"_

_"Dad-"_

_"No, you listen to me. You have already gone too far into this. Mitchie is leaving tour, but you cant. Are you really that bent on ruining yours and your brothers careers. God knows what will happen when the news of Mitchie pregnancy gets to the media. Everyone will know that you couldnt stay true to your promise and god knows what else the media will dig out."_

_"I dont care what they say."_

_"Well, you better start caring young man!" His father yelled. Mitchie placed her hand on Shanes arm, her actions telling him to obey to his fathers demands. "This is no joke! Mitchie is carrying your baby, we are on a world tour, you and your brothers make the band. If one of you is missing then the show is cancelled. We cannot afford to cancel the tour. You have been enough of a dissapointment Shane and you will not dissapoint your fans or your family any further. Mitchie is going back to LA after tomorrows show. We'll take care of what we have to tell the fans, and as for the two of you.." He shook is head in dissapointment. "You two are getting married as soon as this tour ends."_

When Mitchie pushed open the back exit of the bar, the cold wind made her feel almost light weighted. It was different from the warm, nearly stuffy atmosphere of the bar. She leaned against the hard brick wall and closed her eyes breathing in deeply. "As much as I'm flattered, Kid, you gotta stop salking me." She choked out, her eyes still closed, but fully aware of Nate who had follwed her out, standing next to her.

"Mitchie, I don't understand why you do it."

"Do what?" She asked, opening her eyes, her hands crossed around her chest already in defense.

"Why do you give Shane and Franchesca's relationship so much importance in your life that it upsets you?"

"What are you talking about Nate?" She replied, busying herself in lighting up a cigerette so that she wouldnt have to meet Nates knowing eyes.

"Oh, come on Mitchie. Dont even think of denying it." He said, his hand gently holding onto Mitchies arm. "Why do you keep looking at them and comparing their relationship to the one you had. It's never going to be the same."

"I'm not comparing anything to anyone!" She nearly yelled, surprising herself and Nate at the high pitch her voice held. "And it's not my fucking fault that your brother," she pointed "decided to parade with his new girlfriend on the tour that he knew I was on and kept her attached to his hip every second of the sun fucking shining day." She hissed, almost breathless at the end of the sentance. "It's not my fault that they're all lovely dovely with each other and he gets to hold someone every night and have all the pain washed away while I spend my days being miserable even when I fucking try to be happy. I just...ugh..." She screamed in frustration, dropping the unused cigerette on the concrete floor and running her hands through her dark hair. "Can he not be just a little considerate of my feelings? I just...whatever he can hate me and whatever the hell he pleases, he can be with whoever he wants, thats not my concern, but does he have to shove it in my face? Can he-"

Mitchie stopped breathless as Nates lips came crashing down on hers. It took her brain several seconds to register the fact that a) One of Nates hands was on her cheek while the other held her neck, preventing the back of her head from hitting the brick wall behind her b) Nate's lips were soft, and c) Nate was kissing her.

It took her a couple more seconds to recover from the initial shock and she cursed herself for almost liking the feeling of Nates sweet lips on hers.

She pressed her palms against his white v-neck, but before she could even gently push him away, Shanes voice did so. "Hey!" He barked, catching Mitchie and Nates attention. Theu pulled apart immideately, both breathless. Nates hands fell to his sides while Mitchies remained awkwardly held up as they turned their bodies to the direction of Shanes voice. "What's going on here?" He demanded, outraged at the little scene he had witnessed. Blood rushed to his face, turning it crimson, matching the same colour Nate and Mitchie's held. Theirs of embarrassment, but his was of anger. Shanes eyes were red and as his hands turned into fists, every vein on his arm seemed to bulge, his muscles bigger than Mitchie could remember. "What the fuck, Nate?" He yelled in outrage from his position at the door of the exit. "You're my brother you mother fucker! How could you do this to me, how could you kiss Mitchie!" They werent even given a seconds warning before Shane came plunging down on his brother, giving him a hit to his abdomen before sending him to the floor with one clear punch to his face.

Mitchie rushed to Nates aid,shocked as Nate held his already bruise forming face in his hands. "Nate, are you okay?" She asked in worry, supporting his back with her arm, helping him sit up. He remained silent for a couple of moments, removing his hand from his face as his eyes grew big and small trying to regain his posture. "Are you...let me see." She placed her fingers over his left eye which was now adorned by a black bruise. "What is wrong with you?" She flared at Shane who was hovering over the two of them with his hands still in fists. "How could you hit your brother? Who the hell are you? Nate are you okay?" She asked for the thrid time.

"Exactly. He's my brother, how could he do this to me?" Shane howled between gritted teeth, anger still radiating off him.

"What has he done to you?" She demanded.

"I...uh..I.."

"No, please tell me what the hell has he done to you. I would really like to know."

"He...I uh-"

"Exactly, Shane. He hasnt done shit to you. Now why dont you just hurry along and get back to spitting face with your girlfriend. Hurry, go...go, just leave!"

He still stood there though, with his knuckles turning white, watching the exchange between the two of them.

"I'm fine, Mitch. It's nothing, really...just a bruise. I'm okay." Nate assured as he got up, shaking away the little dizziness he had. "Just blacked out for a second, nothing else."

"It doesnt look like just a bruise, it's turning dark Nate, let me see." She held Nates face carefully, making sure not to cause any more damage as she examined his eye, ignoring Shanes presence right next to them.

"It's okay.." Nate assured, not so convincingly with one of his hands holding his eye. "Shane.." He said, slowly looking at his brother.

"Save it." Shane sneered.

"Forget it." Mitchie said, her face directed towards Shane. "People who dont want to understand will never understand. Don't waste your energy on them because in the end you'll know it wasnt even worth it." Sh hardned her face. "Lets get back to the hotel. I dont even wanna be here."

The ride back to the hotel was silent, the two brothers leaving Mitchie confused and angry. She decided it would be best for her to dissapear into her room while she made Nate promise he'd get his bruise checked out by one of the tour doctors already prestent at the hotel and also because she didnt want to be there when Nates parents would ask what the reason behind the bruise was. She was running away from the situation again, but it wasnt her fault that Nate decided to kiss her out of the blue.

After nearly an hour of aimlessly watching television in her room, Mitchie decided it would be safe to go see how Nate was doing. She knew no one had probably returned from the bar yet even though it was well past 1 am and was glad she wouldnt have to worry about bumping into Shane in the passageway.

"Hi.." She said timmidly as Nate opened the door.

"Uh...hi, Mitch." He looked tired and embarrassed by Mitchies presence at his door so late in the night.

Mitchie brushed past him, acting nonchalent to his uneasiness and making herself comfortable at the edge of Nates bed. "Oh um...okay.." Nate nodded, looking dumbstruk as he grabbed the ice pack he had abondened on his way to the door and took a seat next to Mitchie.

"So.." Mitchie dangled her feet over the bed, her eyes glancing towards the movie that was currently playing on Nates TV. "Hows the eye? You're gonna need a lot of make-up to cover that up for tomorrows show." She pointed.

"Ah.." Nate nodded, pressing the ice a little harder onto his throbbing eye. "I hate make-up" he mumbled. "Maybe I can like wear sunglasses through out the show and say I get blinded by the stage lights or something."

"Thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard leave your mouth, Kid."

"At least it makes me look bad-ass." He smirked. "The black eye and all.."

"Uh..no." Mitchie corrected him. "It makes you look like you got your ass kicked."

"So much for making me feel better." He smiled.

"You're brothers an ass." Mitchie stated, sliding her body backwards until it hit the beds head board.

Nate followed Mitchies actions warily, pressing his pillow against the head board to support his back. "So we've all kind of figured that one out."

"Why'd you kiss me Nate?"

Her bluntness caught Nate offguard, but he had been anticiapting that embarrassing question ever since Mitchie entered his room. His cheeks tingled with hints of red as Mitchie watched his face closely, as if she were trying to find an answer in his silence.

"I just wanted to shut you up." He shurugged, looking at her face to watch her reaction. "You were rambling and kind of loosing it and you needed to be shut up. I didnt think anyone was there. Sorry about that, I didnt mean to..you know...I would never, not that it wasnt good," he added quickly causing his face to turn even redder. "Like I mean, I don't like you like that Mitchie. I'm sorry."

"Geeze, Nate." She cracked a half smile. "And here I was sitting getting my hopes high. I've had the hugest crush on you since we were fourteen."

"You have?" Nate looked up hopefully only causing Mitchie to chuckle.

"No." She laughed, placing her hand on his knee. "Sarcasm."

"You're mean when you're sarcastic." Nate replied.

"Do you like it better when I'm sad old me?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "I dont like it when you're pessimistic."

"I dont like it when you dont get a joke. It's kind of a turn off, Kid."

"No, you calling me Kid is a turn off, Mitchie." He whined like the numerous times he hadover the years.

"Whatever." Mitchie sang the word as she stretched her body, getting comfortable in his bed. "What movie are we watching?"

"We're watching a movie?" Nate inquired. "Mitchie, I wanna sleep." He whined. "We have to wake up at eight, its past two."

She smirked at him. "Which makes it even better and since you had the honor of being beat up, I'll chose the movie."

"What kind of justice is that?" He asked grumpyly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mitchie shrugged as she went through the TV guide until she found something she wanted to watch.

"What happened with Caity?" Mitchie asked him slowly.

Nate shrugged trying to act like it wasnt much of a deal. "She just, she couldnt take it anymore...you know?" His tone changed when talking about her as if he still had hope for the both of them. "She never liked the limelight, all the attention, you knew that," he paused "and everything suddenly became difficult. I think she had enough of everything and just couldnt take it anymore."

"I wish I was there. I would have made her change her mind if not atleast helped her." Mitchie said sadly. "Do you still talk to her?"

"Not much, she calls every now and then. I try to too, but everything is so hectic now. I talked to her last before tour started, she was asking about you. Her friend said she was seeing some guy called Mark."

"I bet he's not half a good kisser as you are." Mitchie hit Nates arm, trying to make him smile.

He gave an almost smile and smirked at Mitchie. "You think I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah yeah...you can run around and do the happy dance now." She laughed.

Even after everything that had gone on that night Mitchie felt her happiest in a long time sitting there amilessly bickering with Nate as they watched The Incredibles and eventually fell asleep in their sitting positions on Nates bed. It was just like how things were before. Well, atleast with Nate it was and she wasnt willing to lose that for anyone, not even Shane.

Although she woke up by the time the clock hit 6am she couldnt remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. It wasnt because Nate had been snoring all night beside her, no. But because she was simply happy. She tossed and turned in the bed for an hour before she sat up and turned the televison on, muting the sound to make sure it wasnt a disturbance to the sleeping Nate next to her. She gently picked up the two pillows that they had placed in the middle of the bed in the night before they fell asleep, making it a partition so that neither of them would end up on the others side of the bed and placed them against the head board, leaning against them for her backs support.

She had only been watching television for a couple of minutes when the knocking sound on the door startled her and she jumped off the bed, making a dash for the door as fast as she could so that any further knocking wouldnt wake Nate up. She knew he needed the sleep. He worked too hard for his own good and sooner or later all of that was going to take a toll on his body.

In her rush to open the door she completly forgot to check who was on the other side through the peep hole.

"Why are _you_ here?" Shanes voice was dripping with anger, a change in composure from the split second Mitchie hadnt seen him before opening the door.

Mitchie sighed, not in the mood to argue. She suddenly felt sleepy again and just stood there holding the door half open as Shanes anger continued to grow. "Can we not do this now?" She mumbled, closing the door on his face before he could even reply. He prevented the door from closing with his feet and swung it right open the second he got a grip on the handle, shocking Mitchie with his loud behaviour. She was sure the sound of the door hitting the wall behind it would be successful in waking Nate up, but he only stired. Damn, he must be really tired.

"If you're here to talk to Nate he's sl-"

"No." Shane growled, abruptly grabbing her arm and dragging her into his room next door within a matter of seconds, not caring about leaving Nates door wide open.

"Wha-"

"Shut-up." He ordered menacingly, pushing Mitchie against the door.

"Shane!" She yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I actually came to apologise. I thought I was wrong, but I guess not. Now, you tell me what _you_ were doing in Nates room."

"I don't owe you any sort of explaination, Shane. I dont know who you think you are, acting like this. Stop being such a jerk and grow up!" She turned around, reaching for the door knob which she was unsecessful in turning as Shane grasped her shoulders before she could move and turned her back around.

"If I'm a jerk then what does that make you, Mitchie? You just spent the night in Nates room." He pressed her body tighter, jamming it between the door and his body. She widened his eyes at his actions and stopped breathing when his body came in such close contact with his. "How long did you think you could keep this from me?" He growled. His voice was dark and low in her ear and it sent chills down her spine. "How long did you think you could keep this whole secret relationship with my brother from me, Mitchie?" He demaded. His eyes were dark, but it wasnt completely because of anger. He looked sad and unimpressed at finding Mitchie in Nates room resulting in his outrage.

"When did you become such an oblivious judgemental prick? Now get off me!" She exclaimed, trying to shove Shane away with her hands. He grabbed her shoulder, holding her straight and attached his mouth to her ear.

"Or what?" Shane challenged. "What are you going to do Mitchie?" His tounge dipped inside her ear momentarily before his teeth bit down on her ear lobe.

"Or I will cut your balls off and feed them to the first animal I see." She threatened, pushing him a couple of feet away. "And dont touch me again, Shane. You have a fucking girlfriend, does that mean anything to you? I dont even get you anymore..." She threw her hands up in the air. "I dont get what your problem is. I didnt say anything to you when you brought whats-her-face to tour, I definately didnt go around bitch fighting with her when you gave me back the ring, nor did I state any objection when you decided shes gonna move in with you after tour. So why cant I kiss somone?" She questioned. " I know she told you to give back the ring." Mitchie revealed, lookign at Shanes eyes sadly. "I know you had an argument with her after we came back from the Wal-Mart signing and she mad you return it. I know, but you dont see me going around punching her for that or every time I see you guys suck face, do you?"

"Shes not moving in with me." Shane informed slowly. "Shes not."

"I dont fucking care even if she is, Shane. Where the hell is she anyway?" Mitchie looked around Shanes room frantically. "I'd like to know how she felt with you here with me. Where is she when shes needed, usually shes parading around like she owns the place."

"Franchesca left for a shoot in Colarado."

"Thats great." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get my things out of the house when we get to LA anyway, so feel free to replace my things with hers like you've replaced me with her." She spat.

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered.

"Sorry never cuts it Shane. Sorry is never enough." She left for her room with those words, not really caring that Nates door was still open and he was still sound asleep, unaware of her conversation with Shane.

Mitchie had finished her set an hour ago, refusing to sing with Shane that night. Her stubbonness caused Nate to fill in and they sang Stop The World as a duet. She figured Nate had explained things to Shane since he was no longer throwing ounches at his brother. She had been playing video games with Frankie after she changed out of her stage clothes and was just waiting for the next five minutes to pass as soon as possible. Not that she didnt enjoy Frankies company, she did, but she had been up all day and needed some rest.

Even though they were away from the stage, she could still hear the boys singing and her ears looked out for them to start Burnin' Up which meant a closure to the show.

"Hey Mithcie, what is Shane saying?" Frankie asked curiously, dropping his console and looking at the older girl. Looks like he was watching out for Burin' Up too.

"I dont know buddy." She replied, turning her attention back on the game of Mario Cart they were playing.

"Mitchie! Thats not fair, thats cheating! I wasnt looking!" Frankie exclaimed as Mitchie beat him in yet another round of the game.

Mitchie smiled. "You didnt say we were taking a break though, Tank."

"How do you do it? How do you always win?" The little kid inquired.

Mitchie laughed, ruffling Frankies hair, but before she could reply Shanes voice in the microphone caught her attention again. "This one is a new one guys." He informed the crowd. They went wild with just those words. The thought of being the first to hear a new Connect Three song made them scream louder with excitement and according to them, gave them major braging rights. "I'm playing it just for you guys. We hope you like it."

"Mitchie, is Shane going to play a new song?"

She shrugged. "Looks like it buddy."

The second she heard the first cords of the song she knew she had never heard it before. She tried to remember if Nate had said anything about a new song, but she couldnt remember anything.

"Staring at midnight,

and I can't fall asleep.

Pretending this pillow

is your body next to me.

I need to hear your voice,

need to hear you breathe."

_Shane looked at his phone for the millionth time, contemplating whether he should call her or not. He knew he should let her sleep, but he needed to hear her voice as much as she needed to hear his. It had been two days since they had spoken and he hated Europe because things had become so busy and the timezones were so different he hardly got to speak to Mitchie. Mitchie picked up on the first ring. _

"Tell me is it hard to be away from me?"

_She had been drifting in and out of her afternoon nap, feeling restless after she got back from shopping with her mother and Caitlyn. She was only two months along so she didnt need to worry about exposing her baby bump to the world, but she could never escape the paprazzi's questions as to why she left the tour. They has still not been given a definate reason. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, just at the thought of speaking to him. "Shane.."_

"You sound so damn cute

when I wake you with my call."

_"Hi.." Shane whispered._

_"Shane..." was all Mitchie could let out of her mouth. "I miss you."_

"Just gotta get through the summer"

_"I miss you too, honey. How are you, and how is the little one?" He asked curioisly._

_Mitchie laughed, looking down at her stomach. "Good. I went shopping with mom and Caity today. I got you a pink shirt."_

_"Mitchie..." Shane whined through the reciever which only made Mitchie grin harder. _

_"Remember, Shane onl-"_

_"A real man can wear pink, I know I know." He rolled his eyes, smiling at her words._

_"I miss you." She slowly whispered again. "Where are you now anyway, France or is it Germany?"_

_"Germany." He confirmed. "I'm gonna be back soon, Mitch. Just wait two more weeks."_

"And I promise you this fall,

I will be right there with you again."

_"Two weeks." Mitchie repeated._

"This is what we have to do till then.

Tell me what you know about love,

I'll tell you what I know about love.

Tell me all the words that you love,

and I'll scream them from the top of my lungs."

_"I love you and I miss you and I just...ughh" He groaned, frustratedly. "I wish I wasnt here. I dont want be here, I want to be with you. I hate this..." He threw the lamp on his bedside table, it landing with a thump sound._

_"Shane.." Mitchie gasphed. "I know I know, baby."_

_"I just hate being away from you specially at his time when I should be there with you." He said guiltily. "I miss kissing you."_

"Show me all the places you love,

and I'll make them all the places I touch."

_"I know." She tried to calm him. "But it's work Shane, you cant stop working."_

_"Sure I can." He interjected. _

_"Shane, you cant do that. That would be nothing, but selfish. Think about Jason and Nate, why should they not be able to tour because of us?"_

_"If me wanting to be with you is selfish then them, dad, wanting me to be on tour when you're pregnant in the other side of the world is nothing but selfish too."_

_"Two weeks, Shane. Two weeks. We've waited all this time so two more weeks cant be that bad can it?"_

_"Hmgh.."_

_"I bet you have to wake up at six, you should sleep Shane."_

_"I want to talk to you. I want to hear you speak. I miss you."_

_"I love you, Shane. Now sleep." She ordered._

_"I love you too, baby."_

"When I see you again

when I get home.

Oh, when I see you again

when I get home.

I'm comin' home."

**Forgive my mistakes please xD and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I know, I know I said I would update BEFORE new years but I happened to stay on vacation ne day extra (not my idea) and when I got back I got ill and classes have started again and I kind of didnt have much inspiration for this until like two days ago so here it is.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. This was long. **

**Anyway, drop a review if you are reading and tell me what you think :D**

**Song used: When I Get Home - Honor Society. **

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

She tried her best to block the sounds of Shanes voice - his melodious voice. One which she had once found difficult to live without hearing in the near past, but now she would pray to god that she'd be lucky enough to not see his face everyday. She couldnt concentrate on the game she was now losing against Frankie. She could only concentrate on Shanes voice. When the song was finally over, she felt relieved. She spotted Shane backstage on her way out. He was standing amongst the crowd of technicians backstage, looking over all the heads as if shearching for someone. His cheeks are bright pink and they seem to go even brighter when his eyes found who he was in search for.

Mitchie.

She turned her head, walking as fast as she could the other way. Not wanting any sort of conversation with him. All she wanted to do is enjoy a warm shower and snuggle up in her bed.

She ordered her breakfast in her room the next morning, not feeling like going to the restuarant downstairs and seeing the faces of her tour mates. She just wanted to be left alone. Being left alone turned out to be better than expected. She didnt let her mind wander. She concentrated on what she was doing, she concentrated on the songs she was writing. It astonished her at how many songs she had mangaed to write through out this tour. Too many to count, and they hadnt even finished half of it.

The thought of so much more of the tour being left annoyed her. She didnt want to be a part of this. She didnt want to go around everywhere with the extra baggage she felt like she was carrying, but she didnt have anywhere to go other than where she was. She most definately didnt want to go back to California. Not California, and the thought of California being their next destiantion, just a day away, marking the end of the American tour made her cringe. She wanted to find a magic clock and stop time, turn it back fifteen years when she didnt have anything to worry about.

The song writing was a way out - a way for her to forget that she'd have to be back in Los Angeles after the last show of the first leg of the tour that night. She felt superior to everyone at that moment, not that she hadnt felt superior to everyone so many moments in the past. Everyone was ecstatic. She could feel the joyous atomosphere that all her tour mates held about returning back home after two months. She could feel it even with her doors closed. She was sure she would be able to feel it if she hid under her blanket and covered her face with all the pillows in the room and she hated it.

She hated it.

She strummed on her guitar to block out the sounds only until she heard a knock on her door. Relucantly she opened it, finding Nate smiling widely on the other side.

"Whatccha doin' Mitchie?" He asked, jumping onto her bed and sitting crossed legged.

Mitchie cracked a smile and closed to door, turning around to see Nate flipping through the pages in Mitchies diary nonchalently. "I see a lot of writing has been going on." He pointed.

"Nahh I've actually been waiting for you to kiss me again."

"Ouch!" Nate brought his hand up to his eye, pretending to be hurt. "My eye starts throbbing everytime I think about that."

"Well, that was deserved." Mitchie sat next to Nate, mimicking his position. "But not from your brother, from me." She laughed. "And yeah, I've been writing. I dont have anything else to do. Everyone is so excited to go home."

"And you're not?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Mitchie looked up at Nate questioningly. "You know I dont want to go to California."

Nate nodded."Look at the bright side. We're only gonna be there for two weeks and then the tour starts again."

"Hmm" Mitchie hummed. "I have a lot of unfished business there anyway."

_"But August is so far away Mitchie!" Shane whined. "It's nearly a year away."_

_"I dont want to go to my wedding looking like I have a football strapped to my stomach." Mitchie informed, running her hands through Shanes thick locks and rubbing circles on his scalp. "Can you imagine me walking down the isle in a white dress looking like a hot air baloon?"_

_"I think you're amazing even if you become the size of California.." Shane looked up from Mitchies lap. _

_"Gee thanks."_

_"Why does how you look even matter?"_

_"Because," She stressed. "I'm only getting married once, and I want to look good okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"I'm eighteen Shane. I dont want to get married so soon. I know we have to eventually and till then we'll be living together. I'm sure we'll find a suitable house soon, but I wanna wait till next year. The baby will be born by then and everything will calm down. A wedding now will be too stressful."_

_Shane sat up from his head in MItchies lap in silence. "But we have to get married." He said like a little child._

_"I'm sorry.." She whispered a moment later. "It's just that...I dont know." She breathed running a hand through her dark hair. "I love you Shane, I really do...it's just, why is this happening to me?" She wondered to herself, taking her head in her hands._

_Shane watched Mitchie. He hated seeing her this way. He hated seeing her worried, he hated seeing her stressed, he didnt like any of it. And the worst part was he was unsure of what to do as she was. "Mitchie, baby," Shane's voice softened. He tugged onto her hands, but she didnt move. "Honey, please talk to me." He urged, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her to his chest. She let her hands fall and rested her head on his chest._

_"I'm sorry," She whispered again, staring at the diamond on her ring finger. "I just, I missed you so much Shane and now you're here and I realize that we're going to get a house together and we're going to be married and we're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby, Shane.." She spoke as if the realization daunted and she breathed in sharply, filling her ribcage with air. "I don't even know how to change diaper."_

_"I do, so you don't have to worry about diaper duty." He chuckled. "I have a younger brother you know." _

_"Shane..."_

_He kissed her forehead._

_"I know..." He breathed, gently pulling her into his lap. "I know, baby," he brushed her hair behind her shoulders before tracing the outline of her face with his hands and placing a sound kiss on her lips. She responded immidiately by bringing her hands up to his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm so scared." She admitted, meeting his eyes. He nodded knowingly, leaning his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent. "I'm scared too, Mitchie and I'm sorry, this is my fault-"_

_"It's not your fault." She insisted._

_"It is, Mitchie," Shane interjected. "Partly it is. But I know we're gonna be alright. We're in this together, we're gonna be alright."_

"Mitchie?"

"Yo, kid." She chuckled at herself, pulling out of her dreamland.

"Dad wants you to perform a new song for the last show in the American leg of the tour tonight."

Mitchie remained silent for a couple of seconds until Nates words made sense to her diverted mind.

"Oh" Michies lips formed an 'O' shape in understanding. "So thats why you're here."

"Umm..yeah." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Dad sent me. He thought it'd be better since you know, I got punched for you."

Mitchie rose her eyebrows.

"No, I'm joking. He sent me cause you talk to me which kind of makes me feel special cause you talk to me."

"What are you on Kid? I thought you knew better then to get involved in drugs."

"Shut-up. So, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because.." He sighed. "Dad wants you to. He thinks its the perfect way to end this leg of the tour you know, since we did a new song yesterday too."

"It was a cool song. You know, yesterdays one."

"Shane wrote it." Nate informed, staring at Mitchies face for any sort of reaction.

"I know." She replied.

"Okay, so will you do it?" He urged.

"Do I have another choice?"

Mitchie felt exhausted from all the rehersals. She felt like all of her energy had been drained rehersing and she didnt have any left for the show, or maybe it was because she gave the rehersals her all. She needed to consume her mind in everything but thinking about going back to California. She didnt want to face the reality of the situation and like many times before she wanted to run away.

The crowd that night made her nervous and she wasnt sure why though becuase she always felt nothing but loved by her fans, and she should be happy that she could spend the next two weeks without all of the people she had been seeing every day for the past 3 months. She could spend the next two weeks doing whatever she pleased. She could spend the next two weeks without having to see Shane and Franchesca. She'd be back home, her old home. The one she had grown up in, not the one she had moved into a year ago with Shane. She'd be going back to her parents house until she found one she could call her own.

Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she could no longer feel it. Every breath was shaky as she grabbed the microphone for the last time that night before seating herself in the middle of the stage on the stool brought by secrurity for her to perform a new song. She took a moment of silence before she was able to sing and contemplated her song choice because she knew it would raise questions once it was over. People would ask if she was still in love with him and even though she made herself believe she wasnt, she still had a hard time believing herself and she hated herself for that.

She hated herself for too many reasons to count.

The lights dimmed and she almost found a comfort in the darkness. She calmed herself and pretended that there were'nt 60,000 people staring at her that moment, waiting for her voice to echo through the crowd. She pretended she was alone, swallowing harshly and pretended she was singing for herself.

"I still remember the look on your face,

lit through the darkness at 1:58."

_She yawned again, but she knew she wouldnt be able to sleep and she'd regret not trying to in the morning when she knew Shane would drag her along nice and early to search for the couch they had yet to find for their new drawing room and a dresser for the guestroom. It was the anxiouty and the adrenaline. They had finally found the perfect house, Shanes enthusiasm causing them to move in as soon as the paper work was complete. She was happy to be finally with him where it was only the two of them. Their home. Their own home. _

_She couldnt take her eyes off of his face as he slept there, next to her. His beautiful face. Only the moonlight lit up their bedroom, and she watched him sleep soundly, like a baby. She made a mental note to buy lamps when they were out the next day. Shane looked so serene in his sleep, his chest rising up and down every second. She admired his long lashes and his thick dark hair that fell past his forhead messily covering his eyes. He still managed to take her breath away in such a simple state._

_She slowly ran the back of her hand down his cheek, the heat radiating from his skin making hers feel like it had caught on fire. Her fingertips brushed away the hair from his eyes and he stirred for a moment before opening his eyes._

"The words that you whisper,

for just us to know."

_"Mitchie.." He mumbled, confused. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Why arent you sleeping, is...is the baby okay?" He sat up quickly, his voice urgent and hoarse._

_"I cant sleep. Sorry I woke you."_

_"Baby," He sighed, wrapping his arms around her stomach, her baby bump now evident, he pulled her to him laying back down on the bed. "You can wake me anytime." Mitchie snuggled into Shanes body, enjoying the warmth Shanes body was responsible on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and within moments she found herself drifting into a slumber. _

_"Is this okay?" Shane asked._

_Mitchie nodded into his chest, suddenly too sleepy to speak. She felt at peace. His arms were where she belonged._

_He spoke quietly in her ear, words that were comforting even though they were words she was unable to make out in her drowsy state._

"_I love you." He spoke in her ear, pulling the covers over thier bodies, knowing Mitchie wouldnt be able to sleep without them.._

"You told me you loved me,

so why did you go

Away,

away?"

"I do recall now,

the smell of the rain."

_"It never rains at this time of the year!" Mitchie stated, her voice holding sudden excitement. She enjoyed the droplets of water on her face as she and Shane stepped off of the plane. They had caught the flight back from Texas where Shanes family and her had been celebrating Nates birthday and were back just in time for Mitchies untrasound in LA. _

"Fresh on the pavement,

I ran off the plane."

_"Honey, I'm so excited," Shane interwined his fingers with Mitches, placing a loving kiss on Mitchies lips. "I hope we find out its a girl, I wan't a daughter!" He exclaimed happily at the thought as they walked past the heaps of paparazzi ready to go the big ultrasound. They had been waiting in anticipation for that day, the day they found the sex of the child._

_"I want to have a son." Mitchie said slowly. _

_Shane nodded happily. "We can have a son too. We can have twins, I hope we're having twins."_

_"Shane," Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You know we're not having twins."_

_"I know, but I love the thought." He grinned widely. "I hope we have twins one day."_

_"And do you see that?" Mitchies gynechologist pointed to the screen. "Thats the heartbeat." She informed. "Would you like to know the sex of the child?"_

_"Yes!" Shane exclaimed eagerly as he held Mitchies hand while she lay watching the small sceen in awe on the hospital bed._

"That July 9th,

the beat of your heat,"

_Shane and Mitchie held their breaths in anticipation. _

_"Looks like the two of you are going to be welcoming a baby boy." Her doctor informed kindly._

_Mitchie smiled in victory as Shanes arms found themselves around Mitchies torso within seconds. "Mitchie, I'm so, so happy baby," He connected their foreheads. _

_"Me too." She held his face, kissing him slowly. _

_"I'm so...thank you." He smiled. _

_"Shane, you have gel all over your shirt now." Mitchie giggled._

"It jumps through your shirt,

I can still feel your arms,"

_"Shit." Shane cursed, moving his body away from Mitchies gigling one for a second before embracing her again. "But I dont care. I'm going to have a son!"_

_"Your phone," Mitchie mumbled pushing Shane away. "Answer your phone."_

_Shane left the room and returned back seconds later with an even bigger smile on his face. "I cannot believe this Mitchie. You are not going to believe this, honey."_

_"What?"_

_"I got the part! I got the part... I'm doing the movie and I'm going to be the father of a son, this day cannot get any better!"_

"But now I'll go,

sit on the floor

wearin' your clothes,

all that I know

I don't know,

how to be something you miss.

_"I want our son to be like you." Mitchie told Shane as she watched him make dinner from across the kitchen counter."I want him to be just like you. I want him to have your eyes and your hair. I want his cheeks to get as pink as yours do when your hot and I want him to have your smile. It's so beautiful, you know, your smile Shane? Gosh, I love it. I love your smile. Not the tight lipped one, no, when you smile fully, when you really are truely happy and you smile with your teeth, I love seeing that smile."_

Never thought

we'd have a

last kiss.

Never imagined we'd end

like this,

your name forever the name on my lips."

_"I swear, Shane! If you fucking make me dance or move for the matter of fact then I'm going to cut your balls off and feed them to the first animal I see. Why do we have to have a house warming party now? I can even bearly walk with your son in my womb!" She yelled, her pale face turning red. "Can you please cancel this party?" She whined standing up from the chair._

_"Nuh-ah.." Shane said._

_"You do not want to mess with Mamma bear right now"_

_"C'mon Mitchie it's gonna be fun!" He whined. "Your parents are coming and so is Caity, you havent seen her in a while have you?"_

_"They better come." She huffed, crossing her arms around her chest. "And Nate better bring my black forest cake."_

_"You know, Mitch. I knew you're gonna have a son." Caitlyn stated, taking a sip of her drink. _

_Mitchie rose her eyebrows at her friend. "Shut-up, you're only saying that now cause you know that I'm having a boy."_

_"No!" Caitlyn protested. "Have you seen Denise? She's like a boy making machine, I knew you'd have a son too." Mitchie laughed at her words as Caitlyn leaned against the wall, pointing her glass in front of her. "Is Franchesca Wayne at your party?" She asked unsurely._

_"Apparently," Mitchie shrugged non-chalently. "She's Shanes co-star in his movie." Mitchie watched as Shane left Franchescas side after greeting her and introducing her to a couple of the other guests and made his way towards them._

_"_I still remember,

the swing in your step.

The life of the party,

you're showing off again."

_Once reaching Mitchie, he gave her a wink, smiling cheekily as he held his hand out for her. _

_"I'm better sitting here while your son kicks the shit out of me." Mitchie explained to Shane seriously. "I swear, if I lose a rib-"_

_"Or two," Caitlyn interjected, while Shane rose his eyebrows at her, "What? This one's a beast you got there." She patted Mitchies stomach happily._

_"Then it's your fault. Why does he hate me so much?" Mitchie finished._

_Shanes playful expression turned worried instantly._

_"Are you okay?" He grabbed onto her arms worridly. "Does it hurt."_

_"I'm joking, Shane.." Mitchie chuckled as she watched relief flood over Shanes features. "Since when did you become so serious?"_

_"_I roll my eyes and then you pull me in."

_She slipped her hand into Shanes, playfully rolling her eyes as she excused herself from her friend. "Lets dance, I'll go slow." Shane assured._

"I'm not much for dancing,

but for you I did."

_"The party, I'm impressed, and you didnt even need my help." Mitchie giggled as Shane held her firmer, moving her in slow circles to the fast paced music. "Do you realize how stupid we look right now?" She laughed at herself._

_"No," Shane chuckled. "Everyone is just jealous that your going to be my wife in a couple of months." He said proudly,_

_"Yes, I can see everyone being jealous of me." Her voice was layered with sarcasm. "I can bearly lay my head on your shoulders and I cant even match my steps with the beat." She whined again. "You should go and dance with someone else. Have fun, it's your party, go and dance with Franchesca," Mitchie pointed with her eyes towards her direction, Franchesca watching the duo dance intently. "She look-"_

_"Shut-up," He scolded, crashing his lips down on hers suddenly. "Shut-up..." He repeated, holding her face in his hands as his lips placed firmly against hers and a moan errupted from the back of Mitchies throat at the sudden contact. "I want to dance with you." He mumbled. "My eyes don't see anyone but you." She gripped onto his shirt, using it to pull him closer while Shane dugg his fingers into her hair with one hand, letting the other rest on her over grown stomach, rubbing it lightly over her dress causing Mitchie to smile into the kiss. Shane used this oppertunity to push his tounge past her teeth and into her mouth, enjoying her taste and her warmth. Mitchie bit his bottom lip before slowly sucking onto the pink flesh, calming the wound. Shane growled at her ministrations before they both parted suddenly, desperate for air._

"Because I love your handsake,

me and my father.

I love how you walk

with your hands in your pockets,

how you kiss me when I was

in the middle of sayin' something.

There's not a day I don't miss

those rude interruptions."

_"Mitchie.." He slowly shook Mitchie awake. Shane had been sitting next to her sleeping body for more than an hour, still contemplating whether he should go or not. He knew he couldnt back out right now, last minute, and regretted his dicission of taking up the movie at such a time. Mitchie was due sometime within the next couple of weeks and he wanted to be with her every second of the day. But it was Mitchie who had encouraged him to take up the movie, making him realize how good of an oppertunity it was to explore his passion for acting even if she knew it would mean he'd be away from her. She wanted him to progress in ways he never thought he was capable of and she didnt want to be held responsible for him being held up. His parents already blamed her for that. _

_They thought she had suddenly became an obstacle in his success, they thought she was a barrier between him and his dreams and it killed her because that was the last thing she was or wanted to be. She wanted him to be his best._

_Mitchie stirred for a second before mumbling under her breath and waking up, not opening her eyes though. "Shane..?" She brought her hand out from the covers and blindly shoved it in the air, trying to find Shanes body. Shane laughed as it fell on his thigh and he covered her hand with his. "I'm not opening my eyes, I wont be able to fall asleep again." She lied. It was silly, but she didnt want to see him leave. She didnt want to be alone again, even if her mother and Caitlyn had come the night before to stay with her during Shanes absence. It wasnt the same. _

_"Okay," Shane nodded, moving her messy hair from her forhead and letting his hand slide down to her cheek. "I just wanted to say, goodbye." He stated._

_"Hmm.." Mitchie nodded feeling a burning sensation at the back of her closed eyes. "What time is it?"_

_"6:53.." He looked at the clock in their bedroom. "I dont want to go." He whispered guiltily._

_"Shane.." Mitchie couldnt stop a tear from leaving her eyes as she opened them._

_"See, I made you cry." He wiped away her tears._

_Mitchie laughed. "No, they're happy tears." She lied again. "Now that your going, no one will annoy me about having my medication." _

_"I already told your mom and Caity last night to make sure you have them on time." He grinned proudly, laying his body down next to hers._

_"Hey!" Mitchie yelled. "Do you have your shoes on? No shoes on the bed, I told you like a million times, Shane. Get off my bed with your shoes!"_

_"No shoes," He chuckled, swinging his leg upto Mitchies line of vision. She smiled and opened her covers for him to get in._

_"Thank you.." He said, snuggling his head into the nook between Mitchies neck and shoulder. Mitchie sighed, running her fingers through Shanes hair at the back of his head. He kissed her skin several times before whispering "I'm sorry I have to leave, I swear I tried to shift the dates, but they needed it to be done at this time of the year."_

_"I know," she smiled. "It's okay, I know. I'm just gonna miss you Shane. You better be back before your son is born."_

_"I will." He held her face as he kissed her. "I'll be back a week before the date and you're going to call me if you have any problems, do you understand? I swear, I'll be a call away. I'll miss you and Christopher." He smiled slowly at the nate they had decided for their unborn child._

_"It's only two weeks, I guess I'll live, and atleast you'll be in the same country."_

_"Thats always a bonus."_

"So I'll watch you live in pictures

like I used to watch you sleep."

_"Aaaand..." Mitchie held her stomach, laughing so hard she needed to catch her breath. "Do you...re-remember thhis?" She panted, pointing towards the photo album in Caitlyns hand. _

_Caitlyn nodded from her sitting position, laughing just as hard. It had only been two days since Shane had left for his outdoor shoot and Mitchie had been trying her best to keep her mind off of him. "Yes, and Jason, he-he was taking a picture..." Caitlyn burst into a fit of giggles again while Mitchie held her stomach, trying to calm herself. "Andhefellintothewater." She said in one breath laughing again as she struggled to control herself._

_"Mitchie, did you pee on yourself?" Caitlyn suddenly asked, looking at the darkened part of the rug that Mitchie was standing on._

_"Huh?" She looked down and stared for a moment. "Caitlyn..." She said slowly. "I think I'm.."_

_"Connie!" Caitlyn yelled panickingly at the top of her lungs._

_"Whats the matter girls?" Connie came running down the stairs. "If this is one more of your jok-"_

_"Mitchies water just broke," She spoke quickly looking between the mother daughter duo._

"And I feel you forget me,

like I used to feel you breathe."

_"But she's not due for another three weeks." Connie stepped closer to Mitchie, examining her state._

"And I keep up with our old friends,

just to ask them how you are."

_"I don't know mom. Someone take me to the fucking hospital!" She yelled, her voice an octave higher than before. "And call Shane!"_

"Hope it's nice where you are."

_"Mitchie, just a little harder baby, you're doing great," Shanes voice was nervous and caring. He had been in the delivery room for the past two hours, returning to LA with the first flight he could find. Doctors had informed him that the delivery had to be done soon or else it could rise further complications for both mother and son and he hadnt left her side for a second. He had read many books in preperation for this day, even if both him and Mitchie didnt know it would be coming so soon and he knew better than anything to not panic and not to annoy her. He had to encourage her, but he felt frightened himself. From this moment onwards they would no longer be themselves, they would be parents. A whole new person would be dependant on them and they would be held responsible for his upbringing and every other thing that came with parenthood._

_But they were ready for it. He knew they were. _

"And I hope the sun shines,

and it's a beautiful day."

_He took a deep breath and continued to encourage her. It was almost frightening watching her like that. Her face was red and she dug her fingers into Shanes arms, hoping it would somehow ease the pain. Her hair was wet and sticky from the sweat and she tried breathing in deep like she was instructed, but each breath seemed to take too much effort to muster up. "I'm fucking trying Shane, I'm trying!" She snapped feeling only heat radiate from her body. _

_"Yes, you're doing great." he assured, calming his voice. "You're doing great honey, just a little more." He moved the hair away from her forhead where it clung to her skin as she hung onto him tighter, Shane sure he'd need a bandage for his hand soon. _

_"I fucking can't..." She yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Yes you can. Yes you can, you're doing great. Push a little harder, you can do it. Just a little more Mitchie, thats my girl...just..." Shane's heart stopped when he saw he head appear._

_"I will fucking kill you when this is over Shane!"_

_He couldnt take his eyes off of the little baby in the doctors hand. He felt so many emotions at once. He didnt know if he should laugh or cry until he saw the doctors worried face. Mitchie had passed out seconds ago and he watched in confusion and fear as his minutes old son was placed on a table, several machines suddenly pressed to his tiny body while doctors screamed words that he could not comprehend at that moment._

_Seconds passed and so did minutes and the doctors line around the small table with the infant seemed to only increase. Shanes worried questions were not answered and he stood there helplessly._

"Something reminds you,

you wish you had stayed."

You can plan for a change in

weather and town,

but I never planned on you

changing your mind."

_It was near midnight when Mitchie gained concious again. Her eyes were heavy and her lips were dry. She licked them but the dryness didnt seem to go. Shane immidiately came to her aid, holding her close to him as she weakly drank from the bottle she was given. She didnt let her eyes adjust to the heavly lighted and over populated room. Visiting hours had ended hours ago, but everyone seemed to still be there._

_"Wh-where's my baby?" She asked urgently, seeing the dead expressions on everyones faces. "Shane?" She looked at him, her eyes begging for her son._

_Shane looked up at the room full of people, giving a light nod as they slowly decended the room. He looked anywhere but at Mitchie. He didnt know how he could face her._

_"Why are you all leaving? Where...where is my baby?"_

_"Mitchie..." His bloodshot eyes met her fearful ones for the first time._

_"Shane, where is he?"_

_"I-"_

_"Shane.." Her voice was hard and serious. "Why can't I see our son? Where is he, Shane? Why isnt he here? I want to hold him, bring him here." She felt her throat drying again and gulped down the whole contents of the bottle in her hand. _

_"I don't know what to say.." His voice cracked. Shane held onto Mitchie as if she were a fragile piece of glass and would break. _

_"Why are your eyes so red Shane?" Mitchies fingertips touched the area. "Have you been crying? Why have you been crying? Is he okay, is Christopher okay?"_

_"Mitchie," Shanes eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He held her to his chest as tears fell down his cheeks freely._

_"I don't understand Shane. What are you talking about? Bring Christopher to me Shane, where is he?"_

_"He didnt make it. Christopher didnt make it."_

_"Shane, I don't...what-...tell me where he is.." She demanded. "I don't, I don't understand Shane. You're scaring me."_

_"His, he's...he was stillborn Mitchie. He died in your uterus."_

"So I'll go,

sit on the floor wearin'

your clothes.

All that I know is

I dont know,

how to be something you miss.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss,

never imagined we'd end like this.

Your name,

forever the name on my lips.

Just like our last kiss.

Forever the name on my lips.

Forver the name on my lips.

Just like our last..."

**I dont like this chapter, honestly. But the song is love. I had several songs in mind for this one being Save You by Kelly Clarkson and honestly that would have gone pretty prefect with the situation we have her, but then it wouldnt be able to tell a story like Last Kiss does. Anyway, what do you guys think? You finally know what happened to the baby. I was gonna leave the part about Mitchie knowing about Christopher being still born for the next chapter, but then I though you all would have probably guessed that after reading this. **

**This chap is mostly their past and I dont know how you guys feel about it.**

**I dont really know what else to write here. Sorry for the late update though. I usually start of with little or no inspiration but as I go on writing everything just hits me like a ton of bricks and I get all these ideas and every chapter seems to be longer than originally planned like this one. **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter because MY ONE AND ONLY SISTER IS GETTING ENGAGED! woott haha you gotta excuse me for my excitement, I only have one sibling and her engagement party is on the 27th and is out of town *rolls eyes* and when I mean out of town, I mean an 8 hour car drive and I have to be there by the 24th and blahh I wont have internet connection. I'll try and take my laptop though so I MIGHT be able to write there. Cant make any pormises and I dont really see myself updating before I leave. I'm not sure, I might though if inspiration hits me like a ton of bricks like ot always does lol I might even end up writing the next chapter when I wake up tomorrow morning. You never know :P**

**Anyway, leave a reviw if you read this and thank you for reading and all the reviews.**

**I want to know what you guys think about this.**

**Love you all. Review 3**

**Song: Last Kiss - Taylor Swift**


	8. Chapter 8

She breathed out harshly, her dark hair flying a little before masking her face again. She tilted her neck backwards, leaning against the sofa, her eyes closed and silence on her lips. Her eyes opened the instant she felt a hand on her arm and she looked down at a smiling Frankie sitting next to her in the nearly empty hallway backstage.

"That song was so cool. Mitchie!" He exclaimed, giving her a teeth showing smile. "But why was it so sad?" He wondered.

Mitchie shrugged at the kid and he took a seat next to her, staring at her for a while before speaking again. "Wanna play Mario Cart again?"

"C'mon." She smiled, ruffling his hair before getting up, ready to go to the game room but stopped when she saw approaching her. "That song, Mitchie, it was wonderful. It blew me away, we should think about making it a single..it would drive the fans crazy."

"Thanks." She nodded, moving past him in an effort to try and avoid any other conversation with her manager. She stopped again though, to her dismay as she heard her name being called to go on stage. gave her a stern nod and she sighed, looking down at the dissapointed looking Frankie standing next to her. "Sorry, Tank. Looks like I have to go back on stage," She ruffled his hair. "We can play another day though.."

"Okay..." Frankie replied quietly. She hated upsetting him and hated seeing him sad. He was like her little brother, he had always been like a little brother to her even when her and Shane were just friends and felt bad for him everytime, even unintentionally when he would be ignored or his brothers wouldnt have the time for him. They didnt do it intentionally and he too knew that, but he had been dragged into his life with no other choice. Her heart went out to him when he was asked what it was liked to be Connect 3's brother and he gave the interviewer his cute little smile and replied "Its cool, but I wish I got to spend more time with my brothers." His innocence made her smile - something she had been attracted to in Shane when they had first met and now, she didnt even know if he was the same person. Maybe he was, and she just didnt know him how she thought she did.

She put on a smile, the best she could muster up. This was surprisingly not hard. Her fans always made her smile and even when she was in the worst of moods she would paint one on her face because after all they had given her, she knew that was the least she could give them. She waved at the audience and found herself being escorted to the middle of the stage by some of the dancers. Everyone was busy saying their 'Thank you's' and how privilidged they were to be a part of such a tour and how they were excited for the next leg. Mitchie didnt get a chance to look anywhere else and found herself being engulfed in a one armed hug.

She instantly knew who it was after all he was always giving her those. "You smell." She looked up, smiling at Nate. The crowd cheered loweder, unable to hear the conversation between the two singers as Nates arms fell back to his sides, releasing Mitchie. She could hear Jason give his goodbye speech to the chanting crowd and didnt even get a chance to sink in her surroundings when another pair of arms wrapped around her torso. She could smell him, she could feel him. She didnt need to do anything to know it was him. They had hugged so many times in the past couple of months, on stage, faking it for the fans. This time there was no pressure from their teams, this time this was unplanned, this time it was different.

Mitchie didnt know what to do. She couldnt push him away, not with thousands of people there, but she couldnt keep him so close to her. Her surroundings were a blur. She could feel the dancers dancing around, she could hear Jasons voice as if it were a far away sound and she could sense all 50,000 pairs of eyes on her. The flashing of cameras going wild. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. She didnt know what had initiated his hug and couldnt have been more thankful to Jason who introduced the microphone over to Mitchie to say her goodbyes. The look of heartbreak and hurt on Shanes face didnt miss Mitchie. And eventhough, she had wanted him to feel this way, she hated seeing him like that. It was different than she had imagined. She thought she would earn eternal satisfaction in seeing Shane Gray heartbroken and hurt, but it only made her feel even more miserable inside.

She knew it was only a phase for him. Franchesca was away and as soon as she was back, he'd be fine again. Almost ignoring her existance, like she didnt matter. Like she never mattered.

She smiled at the audience and spoke her gratitude into the microphone handed to her. All the time she spoke, she could feel Shanes presence behind her. His body, close ebough for her to feel the heat radiating from his saoking wet body, but far enough to not touch her. It bothered her and she couldnt make sense of anything she was saying to the audience. She stumbled upton her words and when she felt like nothing more was left to be said other than making a complete fool out of herself on stage, she handed the microphone to the nearest body she could find and stood awkwardly smiling at the fans untill the lights went out and the floor of the stage started moving, indicating the end of the American leg of the tour.

By the time she found herself backstage again, at the end of the tour, sure she had lost Shane, everyone was exchanging their goodbyes. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her tour mates, they'd be seeing each other in two weeksa again anyway. She turned and ghasped, not expecting to find Shane still standing behind her. "Do you want anything?" She asked, her hand on her chest. She was surprised at the calm voice she held, different from the usual harsh tone she used while speaking with him.

"No," He shook his head. "I just...nothing." He ended.

Mitchie watched him awkwardly for a second before deciding she had had enough of this tour already and made a stride for her tour bus. She watched her face in the mirror for nearly an hour, unable to tell as the time went by until she finally showered.

-X-

Mitchie hadnt spoken to anyone from tour since they had gotten back, only hours ago. Her parents were more than pleased to hold their daughter and have her back in thier house after so long. Mitchie smiled at the apropriate times and spoke when necessarry. She was surprised to find herself awake only a couple of hours after her tour bus had dropped her off. She had expected herself to be sleeping past noon or into the afternoon, but was staring at the ceiling in her room since 10 am. She felt peacful, but restless, the only sound in the room being the clock ticking away the seconds on the wall across her bed. She wanted to call Caitlyn, but she didnt know what to say. She didnt know if she had anything to say to her and put her phone back down after contemplating the decision.

"Mitchie, Mitchie where are you going? You just got here!" Connie called out, as Mitchie made a dash for the front door an hour later.

"I'll be back soon.." She assured before running out the door, not in the mood to give explainations.

She felt awkward standing infront of her home. Her home with Shane. Her hand shook, but she held the key she had firmly, placing it inside the keyhole, quietly opening the door, not sure if Shane was up yet. She didnt know if she wanted him to be up and heard the door close behind her with a loud thud, causing her to jump lightly.

'Nothing has changed.' she thought to herself as she walked passed the living room. Everything was as she had left it, but everything still felt so different. She peeked her head through the kitchen door, unsure of what or who she would find inside.

No one.

Her steps were light and slow, absorbing everything in the room for the last time in her life. She would never be back here. She could never live there again. Placing her handbag on one of the marble countr tops, she opened the guant refridgerator she had bought with so much entusiasm, thinking it would be wonderful to have such an oversized one at her home. Mitchie sighed. It was empty of course other than the few items of food scattered here and there.

She reached in, bringing out a half opened can of tuna. She rinkled her nose at the unpleasent smell and threw it into the garbage can to her right. She scanned the fridge, three month old eggs, stale bread, peas, black bananas, out of date mayonase, and left over pizza. She threw each useless item away until she left the fridge with only a pint of orange juice which was still in date. She didnt know why she was doing this, why she cared, but she felt like she had to because she loved the place. She loved the house, it was something so dear to her and she felt like she was caring for it by doing so.

"Mitchie?" Shanes unsure voice startled her and she immidiately turned, slamming the metal fridge door behind her. Her heat skipped a beat, she couldnt help it, but it did. To her he looked gorgeous. His hair was an unruly mess, poking up in spikes in certain places, and his eyes were in thin slits due to the bright sunlight illuminating the huge kitchen. She was right in her assumption, he had just woken up from sleep, wearing his usual attire, a white tank top and black boxers. A blush crept up her cheek which she couldnt stop, not that he noticed. She turned her body, avoiding eye contact.

"I..uh," He looked around the room and then back at Mitchie, uncertain if her presence was merely an early morning illusion or the real thing. "What are you doing here?" His tone wasn't rude, but rather surprised.

"I came to get my things. I left a lot of my clothes, and this.." She said, looking down to the ring in her finger. "It doesnt belong to me any more." She placed the metal down, it clanking against the marble counters. She felt like ahuge burdan had been taken off her chest and wondered why she had kept it for so long. "Ohkay..." she breathed, awkwardly walking past him and making her way up the large staircase leading to the second floor. She so desperately wanted to take a look around the rest of the ground floor, the foyer, the home cinema, the second living room, the study room, eveything, but she felt like she needed to finish what she had come for and leave as soon as she was done.

She couldnt help but notice the unmade bed in one of the guest rooms as she walked past them, making her wonder if she and Shane were not the only ones there. Was Franchesca there? Her head involentarily scanned the space, searching for anyone elses presence. It was weird how she felt so unknown, so out of place in her own home.

Mitchie took her time as she stood at the door of her and Shanes bedroom. The bed was neatly made, her things were still placed on top of the dressing table, just like she could remember, exactly how she had setted it. The room looked untouched, like it was rarely visited, like it was there like an album, just to see and relive the old memories.

"I sleep in the guest room, I dont sleep in our room anymore." She was caught off guard by Shanes voice behind her.

Mitchie nodded before speaking again. "Why?" She asked, stepping into the room.

Shane looked at her as if the answer was so obvious. "This used to be _our _room, its not the same without the both of us living in it."

She laughed bitterly, turning to face him. "Really? I'm sure it will be the same when Franchesca moves in and you'll fall back into the same routine. It wont make a difference who else is living in it."

"She's not even moving in, Mitchie." He stated, grabbing her upper arm and turning her to face him. "Where the hell did you get that from? I really don't know."

"Does it fucking matter where I got that from Shane! I dont really care, I just want my stuff and I'll be gone and you can do whatever you please with ths place."

"Please don't do this." He pleaded as Mitchie found her way around the room bringing out an empty suitcase from one of the cupboards and pulling open the door to her walk in wardrobe.

"What?"

"Please dont do this." He repeated. "Stay." His voice was still hoarse from waking up and sent a silent chill down her spine.

She stared at him for a while, trying to read his eyes, trying to see if they held any sincierity and shook her head.

Her eyebrows rose as she questioning eyed the boxes placed in one corner of the room. "They're my things.." Shane said urgently.

"I don't get what you want, Shane, and I dont want to get it." She picked up each item of cothing from their racks and carelessly tossed them inside the suitcase, wanting to get out of the house as soon as she possibly could.

"I'm telling you to stay."

"To do what?" She snapped. "Why do you want me to stay, Shane so that you can be fucking around with your girlfriend while I stand back and watch the whole scene? Thank you, but I've had enough of that these couple of months and would like to live withtout seeing any of your faces for the rest of my fucking life! But god of course had difeerent things planned for me, of course he does! And I have to see your face every day at work, so if you would kindly get out of the fucking way, I'd like to have these two weeks to myself without any part of you interfering in it."

"Would you please just listen to me? I'm sorry, okay? I really am sorry, about everything, about how things turned out, but cut me some slack will you!"

"What do you want me to forgive you for, Shane? For cheaing on me! for treating me like shit after cheating on me or for having no regret what so ever! I'm sorry, but my heart isnt so big Shane, and you will never have my forgiveness."

"I know I screwed up okay?" He fumed, running his fingers through his short hair. "And this house, it was ours and now that _we_ dont exist, I have myself wondering everyday what I'm doing here. I was fucking wrong, and I can't change it. I cant change what happened, but living here isnt right either. You dont need to take your things, I'm going to move in with Nate, hence the boxes so you can stay here. Don't don't leave this place."

"What makes you think I would stay here, Shane? I have no intention of being haunted by one of the most worst memories of my life."

"Jesus, Mitchie!" He yelled in frustration, grabbing her hand again.

"Dont fucking touch me and put some pants on for christ's sake!" She demanded, swinging her arm away which only caused him to grab onto it harder.

"Why does this bother you when you've seen me naked so many times before anyway?" He hissed.

"Because you're someone elses present now and I'm only your past, Shane! You have a girlfriend, why do you keep forgetting that?"

"I havent forgotten anything. I remember everything, I remember every fucking thing!" He insisted, his eyes red with anger.

"Then why did you forget that I was waiting on you? Why did you forget that you were engaged? Why did you forget that we had recently lost a child after which you went hooking up with your co-stars?"

Silence setteled in the room and for a moment Mitchie thought that she had won this battle, leaving Shane with nothing to retort. She turned to the opened suitcase, grabbing a blouse off of one of the racks when Shanes hand pulled her agonizingly hard, bringing her infront of him. He let go of her arm and brought both his hands up to craddle her face, smashing their lips against each other. She felt weak for a second, almost like she was dreaming, like she was paralysed. She dropped the piece of clothing to the floor, her mind screaming for her to push him away, at the same time she felt herself remembering the last time she had felt his delicious lips on hers. Months, it had been months and they still felt the same. Hs lips were soft against hers, actions practised a million times before.

Mitchies hands pushed him, she pushed him hard, with all her strength, but he was too strong for her. Not that her slender frame had a chance against his muscular built one anyway. Her fists hit his chest repeatedly, causing him to growl and snake his hand under her arms, around the small of her back, gripping her tightly. He pushed her into the rack of clothing, almost hiding themselves amongst the fabric. Mitchie stopped protesting when they hit the back of the rack. She could have continued hitting him until he was forced to stop, but she didnt because somewhere deep down she didnt want him to stop. She wanted to feel his lips lingering on hers even if it was for a minute, his minty breath, she missed being kissed by him.

Shane stopped kissing her, his lips parted from hers, but still stayed close. Close enough for her to feel his ragged breathing, close enough for her to feel his touch. Mitchie opened her eyes, embarrassment burning her. What just happened? What was she doing?

"What you thought was our last kiss, wasnt our last kiss." He whispered. "We'll never have a last kiss."

"Shane?"

They both turned, wide-eyed as Franchesca caught them. Red-handed. Her eyes darted from Mitchie to Shanes face and then back again, showing anger and betrayal. "I don't believe this." She hissed, stepping out of the closet and stumbling her way out of the room.

"Franchesca wait!" Shane followed his girlfriend down the stairs, leaving Mitchie staring at the open door of her walk in wardrobe, not believing what had just happened. How could she have let that happen? She stayed glued to her spot for a second, hearing the argument happening at the floor beneathe her. She tried not to eavesdrop but their voices were too loud. She could hear them arguing about her, and could imagine the look on Shanes face. She could imagine how he looked, standing there, defending himself, not that he had much to defend against.

She felt bad, and every time the room fell in silence she thought that maybe Franchesca had left, or even better, Shane had left with her, but then seconds later it would start again. She felt like she was the other woman. Why were the roles reversed now? She didnt even kiss Shane back, she thought. She tried making herself feel better by saying that they deserved it and she by no means was the other woman. If anything, she was far from it. She qucikly threw in the first of the left clothing items she could spot and zipped up her suitcase, dragging it out of the room.

They were still arguing and she didnt feel right walking past them. It would be awkward more than anything. She left her suitcase at the top of the stairs and found herself walking back, past her bedroom and infront of a closed door. The sounds of the argument happening downstairs slowly faded, but she knew they were still there. Her heartbeat quickened, and she breathed in deeply, slowly opening the door.

The first thing to hit her eyes was the bright orange painted walls. Her eyes almost squinted and she felt tears erupting.

_"I don't understand why we cant just have it blue like normal people." Mitchie insisted._

_"Because, Mitchie.." He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, orange is the colour of joy, its the colour of energy. I want our son to be happy and full of energy don't you, Im sure you do, orange is a great colour, see I'm even wearing an orange shirt today."_

_"But blue is a calm colour, its universal."_

_"Orange is cooler Mitchie. It's amazingly cool, you just dont understand it's coolness." He shook his head._

_"Whatever."_

She closed the door quietly behind her, not wanting to desrupt whatever the hell was happening downstairs. She looked at the room, the cradle, the piantings, the lights, and tears fell uncontrolably down her cheeks in silent sobs. It was the first time she had visited that room when she wasnt pregnant. It was the first time in nearly a year that she had. She sat down on the floor, oppositley facing the giant vacant wall, one which they had once decided on placing a huge family photo on once Christopher was born, she laughed lightly as tears fell down her cheeks at how that would never happen.

She felt like she was close to him. She felt her closest, her calmest, at peace in that room. Bringing her knees upto her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself, glad she couldnt hear them downstairs, and breathed out heavily, digging her face into her arms.

**I absolutely hate this chapter just if you guys were wondering BUT it did have a lot of Shane and Mitchie in it, present Shane and Mitchie which I think I have written the most in this chapter than any chapters yet. No significant flashback, but I wanted it that way because I feel like I gave you guys a whole lot of a flashback in the last chapter so I wanted to keep this kinda flashback free. Anyway, Shane is confusing and Mitchie still likes kissing him and he is going to move in with Nate since he doesnt believe its his house anymore if Mitchie doesnt live there. I dont know what else to say about this chapter other than I still dont like it lol**

**Sorry for the looong wait. Like I told you guys I was busy, and when I got back from my sisters engagement I was like sleeping for a couple of days lol Thanks to everyone for the wishes :D And of course for the reviews, I LOVE THEM. Thye are what inspire me to continue writing! :P**

**Let me know what you think of this and what you think may happen next. **

**Next chapter, I'm going to be introducing a new character. I dont know what you guys will be thinking about a certain new someone, and maybe Caitlyn will make an appearance?**

**You gotta tune in to see haha**

**Anyway, please review :)**

**I love you all :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie was startled by the body next to her providing warmth she was unaware of. She could feel the heat of the sunrays waving into the room and falling on her through the large french style windows. The body next to her shuffled and she brought her head up from her knees, her eyes red and swollen and cheeks damp and flustered.

She nearly cringed when Shane reached his hand out to place it on her knee and she stumbled a little backwards in her sitting position, scooting away from his hand. He had listened to her and changed into more suitable clothing, Mitchie noted. The look of hurt in Shanes eyes as she moved away from him was evident and she opened her mouth to say something, but Shane beat her to it "I know, I know." He said, his eyes cautiously glued to her face. Just the look on her face made him want to cry.

"I wish I had got the chance to meet him, you know?" She whimpered. Shane nodded, surprised she was speaking on the subject.

"We all wish we had, Mitch." Mitchie looked up at him, eyes meeting at the nickname he rarely used.

"And I killed him." She sobbed, digging her face into her hands. "I killed him, Shane. I hate myself." Her muffled voice broke his heart and he sighed, almost frustratedly. They had gone over this so many times before.

_She couldnt breathe, Mitchie felt suffocated as she lay there in the hospital bed, clinging to Shanes shirt. They both cried together, holding each other as if the other would dissapear if they lost touch. Shane tried holding it together, he had decided in his mind that he wouldnt cry, he had to be stong, but he couldnt stop the tears from streaming out of his eyes, specially when they wouldnt stop from Mitchies._

_It was past midnight and into the early hours of the morning when Shane heard words escape Mitchies mouth other than the sobs he had been hearing for hours. "Why did this - why did this happpen to-to us?" She sobbed. "What are we go-going to do? This is is m-my fault."_

_"Mitchie.." Shane whispered, tightening his grip on her, as he slid a little down the bed so that he was in eye contact with her. _

_"This is my fault Shane." She stated, her eyes red and cheeks damp. "I killed him, I killed Christopher."_

"Mitchie listen to me." Shane said sternly. "You can't just keep doing this to yourself. You need to stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do." She whimpered and shook her head as Shanes fingertips lightly touched her hair, moving away from his touch again.

"I didn't want him at first." Her voice choked out and Shane nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I thought it would ruin my life having a baby. How could I take care of a baby at eighteen? But then, but then you told me it would be okay and I believed you." She breathed out harshly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall behind her. She sat with her legs flat on the ground, trying to calm her shaking body, and even with those closed eyes, tears continued flooding down her cheek as she found herself unable to say anything more.

"Mitchie.." Shane whispered, leaning forward, not sure if she had heard him. "Honey, I'm going to hold you now okay?" He asked. He took Mitchies silence as her answer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. The moment she collided with him, a howl errupted from her and she clung onto his chest and cried like she had never cried before. He held her tight and close to him, adjusting her so she sat inbetween his legs and he gently moved away the strands of hair that clung to her damp face, careful not to move too much in the fear of Mitchie moving away.

Mitchie struggled to catch her breath and dugg her face into the nook of Shanes neck, breathing in the scent of his skin. "Shh" He cooed into her ear. "Here baby, I got you." He assured, bringing his hands down to her thighs, and putting her legs on either side of his so she was straddling him. He wrapped himself around her again and rocked their bodies softly. "Mitch, I got you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. He kissed her face, her eyes, her lips as she held him tightly against her body. It was quiet after a while and Shane could feel Mitchie's steady breathing falling on his neck, letting him know she had fallen asleep.

His eyes filled with tears of concern and worry and he found themselves drying as soon as they were wet. Soon the room fell into a silence that was only broken by the sound of their heartbeats. Shane stopped rocking their bodies and looked down at Mitchie. She clung to him as if she was fearing for her life. He was afraid he didnt know how to calm her, she wouldnt believe if he told her it would all be okay. He didnt know what to do with her. He carefully picked her up and carried her back out of the room and into their bedroom, placing her gently on the soft bed. She gasphed lightly at the loss of contact she had with Shanes body but fell back asleep within a matter of seconds. She looked exhausted, mentally and physically and he shook his head at her in sadness as he slowly tucked her in.

-X-

"Caitlyn? Oh my god, Caitlyn!" Mitchie practically yelled over the 'small group of close friends' her mother had invited on the occasion of Mitchies arrival back from tour that evening. The small group ended up consisting of people she hadnt met or seen in over a year and after greeting each guest she found herself standing by the large glass door that connected the swimming pool to the rest of the house, all alone sipping at her wine. Although she wasn't too fond of having a lot of people around her, she felt rather happy in that atmosphere. Maybe it was because crying made her feel better, maybe that was what was holding her back. "Caity!" Mitche waved furiously, grabbing the brunettes attention.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn fell against her in a large thump, causing Mitchie to stumble backwards against the opened glass door, regaining her posture in seconds and throwing her arms around her friend the second she could. "I havent seen you in like a year!" Caitlyn exclaimed, holding Mitchie by her shoulders, examining her and then hugging her again. "This is Jeff." She pointed to the tall guy who Mitchie had yet to notice standing next to her. "My boyfriend."

"Hi." She nodded lightly, shaking the hand he held out with a smile. "Mitchie." Firm grip. She looked over at Caitlyn, nodding as if in approval. She loved Nate, she really did, but if Caitlyn was happy with who she was with then Mitchie had no right to interfere and mess with her life. The first thing that Mitchie noticed about Jeff was his height. He seemed almost too tall at six foot and four inches and was perfectly built. He was was a Petrochemical engineer, working at a well established firm. His hazel eyes sparkled with sincierity everytime he spoke, and he was intelligent enough to match Caitlyns humour.

Mitchie needed Caitlyn in her life, she realized that only after spending only a couple of minutes with her again after so long. She felt happy and found herself in tears of happiness when Caitlyn would remember a specific encounter from their past and the two friends would burst out laughing like school girls. Jeff stood proudly next to Caitlyn the whole time, speaking occassionally otherwise just sitting back and watching the two friends interact after so long.

"Mitchie sweetie" Her mother called, gently placing her hand on her daughters arm. "Nate is outside, waiting for you." Mitchie looked back at Caitlyn who's attention was on the mother-daughter duo at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name. "Okay, mom." She nodded. "Excuse me for a moment Jeff, I'll be back in a second Caity." She said offering a smile to her friend who nodded in understanding before watching Mitchie walk out the front door.

"Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed, a jump in her step as she found Nate awkwardly pacing back and forth in the front of her house. "Nate" She smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders as she faced him. "Why are you standing here, you should come in, Kid." She held his arm, bringing him halfway up the stairs.

"No." He objected, stopping her. "I already went in actually." He looked down at his hands. "Caitlyn is there with I'm assuming her boyfriend? I just wanna avoid any awkwardness you know?"

"Oh.." Mitchie half nodded in understanding, not really knowing what to say.

"And anyway, I just came to give you this back." He handed Mitchie her handbag which she had long forgotten back at her house in the morning. "You left it at your old place so uh, Shane told me to give it to you since you wouldnt be too uh thrilled to see him."

"Thanks." She said warily looking at him. "So you actually went in and saw them and came out, huh?"

"Do I have a chance?"

The look of hopefulness in his eyes was almost saddening. "Honestly Nate, he is...he seems perfect for her." Nate nodded. "She seems happy."

"I just want her happy."

"But having said that.." She smiled. "You're Nate Gray dude, you always have a chance. You should come in. I know you're dying to meet her and it's not like you're enemies or something, you guys still talk sometimes...she'll be..she'll be happy to see you."

"I have to go back, Mitch. Shane is still unloading his stuff and I told him I'd help."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Nate. Just come in for a while okay?" She insisted. "You'll like it. And I'm sure your brother is capable enough to unpack his things." She dragged him with her to the steps leading to the slightly ajar front door and turned back to face him before going in. "I love you Nate." She pulled her arm around his shoulders and gave him a teeth showing, sinciere smile. "I love you too, Mitchie." He admitted, smiling goofily as he pulled his arms around her shoulder too.

"And.." She added. "If they are all lovey dovey which I don't really think they are in public, at least we have each others broken hearts to make fun of and laugh at each other."

"Eventhough that wasn't funny, I'm gonna pretend it was and laugh." He said awkwardly, chuckling as they entered back into the party.

There was no denying that Nate was happy to see Caitlyn eventhough he seemed a little reserved in the presence of Jeff. They were soon laughing like the old times and soon Jeff joined in as if he was always a part of the group. Neither Nate nor Mitchie knew if Jeff was aware of Caitlyn's previous relationship with Nate and they tried avoiding any conversation related to that phase of their lives to avoid anything awkward happening, but that was hard to do because the only reason Caitlyn was ever a part of their lives was because of Nate.

"We're going to so many new cities this tour. We're performing for the first time in half the places we're going to in the South American leg. I just can't wait." Nate gushed proudly, a shine in his eyes at the though of performing for the first time in a new place.

Mitchie found herself almost frowning at the mention of the tour that she had just got a break from less than 24 hours ago and made herself smile forcibly when she caught Caitlyn looking at her almost sympathetically.

Everyone looked at Nate when the sudden noise of his phone ringing caught the groups attention. "Dani...yeah I'm still here, no...what? shit, I'm coming." He spoke urgently into the phone, shoving it back into his pocket. "I have to go, sorry guys. It was nice meeting you, man." He shook Jeffs hand moving onto Caitlyn. "I'm glad I got to see you after all these months, Caity." He said truthfully. Mitchie felt sad at he distance in his tone as he spoke to his once lover. He knew that she was no longer his to claim, but the sound of him giving up was what saddened Mitchie. Nate Gray does not give up. "Sorry I have to leave so soon." He told Caitlyn moving his body awkwardly, not sure if he should give a goodbye hug or just a nod. He did the latter.

"Nate, you just got here like half an hour ago." Mitchie complained.

"Yeah, I know." He said, again in a rush. "Shane lost the apartmant keys and he's waiting outside." He hugged Mitchie, kissing her temple. "I'll call you. Bye!"

Mitchie hadnt realized how exhausted she was until she found herself in the confines of her room again. She had bearly rested the past weeks she was on tour and now that she had the opportunity, she wasnt. The four walls felt like a prison suddenly, but she was too tired to realize. The suitcase she brought in that morning stood there in the corner of her room, waiting to be opened as she plomped herself on her bed. She felt like her head was spinning and as soon as Caitlyn was gone the feeling of extreme depression hit her again. She didnt know what to do, she didnt know why. She just felt like she was someone living a lifeless life. Even after accomplishing everything anyone could dream of at such a young age, she still didnt know what her aim in life was. What was she brought into the world for? She had no clue, she felt like she was wandering around, lost. Her life felt like it was on a standstill, she felt like she couldnt progress to anything else. She felt like she would never be able to get out of the shell she had surrounding her after all the happiness left her life. And the most depressing part was that she feared she'd be like that for as long as she lived.

_Shane kissed her furiously. His lips met hers in desperation, the tase of salt from the tears steaming down their eyes only making both of them hold onto the other in urgency. Teeth clattered against each other as Shane's tounge entered Mitchies mouth. The kiss was sloppy, but full of passion. Mitchie ran her fingers down Shanes curls, grabbing onto them agonizingly hard and returning the kiss with just the same amount of passion and hurt. Shanes lips seemed to meet her chin, tounge, lips and neck all at the same time. The white hospital bed squeeked when Shane moved his weight, hovering over Mitchie as she tugged onto him in need, kissing any part of him she could reach. Her eyes were closed, pretending that if she couldnt see the truth, it wasnt real. She didnt want to believe any part of it. It was moments later when clothes were shed, skin against skin. Mitchie was still confused and breathless, but that didnt stop her from needing Shane. They both needed each other so desperately. How could this have happened to them?_

Mitchie stared up at the ceiling. She had been doing this since she had fell exhausted on her bed, but hadnt noticed the darkness her room held until she saw the shadow of her curtains against the moonlight, making patterns on her walls. She got up, suddenly feeling dizzy and held onto the side of her bedside drawer to hold herself up. She stumbled towards her bathroom in the darkness, turning on the bathroom light and letting it illuminate her room.

Mitchie didnt know who she was looking back at. The girl in the mirror's eyes looked back at her challnegingly as if asking who are you? How did you get like this? She asked herself those questions as her eyes searched her face in pity. She touched the dark circles under her eyes carefully, why hadnt she noticed them before? And even if she did, why didnt she care? She touched her face, watching the mirror carefully as if to see if the lifeless creature really was her.

She slept for a couple of hours that night. After her third cigerette, when the coughing suddenly started she decided it was enough for now. It was still dark when she woke up. She stared at her phone for a while, she wanted to call Nate. She knew Nate would make her feel better and when she did, she was surprised to find him awake at 3 am. He was too busy to talk and Mitchie wondered why. So much for always being there for each other.

When she put the phone down, she got that feeling again. The feeling of failure, the feeling of heart break. She didnt know what the failure was for, her last album had done unbelivealbly well, she was touring the world, she had everything, but she still had nothing.

She had hated being on tour, but at that moment missed it more than anything. Tour was the thing that had kept her busy, she had something to do, it kept her distracted from life. And now she was lost again. She wanted to run, run to Shane. She wanted to hug him and hide in his chest. But after her crying session less than 24 hours ago, she wasnt ready to show him her tears again.

She was all alone.

The roads were free like she was expecting them to be as she drove recklessly, lucky that Los Angeles seemed to be asleep, or maybe the part of the city where she was driving to was. She was surprised she remembered exactly where the cemetry was, and she found herself running. She ran and ran. She ran until her legs were tired and she was breathless. She panted harshly and started coughing until she fell on the soft grass near the concrete. She knew where she was. Exactly a year ago she had been there. One year. Had It really been _that_ long?

_Christopher Shane Gray_

_June 15th 2009_

Her fingers gently touched over the name in the darkness, looking at it as if it were made of gold. She didnt cry, but she felt numb. Exacly how she felt at the funeral a year ago. Mitchie took out the flower from her back pocket and carefully placed it on the gravestone.

"Hey." She whispered shakily. "Hey honey. Christopher." She was silent for a couple of seconds as her fingers ran over the name over and over again. "I miss you." She said almost inaudibly, suddenly tears threatening to sill again. But she stopped them. "I'm sorry Momma hasn't come to visit you. I'm sorry. It's not that momma's busy, I would have never been too busy for you, honey. It's just...I didn't know what to do. I didnt know what to do when I lost you, I was so lost. I'm still lost. I didn't want to believe you were gone, I still cannot believe it. I love you so much, Christopher." She admitted calmly. "I loved you before I knew who you were. I loved you before I met you, before you were in my life. I loved you when I was scared of having you and I still love you now that you're gone." There was an odd sense of relief as she spoke, saying things she could not say to anyone else. Not even to Shane. She had never been one to tell the other of her feelings. She couldnt let them out because they were so hard to say. The simplest things became the most difficult words to let out of her mouth, her only expressable way being through her songs.

"How long has she been here?" A voice asked.

"I'm not sure."

Mitchie squeezed her eyes, cursing at the harsh sunlight. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits at they opened and she brushed the dirt off of her hands as two men looked down at her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The young man clad in a sophisticated black suit and red tie asked as the other who she assumed to be the caretaker of the cemetry looked down at her irratatibly.

"Did you spend the whole night here?" The caretaker asked.

"No um...I just, I uh...yes." Mitchie spoke, still a little dazed as she looked back at the gravestone she had fallen asleep near.

"That's against the cemetry rules." He stated. "Please make sure this does not happen again. Visiting time closes after 8pm and no one is permitted to enter the cemetry after that. If this happens again, I'm sorry, but I'll have to report you, Miss."

She stood up, her head spinning and not paying any attention as the caretaker continued blabbering on about rules and guidelines until he left soon after while the other man stayed, watching her cautiously.

"I was visiting my mothers grave and I saw you laying on the grass." He spoke. "Are you okay..."

"Mitchie."

"Mitchie." He nodded, giving her a small crooked smile which Mitchie couldnt help but find too adorable for someone who had found her laying in the middle of a cemetry near a grave. "Do you need me to dive you home? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, I'm fine. I'm alright." She assured.

The man nodded. "My name's Dave by the way. When I saw you, I got kind of scared. I called the last number on your phone, Nate?" Mitchies eyes widened. Why would he want to do that. "I'm sorry, if that was inappropritae, but I've been coming here for the past seven years and I've never seen anyone laying down like that. He said he was on his way, so if you want to wait for him or something..." Dave spoke awkwardly, realzing maybe he shouldnt have done that and as if on cue Mitchie saw a figure approaching her, only it wasnt Nate. It was Shane.

**What do you think? This chapter was really hard for me to write because Mitchie is such a mess in this chapter, but something happened. Something that might make you guys like Shane a little more, lets see if you guys can catch onto it. And CAITLYN'S HEREEE! with her boyfriend though :( and Nate being his awkward self, but he was dying to go back home...I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Caitlyn permanent, but shes here for now and she'll be present in the flashbacks that I'll have in the future chapters. What do you guys think about Shane comforting Mitchie? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME :D**

**And as you might have noticed. I have started replying to reviews from last chapter :) **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, they mean the world to me. And I wont be able to update soon. Sorry, I have exams coming up and they need to be my first priority at the moment. But I'll try writing when I have the chance :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think...AND I got to 100 reviews! Thank you guys so muchhhh!**

**Love you all...**

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Chapter 10

There was fear in the thick silence between Shane and Mitchie in the car. He had been driving for the past twenty minutes, not a single word spoken to Mitchie after he found her at the cemetery. His face, his eyes, the way his cheeks were almost throbbing because his jaw had been clenched so hard said so much more than a million words. She chewed on her bottom lip, dropping her gaze from Shanes side to her lap. She could feel the anger radiating from his body as if it was filling the space inside the car, each second the air getting thicker and thicker

She felt scared of Shane and she didn't even know why. He was harmless. He would never hurt her, if only she could believe that. If only he hadn't hurt her before.

Mitchie didn't know if she should speak. She was afraid to utter a single word, she didnt want to hear his yelling voice. Not today.

Not a single word had been exchanged between the two of them that morning. She had silently followed him back into his car, him pulling out of the parking Lott in the cemetery dangerously fast, not even looking at her. He had been driving aimlessly, not ready to speak yet, not ready to scold her for her stupid behaviour, not ready for another fight. She could feel it all building up and she knew he'd burst soon.

"Please take me home." She gathered up the courage to speak, her hoarse voice almost cracking into a sob. The sound of her voice caused Shane to look her way for the first time during the car ride. He noticed how she was almost curled up into a ball, her small body pushed up against the door, staying as far away as physically possible from him.

Her body jerked violently as Shane's car came to a sudden halt.

_It was quiet for a while. Mitchie thought maybe Shane had given up and she let out a shaky sigh, flipping the wet pillow over and digging her face into it._

_"Mitchie! Mitchie let me in!" Shane banged onto their bedroom door. She could feel her body shake every time she heard Shane's fist have contact with the door, pleading for her to open. "Please honey, please...just let me in...Mitchie!" He yelled frantically, pushing and punching the door. She heard him curse, obviously trying to search for the spare keys._

_"Mitchie, baby please...I'm scared. Please open the door, please just, just say something.." _

_She had been silent from the moment she had woken up that morning. All she wanted was to be left alone. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone at the funeral that day. She sat next to Shane, her family and friends constantly checking for their well being with constant eyes and sympathetic looks sent to the couple. _

_She didn't want to see her son be put into the ground. She wasn't supposed to witness such a day, it was always supposed to be the other way around. _

_She didn't even know how she made it home past all the security outside the cemetery, past all the media attention, past all the eyes of her near ones, watching her like a hawk. She didn't know how she made it, all she knew was that she couldn't be there. Only minutes after she had reached home and locked herself in her room came the banging and Shanes voice. The sound of his voice made her want to cry even harder. Why did he not understand that all she wanted was to be left alone? She didn't want anyone with her, she didn't want anyone to look out for her or care for her, she didn't want to share her grief with anyone, not even Shane, she just wanted to be alone._

_"Mitchie," He begged, his voice on the verge of cracking. "Please open the door honey. I'm here for you, please just...please open the door."_

_"I-I'm fine Sh-Shane.." She choked out, not sure whether he heard her. "I'm fine." She whispered, assuring herself more than anybody else as she dragged her wobbly feet towards the door._

_"Oh gosh, Mitchie!" A relieved sigh left Shane's lips as his arms found her immediately, holding her into a desperate hug. "Baby," He held her face, moving away the lose strands of hair that stuck to her damp face. "I love you, I love you so much Mitchie." He hugged her again. "Please don't...don't do that again." He kissed her lips before stroking her hair soothingly. "Don't scare me like that." Mitchie nodded into his chest, gripping onto his black shirt as she heard the sound of her front door closing followed by the voices of her family members. "I love you too, Shane."_

"Are you fucking crazy? What were you...what were you thinking? What were you doing sleeping at the cemetery?"

Mitchie cringed at Shane's tone as she struggled to meet his gaze. "Really Mitchie, are you crazy? Do you want to be kidnapped or murdered or raped, is that what you intened on happening because that's the way I see it!"

"I just-"

"You've just fucking lost your mind!" He hit the steering wheel in anger. His face was red, his eyes sparkling in rage, they were red too, almost blood shot and she noticed he had grown dark circles under them just like her own eyes. His hair was an unruly mess and he still had the clothing she had seen him in in the previous day. He looked like a combination of tired, sleep deprived and frustrated. Even under so much stress he looked nothing less than a Greek god.

"You know how fucking lucky you are that that guy called Nate and didn't actually hurt you or call the press. Your parents must be going fucking crazy right now Mitchie, what the hell were you thinking? What the hell is going on in that mind of yours?"

"It's June 15th today." She informed in a whisper, trying her best not to let any tears out in front of him.

"Do you think that's a rational excuse for your actions Mitch, do you?" He scolded, running a hand through his messy hair in anger. His brown eyes held so much rage, it was almost menacingly sending a chill down Mitchie's spine.

"But it's 15th June today, Shane." She whispered again looking him in the eye.

_"Maybe you and Mitchie should visit a therapist, Shane."_

_"She just...I just...she doesn't talk to me anymore." Mitchie watched Shane sigh sadly from the kitchen doorway, his head hanging low as his mother rubbed his arm supportively.._

_"I know this is a hard time for you son, and I want you to know that we are all here for you. You're not alone in this Shane, I want you to know that." Shane nodded at his mothers words, hearing what she was saying but not really listening. His mind was with Mitchie. He was constantly worrying about her, everything in his mind was occupied by her. There was a constant fear in his mind regarding Mitchie and how she was coping with everything. He felt so distant to her, like she had caged herself up and she wasn't letting him in and it scared him. He couldn't feel anything else other than the fear for her, he was too occupied worrying and thinking of ways to make her speak to him, to make her open up, to make her his Mitchie again that he couldn't feel the hurt he was going through himself, he knew it was there, but he couldn't feel it because every fibre of him was filled with care, worry and fear for Mitchie._

_Mitchie poked her head a little closer to the door in hopes of getting a better sound of the mother-son conversation she was eavesdropping on. She looked behind her back every few seconds on a look out for Frankie or Nate who might suddenly appear from wherever they were in the huge Gray mansion._

_"I don't know what to do, Mom." Shane took his face in his hands. "I'm scared that I don't know what to do. I don't want to see her go down a road where I'll lose her forever. I can't lose her, Mom."_

_"Shane look at me honey." His mother urged. "You have to stay strong Shane. Be strong. Mitchie is only nineteen and there's a lot going on in her head right now, a lot of things that don't make sense and she's lost and hurt, but you're the only one who can break her out of the shell she has built around her."_

_Shane nodded. "I have to be strong."_

_"That's right son. She needs you more than anybody right now.. You are her everyone right now, Shane. Sure she has people around her but for her its the same as having no one if you're not the person she confines in." Mitchie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _

_Shane's words were ringing in her mind over and over again. She was hurting him, but she didn't know how she could stop. She wanted to talk to him if that was what was going to make him feel better, but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't thinking these days, her mind was blank._

_"Take this Shane." Denise handed him a white folded paper. "Caitlyns mom told me about her once. She's a good therapist, you and Mitchie should see her."_

_"Thanks Mom." Shane mumbled. "I should go wake Mitchie up. We should get going."_

_Mitchie practiced her smile, bringing her fingers to her eyes to make sure they held no tears before walking into the kitchen. "Shane it's so late." She fake smiled._

_"Oh, hi honey I thought you were sleeping." Denise smiled._

_Mitchie returned the smile with much effort. "I just woke up now." She lied. "We should go home Shane."_

_"Yeah.." He nodded. "Bye, Mom. Love you." He engulfed his mother in a hug. _

_"Love you too Shane." She rubbed his back lovingly, opening her arm out. "Come here, Mitchie."_

"Is that a rational enough reason for you to be sleeping at a cemetery? Do you even think about your actions before you do them Mitchie, because right now you're looking kind of crazy!"

"Because that's what I am, okay Shane? I'm crazy! I'm fucking crazy! Do you hear that? I am crazy..." She suddenly yelled. "I'm crazy that I lost my son, I'm crazy that I cry, I'm crazy that no one remembers and I'm crazy because no one fucking cares okay? Moral of the story I AM FUCKING CRAZY!" Mitchie was so surprised at her own outburst that she didnt realize she hadn't breathed through the whole sentence. Her face had turned as red as a tomato and she was suddenly aware of how hot the California sun was.

"No one has forgotten anything okay?" Shane said much more calmly, composing himself and bringing the car back to a start in fears of causing a scene in the busy road he had pulled up on.

"You always thought I was crazy." Mitchie laughed humorlessly.

"I never thought you were crazy." He shook his head.

"You wanted to take me to that stupid therapist." She pointed, watching him move his eyes from the road to her face every ten seconds.

"I just wanted you to be back to normal." He mumbled sadly.

"When you were trying to take me to that therapist I had just lost a child that I didnt even want at first, but learnt to love him more than anything in the world even though I never got a chance to know him." She reminded. "Which sort of person will be in a 'normal' state of mind in such circumstances?"

"It's a year today Mitchie." He said slowly.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you remember."

"Why do you act like that Mitchie!" He demanded, hitting the steering wheel in frustration which in turn caused him to honk the car in front of them. "Why do you act like you're the only one affected by what happened and the rest of us just left you in the corner to cry, why?" He was screaming again, startling Mitchie. "You need to stop acting like a kid and grow the fuck up! Everyone and everything isnt about you and the whole world cannot stop living and cannot stop functioning because everything isn't alright in the Mitchie world!"

"Stop yelling at me Shane." She felt tears slowly dwell her eyes.

"NO!" He hit the steering wheel again. "I will not fucking stop yelling! Stop living in the past...I'm not telling you to forget it, but don't let it make you weak. Keep the past in your mind and make your present strong. Don't let our past destroy you, and you can start by taking some responsibility for a fucking second."

"Me?" Mitchie wondered aloud in astonishment. "I need to take responsibility? What about the responsibility you had towards me, Shane? What about that? Did you fulfil it, no."

Shane laughed mirthlessly. "I was so busy worrying about _you_, trying to fulfil my responsibility towards _you _that I wasn't even given the time or permission to be upset or be hurt about Christopher's death because I was so busy trying to make you get out of the twenty word limit you suddenly set yourself to. Just because I don't show you my hurt, just because I don't cry in front of you, just because I dont show you my regret doesnt mean I dont feel any of those things." The car came to a stop, forcing Mitchie to look out the window and see she was already outside her home. "Now how about you go inside, start acting responsible and let your parents know that you're still fucking alive? Now get out."

-X-

"We just need you to approve of this story and theme and we can start shooting for the single soon. Maybe even next week."

"I'm on tour for three more weeks though." Mitchie explained to the creative director as she took a sip of her latte and placed it back on top of the enormous table in the conference room the meeting was taking place in.

"That's not a problem. I have already had you schedule cross re fenced and you have three days off, a week into the tour. We can schedule the shoot for then and South America will be a perfect setting for the single. And the rest of the bits and pieces can be shot in LA after you're back."

"Okay." Mitchie nodded. "Can you send this back to Clara, my assistant, she manages my schedule."

"Will do."

"And uh..what about the guy? I mean, who will I be opposite? I don't even have time to search for a suitable guy or hold auditions."

"Well, we have that sorted out." She said. "The team has narrowed it down to three guys who they think will be suitable. I'll send you the pictures and the rest of the details, but you have to give me a confirmation on a guy by tonight."

"Alright." Mitchie pressed her lips together, holding her hand out to shake with the other woman. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you soon."

-X-

"I cant believe you're leaving for tour again in two days." Caitlyn sighed as she moved her body so she was laying on her back on Mitchie's bed. "I feel like we have so much to catch up on."

"I'll be back in like three weeks." Mitchie shrugged as she cearfully hanger-ed an article of clothing into her wardrobe. "And anyway, I'm sure you have the tall, dark and handsome Jeff to entertain you." She giggled. "Well not dark..but you know what I mean. Where did you meat him anyway?"

"I met him at Kendall's wedding." Caitlyn smiled at the fond memory.

"Kendall got married! Why do I not know about this?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"Well, at that time you had a) cut everyone including me out of your life and b) you were touring Europe." Caitlyn informed bluntly. "I don't even know why the label let you tour at that time. I guess all they care about is the money you're bringing in." She sighed and Mitchie knew what was coming after that. A critical evaluation from Caitlyn Geller. "I mean, you're album had been pushed back for _after_ you had the baby and _after _you and Shane were supposed to get married. It had been pushed a whole six months back and suddenly you got crazy and wanted to leave the country and it was the perfect opportunity. I just can't believe they played along to your craziness."

"Gee, thanks Caity." Mitchie frowned.

_"This is absolute, absolute madness Mitchie! You can't go to Europe, why the hell do you want to go to Europe?" Shane was still breathless from running through the house and up the stairs to find Mitchie sitting idly on their bed. _

_"My album is releasing at the end of next month." She stated matter of factly. _

_"You're album wasnt supposed to be released till winter, Mitch! What's going on?" He asked, suddenly finding everything too much to take in at once. "You're supposed to be here, with me, not at the other end of the world. What's happening?"_

_"They pushed it forward." She informed. "Well, I asked them to. We don't have much time. The first single is releasing on Thursday and I'm just..I just, I'm going to Europe for the promotion."_

_"All of this just makes no sense." Shane shook his head. "Why are you...this is all too sudden, you're..you cant go to Europe. You cant handle all of this again so soon Mitchie. You're not fit enough." Shane said calmly, trying to make her understand what exactly she was doing._

_"I know what I'm doing." The tone Mitchie held surprised Shane. It held so much bitterness and anger that the girl in front of him almost seemed foreign to him. "I'm not crazy."_

_"I'm not saying you're crazy, Mitchie." Shane held her hand. "But this...I don't get this. Whats the rush? December was such a better date, honey. It hasnt even been a month yet."_

_"I'm fine." Mitchie insisted, moving her hand away from Shane's. "I don't want to wait any longer and plus, the lable doesnt have a problem with this. They said they're fine arranging everything in this short time. I'm going to Europe and that's final."_

_"You can't just leave like this."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"You cant Mitchie!" Shane spoke, his voice louder than he wanted to be. "You can't! This is so sudden and uncalled for. This is crazy, Mitchie!"_

_"Thats what you think I am isn't it!" She exclaimed suddenly. "You think I'm crazy and thats why you want to take me to that doctor. That's why you want me to stay! I hear you and your mom talking the other day, I'm not crazy!"_

_"No.." Shane said silently, taken aback by Mitchies revealation. "Thats not why Mitchie. Fine okay, you wanna go to Europe, fine. You wanna release your album next month, fine, but I'll come with you...I'm coming with you." _

_"I don't want you to come with me Shane. I don't want you to keep following me. I want to be left alone, why don't you get that!" _

_"Do you really think going on a promotion tour will help you isolate yourself from everyone else? Do you, because really Mitchie you are delusional. You wont even have a free hour to yourself...you're going to be surrounded by people every single second of the day. You know that Mitchie, then why are you doing this?"_

_"Maybe because I want to be away from you." She said bitterly. "I just...I don't want you following me Shane."_

_Mitchies words almost made him want to cry. He could feel the burning sensation at the back of his eyes. "Please don't say that." He knelled down on the floor near her legs that were dangling over the bed and held her hand again. "I'll come with you. I swear, I'll give you your space. I wont interfere in anything, I'll stay away from you I promise. You don't have to talk to me, I wont even show you my face. Please just let me come."_

_"Which part of 'I don't want you to come with me' do you not understand Shane? I don't want you to come with me, Just stop forcing me okay...you have your movie shoot anyway."_

_"I want to come." He still insisted over her angry attitude. Angry over what, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care what she said to him, he was too in love with her to care._

_"Just stop it okay? Just fucking stop it! You're not coming and that's final."_

"You didn't even tell Shane about the Tour or the album release. We're you gonna leave without telling him if he hadn't found out?" Caitlyn asked.

"Can we please just not talk about this?"

"Okay, okay..." Caitlyn held her hand our in surrender.

"Heeeyyyyy..." Dana popped her head through Mitchie's bedroom door. "Look who's here!" She exclaimed as she entered Mitchie's room with a couple of files and a garment bag.

"Dana, hi!" Mitchie smiled, hugging her friend. "Caitlyn this is Dana my stylist and of course friend and Dana, Caitlyn one of my best friends!"

"Hi!" Dana exclaimed in her usual happy manner. "Hi, nice to meet you." Caityln replied with a smile.

"So do you have my dress for the premier?" Mitchie inquired.

"That, I do." Dana smiled happily. "I'm surprised you're going to this thing in the first place."

"I have to otherwise Shane's dad will eat me alive." Mitchie frowned, plomping back down on her bed. "Does it sparkle?"

"Yes." Dana laughed. "That's the only way I think I could make you go to Shane and Franchescas movie premier. But anyway, look at what I have." She brought up she files in front of Mitchie's face. "Caitlyn, come here. We're gonna chose the hottie Mitchie will be paired with in her next single! I have their portfolios and the rest of the information with me right here." She squealed excitedly.

**Well, look at that! An update! :D I bet you guys gave up on me huh? **

**I have my mocks from sunday and they go on until the middle of april and then from may I have my exams and they finish at the end of June. So I really dont know how I wrote this, but I did! and its up...**

**Sooo...a lot of craziness in this chapter ;) Even though when I re-read this I kinda hate how it turned out and I've changed my mind and this is my most hated chapter. sigh... I think you guys could give Shane a chance after reading this chapter, what say? The guy isnt that bad.**

**Anyway, the next chapter, whenever it is up will be the premier and maybe them back on tour and her music video shoot.**

**I usually have a lot to write here but right now im just at a loss of words so I'll leave it to that, but please tell me what you think and what your theories are since Mitchie isnt as much as the vicitm as she shows to be, sheane has a hear too you know, Mitchie? what do you guys think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know, I wanna hear your theories! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Love you guys!**

I wll be replying to the reviews from the previous chapter soon, promise. In the meanwhile please REVIEW to this :P

**And P.S a lot of you guys asked if shane and franchesca have broken up, but you'll see in the next chapter :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie searched for the food stall as soon as she stepped into the theatre, forgetting about the heaps of paparazzi she had surprised by her attendance to the premier. Her Louis Vuittons clanked against the tiled floors and her head stood strong on her shoulders, full of confidence she had found so easy to fake these days. She stuffed her mouth with a crab cake and quickly turned around when she saw a couple of meters away talking to someone she didnt recognise.

"Mitchie?"

She squeezed her eyes and cringed, placing a fake smile on her face as she turned around to face. "I was going inside...but I saw the food."

"You need to swallow that and make an apperance inside." ordered.

Mitchie nodded. "I'm going." She said like a little child being forced to do something she didnt want to. "I dont even wanna be here." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

She found her seat next to Danielle, Jason and Nate just a couple of seats away. Mitchie hadnt expected to enjoy the movie as much as she did and by the end of the movie when the lights were turned on again and the audience errupted into an applause, she found herself smiling proudly. She felt proud of Shane, a feeling that was so foreign to her. A feeling she hadnt felt in a long long time.

During their time together she had always encouraged him in his enthusiasm for acting and seeing him finally being rewarded for his hard work made her happy. He may not have had an Oscar winning performance but Mitchie had been with him during the days he used to stay up all night and perfect his lines and shoot all day just for his TV series and seeing how much he had improved made her embarrassingly teary eyed. This was the last thing she was supposed to be feeling.

She qucikly wiped the single tear at the side of her eye before anyone got the chance to notice and looked around the theatre, wondering what she was supposed to do, suddenly lost.

"Mitchie, do you wanna grab a bite? Jason and I are going to dinner." Danielle offered.

"Um.." She was surprised by the offer."I don't wanna intrude or anything."

"Dont be silly." The older girl laughed. "Nate is going with us too. We invited Shane, but I think he has to go to the after party or something. He has to stay back. I'm so proud of him."

Mitchie didnt know what to say about the last part. "I don't know about dinner. Maybe next time, I dont think Jason would like my presence there."

"It's just dinner." Danielle put her hand on Mitchies forearm. "We miss hanging out with you."

Mitchie agreed once she realized the sincierity in Danielles voice which caused to older girl to smile in response.

"I'll grab Jason, you grab Nate and meet us outside okay?" Danielle smiled warmly, almost motherlikely before she left.

Mitchie nodded even after Danielle had left, she was still in quite a daze and before she went on her hunt for Nate, she looked around trying to locate Shane. She couldnt find him. She didnt know where he was. The theatre was almost empty and when she stood back in the lobby, calling Nate to find out where he was, she spotted Shane. He mingling with some people, trying to socialize and get the word out about his passion for acting at what Mitchie realized was the after party being held just a couple of doors away from the theatre.

Even though she didnt notice, she was trying to memorize his laugh. She knew how it sounded, and knew how he looked like with a suhge smile on his face and she just stared, trying to figure out if it was the same laugh she had always know. She could hear it ringing in her mind from far where she stood. One of his hands was in his pocket while the other held a glass of champagne Mitchie knew he wouldnt be able to finish. The black suite he wore hugged his torso perfectly. She didnt like the new short hair he had been recently beeb spotted adorning. She loved his curls, the longer hair she could run her fingers through, the hair she could grab in a fist and earn a moan from him.

She was appauled with her thinking and when she came out of her daze, Shane was alone, no longer surrounded by a sea of people while the party behind him resumed. She didn't know how long he had been watching her and her cheeks heated up at the thought. Had she been staring back at him? Ofcourse she had been. She tried to not make her embarrassment seen obvious as she took a step towards him, but immidiately took two back when she saw Franchescas hands snaking up his waist and lips on his ear, whispering something. His eyes were still glued on Mitchie, but that did not stop the warm smile Franchesca earned from him. He rubbed the top of her hand lovingly before she pecked his cheek and dissapeared into the crowd again.

It hurt her. She didnt want it to hurt, but it did for a reason she would forever deny. She tried to ignore the surprise on his face as she walked upto him, but he beat her at her words before she could even open her mouth.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked. His eyes were suddenly playful as if he were expecting sarcasm or a snide remark from her.

"I did." She confirmed, nodding her head slightly. "You did a good job, Shane. It was nice watching you on the big screen."

"Thanks?" He responded, obviously as confused as she was by her sudden change in demenor.

She nodded again, unsure of herself before silently turning and finding her way out.

_"Don't go." Shane said slowly. He sat at the edge of their bed, his hands on his lap with a defeated look on his face._

_Mitchie sighed. "You know that is not going to stop me." She looked at him, but he wouldnt even look her in the eye._

_"I love you." He whispered defeatedly. "Doesnt that count for anything?"_

_"Don't do that." She warned. "Dont do that to me." She pulled her suitcase to the door. "You know I have to go."_

_"No you don't. You dont have to go."_

_"It's absolutely worthless talking to you. Why don't you try to understand?" She demanded, glancing at her watch to make sure she wouldnt be late for her flight._

_"I've tried to understand enough, but I don't get this!" Shane stated frustratedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_She watched him for a moment as the sudden silence in the room begged her for an answer. She left without saying a single word, without giving him a second glance._

"So, have you packed yet for tomorrow?" Danielle inquired.

"I didnt really unpack after we got back, it's just really frustrating." Mitchie replied with a laugh. "I can't believe the week went by so fast and now South America for a month." She took a spoonful of her black forest cake and mint ice-cream while the others nodded around her.

"I heard you're gonna be shooting for a music video into the tour. What's it about?" Jason asked curiously.

"Its just for the next single from the album." Mitchie shrugged. "I havent really put much input into it. I trust their judgement. The only thing I did was pick out the male lead opposite me, that too with Dana and Caitlyns help."

"Ohh who did you guys choose?" Danielle chirped excitedly.

"Robert Freemont."

"He's hot." The older girl replied with no reservation and Mitchie nodded, laughing with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"What are you guys doing after tour?"

"We haven't really got anything planned yet." Nick shrugged. "I mean, we're probably just going to take a break for a while." He said, eyeing Jason.

Mitchie nodded, knowing what they were talking about. She knew the time was close, the time when they'd all want a break from everything. Shane had mentioned it a couple of times before when they were together, but she never really realized how soon everything was happening. They loved music, it was what they breathed for, but it was time to take a break. They wanted to find something else that they enjoyed, something other than music that could keep them occuipied, something that made them want to work even harder. It wasn't like they were leaving music, but with Jason married, he wanted to spend some actual time with his wife other than catching a flight every morning to a new city or spending the whole day away from her working. And now with Shane already processing a career in acting, everything was falling into place. Everyone knew it would be the hardest on Nate. He didnt know anything other than music, it's what he thrived for and the thought of replacing it with something else was impossible. It didnt mean he wasnt supportive of his brothers though, he was happy because it meant he'd be able to bring a differnt genre of music to his fans that they had yet to recieve from him.

Once dinner was over, Mitchie excused herself to the restroom. She combed her black hair with her fingers, straigtening the ones that fell to the front of her face out. She felt normal for a second, staring back at herself in the mirror. She felt like nothing had changed, as if she had been sitting there having a normal dinner with Shane's family, minus Shane. Like they were the same old people that she had grown up with and she was the same old Mitchie, but she wasnt. Maybe they were the same, maybe they hadnt changed, but Mitchie couldnt deny the fact that she had.

"You should never buy heels on sale even if they are Prada." Danielle came stumbling into the ladies room. Mitchie gigled at Danielle and moved to one side of the large mirror giving the older girl more space. "Did you have a good time tonight?" Danielle asked, reapplying her lipstick.

"I did. Thanks for inviting me, Dani." Mitchie nodded.

"It was actually Jasons idea." Danielle turned to face Mitchie. "I know that he didnt speak much tonight, but he still does have a special place for you in his heart. He just finds it hard to show. It's taking time, it's taking everyone time."

"You know, Danielle.." Mitchie said quietly. "I really am sorry if I hurt you. About you know...what happened."

Danielle pursed her lips together and stared at Mitchie for a second before shaking her head. "When you left Shane, I was really mad at you." She started and Mitchie watched, listening quietly. "I think I almost...I almost hated you. But there was a part of me, a really small part that understood why you left California, but I couldnt understand why you left _him._ He's my brother and I love him and anything that hurts him, hurts me and when you left, you left such a big hole in his heart that he still hasn't been able to fill. All of us have realized that everyday is going to be a new struggle for the the two of you, for our families and there will be no end to this struggle until the two of you sit down and talk and figure this out. Even after a year, although it seems like so much has changed, in reality very little has."

"Is he happy with Franchesca?" The words seemed to seep through Mitchie lips before she could even stop them, but no sign of surprise was seen in Danielles feature upon recieveing the question.

"I don't really know." She replied. "She's a nice girl and they've had their problems, but they're still together so that must count for something."

Mitchie nodded, swallowing as the words formed a bitter taste in her mouth. Her stomach dropped and a she was overcome with a feeling of dissapointment.

"But..." Danielle continued. "I know one thing that counts more than anything else. I know that Shane still loves you. He just...he can't show it to you because he's so scared you're going to break his heart again. He doesnt want to go through what he went through again because he wont be able to pick up the pieces and move on this time and he knows that the second time around things will never be the same."

"So..." Nate streteched the word as he kept his eyes strictly on the road that night driving Mitchie back home. "You met Caity again last night, huh?"

"She didnt really say anything about you." Mitchie replied before he could even ask the question. "You should talk to her, like alone or something. Call her and hang out as friends, maybe test the waters and see how she's feeling, but right now she seem pretty into this Jeff dude."

Nate nodded. "The other day, seeing her...it was like I was awestruck by her. She still makes me smile without doing anything. How is that possible?"

"Awh Nate." Micthie smiled, ruffling his hair as if he were a 5-year-old. "You're so cute, I think I'm in love with you." She giggled. "But really, after tour, you need to stop working Nate. This is your chance, take the break you deserve. Just stay away fromt he media for a while, maybe you might get a chance to have her back."

Nate nodded again. "Shane told me about yesterday." He said, this time turning to his left to see Mitchies face. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Mitchie breathed out, running her fingers through her hair in thought. "I just...I've been thinking about it. I couldn't sleep last night, it's like all the voices were haunting me."

"What voices?"

"Everyones. Just everything that everyone has said. It's like it was echoing in my ears and I couldnt stop it. It's driving me crazy, Nate and I've decided...I've decided I'm going to get some help."

"Help?"

"I've decided that I'll go to that therapist everyone bugged me about. I don't want things to be like this forever. _I_ don't want to be like this forever. I just need her number, Nate."

A small smile crept up the side of Nates face. "This will really help you Mitchie." He encouraged. "She's a great therapist. Shane's been doing really well with her. I'll get her number form him and I'll even go with you if you like."

"Shane's been going to the therapist?" Mitchie asked, surprised. She felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, all the blood draining from her face. "He-he...why?"

"He also lost something you know." Nate said harshly. "He lost his son as well as his fiance running away to the other end of the world." Mitchie could tell Nate was in defense mode, his words set out to protect his brother. She felt as if all the anger Nate had towards her, all the frustration about the situation that he wasnt able to lash out on her was slowly coming out. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly a second later.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie repeated after him. "I shouldnt have said that. It's just...I dont know."

"After you left, all of us, Mom specially convinced Shane to see . When you had that breakdown in France and Shane had to fly all the way there to get you to actually open your hotel room, none of us wanted him to go. We were being selfish, but we didnt want him to go. He had just started therapy and was doing well. We didnt want him to see you and lose all of that again, but he went against our wish because he couldnt think about you and what was going on with you in Europe."

_Mitchie thought she was doing well. It had been three days, three days till she left, three days into the promotional tour, three days and she fell apart. She had been back from an interview in a French radio station. She felt like she was drowning in the own air she breathed in, like life had become some sort of unbearable burden and she had no conrol over herself or things she was feeling. The next two days she stayed locked in her room, refusing to talk to or see anybody. Her interviews, performances and fan meetings had been cancelled. She wanted to hide in a tiny hole and never come out. If anyone from her team dared to open her room door with an exrtra key provided by the hotel, she would scream and throw things until they dissapeared back from where they came from. _

_"I don't want anyone here." Mitchies voice was raspy. She licked her dry lips, and she realized actually how thirsty she was. Her arms wrapped themselves around her knees and her eyes adjusted to the sudden light brought into the dark room by the opening and closing of the front door. Before her mind could make anything of the dark figure entering her room without her consent, the room went dark again and the door closed with a clicking sound of it being locked. "I said-"_

_"Mitchie."_

_Her head spinned in a million directions from the one word leaving Shanes mouth, her name. No, he couldnt be there, he couldnt, she shook her head. "Mitchie." He spoke again urgently, movng around the room trying to locate a light switch. "You said you could do this." His voice was monotone and Mitchie immidiately covered her eyes as he turned on the light and then turned it back a second later seeing her discomfort. "Mitchie.." Shane muttered softly kneeling down on the growned next to her. He did not touch her in fear of her reaction, but found relief when she made the first move and pulled herself to his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and he dug his face into her dark greasy hair. It was obvious she hadnt eaten or showered in days, but he didn't mind the smell of her damp hair and instead he pulled her closer, stroking the dark strands to soothe her while she silently whimpered in his chest. "I'm here for you, baby. I love you. I'm here for you." He assured inot her ear._

_Shane quietly moved away from her when a knock came at the door, but Mitchie grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "I told them to bring some food up." He explained. "I'll just get it and close the door straight away. You're hungry aren't you?" She removed her hand from his as the mention of food caused her stomach to rumble in hunger. He squeezed her knee before standing on his feet and getting the food from the staff member on the other side of the door. "Im going to turn the light on now, okay sweetheart?...Mitchie?" He pulled the trolly of food into the room. "Honey.."_

_"Okay." She whispered. _

_He turned on the bed side lamp next to Mitchies body, the room illuminating dimly. Shane held Mitchies hand firmly, bringing her to her feet and placing a firm kiss on her lips. His left hand held a side of her face, fingers tangling into her clampy hair while the other fell to her neck. "I love you, Mitchie." He whispered again. "I love you so, so much." Mitchie licked her lips and nodded. "I-I love you too Shane." He smiled kindly at at her and seated her on the large queen sized bed. She took the glass of water her handed her gratefully and gulped it all down in a go, followed by her food. _

_"You know you don't have to do this Mitch." Shane reminded her once he had showered her and made she had eaten all of the food he had ordered. "We can go home." He held her hand in hope of convincing her. "We don't have to be here," his fingertips grazed the top of her hand. "You're alone and miserable here, Mitch, look at yourself. We can go home, please.." he held her face in his hands, his brillant honey coloured eyes staring back at her. His strong arms held her close needing to feel her body next to him. He needed it to keep him sane, he needed her with him. "Please.."_

_Mitchie shook her head at herself and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you before I left. I'm sorry, I didnt mean it." She apologized. _

_"I know you didn't." He nodded, a tiny understanding smile on his lips. Shane's hot breath hit her face and the aftermath of the feeling set her skin on fire "I'm sorry," she gripped his red shirt, leaning closer to him "but I really need to kiss you." When their lips met, it was like a fire had been set ablaze. The holes in their heart could never be filled, but the kiss filled it a little. Mitchie's sudden body weight caused Shane to fall back onto the bed with the two of them. He gripped her hips, pulling her as close as humanly possible without breaking the kiss as their tounges, hot, danced around in each others mouth in the passion filled kiss. Mitchie placed her whole body weight on top of him, holding his face firmly_

_Their staggered breaths met together when their lips shortly parted in the need to air. Neither dared to increase the distance between them and they both watched each other intently, never losing eye contact. Shane placed a single kiss on her lips, his hands on her neck and waist as he switched positons so that he was hovering over her. Shane ran his nose over the soft skin of Mitchies neck before kissing right above her collar bone and sucking on the skin. Mitchie could not help the small moan that escaped her mouth and she ran her fingers through Shanes hair, pulling at the base of his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued kissing her skin wherever he could gain access._

_Each article of clothing that acted as a barrier between their bodies was soon discarded one by one. Shane kissed her jaw and moved the stray hair from her face, giving him better access to her eyes "I love you so so much Mitchie." _

_"I love you too." Mitchie whispered back._

"Ho-how's he doing now?" She didnt know why she'd asked. She didnt even know if she wanted to know and realized that she didnt when Nates face dropped slightly

_._

"He's doing well. He goes to see once a month now or once every six weeks. But...last night, last night he cried for the first time since his treatment started."

"Oh," The single syllable left her mouth as she was in a loss of words.

"I hate seeing him like this." Nate frystratedly ran his hand through his perfect curls, breathing out. "I just, I hate seeing him cry. He's my brother."

"Was-was it because of me?" She finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"Yes."

**Remember this story? I know I'm the worst updater EVER, sorry. And yes I did say I wouldnt be able to write because of my exams but these few days have been too much on me and I needed to get it all out, hence the production of this chapter.**

**So a major breakthrough in this chapter which just suddenly happened actually and I totally had not planned. Mitchie is actually being human and trying to make herself be nice to Shane. She was more concerned and more thoughtful of him in this chapter which is kind of new to her. What do you all have to say about the whole Danielle/Jason/ Nate thing? Does Shane really still love Mitchie? I don't know, you tell me.**

**I had wanted a whole lot more to happen in this chapter but it wasnt turning out how I wanted it so it will be in the next chapter, if you guys are still actually reading this :P I am really sorry for the wait and hope you guys enjoyed reading this. **

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**I love you guys, you are the best :D**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_It had been silent for hours. Room service knocked a couple of times but went away unattended to. Mitchie's movements were slow as her fingers gently moved along the outline of Shanes strong jaw, her soft fingers brushing against his light stubble. She watched his chest raise and fall like she had been doing for a couple of hours. She slept but only for a while before waking again, but she didn't mind. Her finger gently pressed against the circular bruise on his nose that had left a permanent mark on his pale skin when Jason had once hit him accidentally with a baseball a couple of years prior. Mitchie giggled lightly at the memory and brought her face near the nook of Shane's neck, not touching the skin, but feeling the heat radiating from his body. She closed her eyes, liking the warmth and Shane stirred beside her._

Mitchie's eyes shot open as the car jerked from a pothole and she looked around her surroundings with her heavy eyelids, the mexican sun not helping the headache she could feel forming from the abrupt end to her precious sleep. "Wh-where are we?" she licked her lips, swallowing the saliva down her dry throat.

"You were sleeping with your mouth open" Nate laughed while Mitchie rolled her eyes at him. "We still have more than an hour till we get to the hotel. The traffic today is crazy." Mitchie nodded at Nate, immediately closing her eyes again to get more sleep, but the only thing she seemed to get was another headache. "Are you okay?" Nate asked as Mitchie reached into her hand bag for a Parecetamol and snatched the water bottle that lay on Nates lap. She nodded, swallowing the liquid and when she looked around the large SUV they were all travelling together in, she found Shane's eyes trained on her. Mitchie ignored the stare feeling slightly uncomfortable and turned her gaze outside the window.

They were near the hotel when Mitchie felt her headache subduing and she looked down at her own lap noticing the tan line on her naked ring finger. She sighed staring at the line of paler skin where he ring used to be and she realized how stupid she had been to hold onto it for so long.

-X-

"And guys, remember" Shanes father spoke to the group "we're meeting here, on this spot" he pointed to the ground while looking at his watch. "In two hours. Jason, Danielle, Shane, Nate and Mitchie you must all be with your groups at all times, never should either one of you be alone. We dont need a messy situation here where we'll have to call security to get you guys away from any fans and if any fans do approach you, sign whatever they have for you to sign, is that clear?" Everyone mumbled a response in the positve as if they already didnt know what to do. Who knew going on a little shopping trip in a little market in Mexico would require so many instructions. It was their first day in Mexico and only night off they would get till they got to Brazil and everyone decided a little sight seeing and shopping would be of any harm and would be far better than staying within the walls of their hotel the night.

"Don't you want to buy anything, I hear the dresses here are really nice." Danielle asked as she went through a rack of summer dresses.

"Nah, I'm just hungry," Mitchie looked around the store aimlessly before looking down at her watch. Two more hours till everyone was to have dinner, damn.

"Blue looks good on you though," Danielle stated holding up a baby blue and tourquise shaded cotton dress to which Mitchie paid no attention to. Her eyes were trained outside the glass windows of the store where Shane stood a couple fo feet away looking around aimlessly with his phone in his hand. "I like the shorter verion of that one," Dana expressed holding up indeed a shorter version of the dress Danielle was talking about. "that looks even better, try this Mitchie," she shoved the dress into Mitchies chest ushering her away into the changing rooms. Mitchie tore her eyes away from the window and mumbled something Danielle and Dana could not understand as she got into one of the changing rooms

"Here, happy? It doesn't even fit me," she wined before she could even get into full view of the two girls after leaving the changing room. She stopped on her tracks though when she noticed Shane biting his nails, looking around the womans colthing store aimlessly. He also stopped his movements as his eyes landed on hers. Mitchie tugged onto the end of her short dress, an uncomfortable feeling settling through her almost making her blush as Shane watched her. "Well, the shorter the better," Dana announced. "And the dress looks good on you," Danielle added, turning to Shane for his opinion, almost forgetting who he was to Mitchie. "Doesn't it look good on her, Shane?"

Mitchie hated the feeling. She felt like she was looking forward to his answer, she was almost anticipating it. "You're beautiful," the words left his mouth as if it were as simple as him saying here, you can take my last piece of candy. Mitchie turned around before Shane or the others could see her blushing wildly and stepped back into the changing room without a word. She could hear high pitched voices coming from the little group she had just left. When she returned, back in her old clothes, she realized the source of those voices. Two girls who wouldnt be more than 16 were wildly blushing just like Mitchie had been a minute ago and were exclaiming words in hapiness that made thier voices go a couple of octaves higher. The girls were talking a picture with Shane and Danielle when one of them noticed Mitchie "Oh my god, Mitchie Torres!" one of them pointed. They looked like they were about to have a seziure as their faces moved from Shanes to Mitchies and then back to Shanes again. "Oh my god, Oh my god," they both chanted at the same time.

Mitchie smiled softly, waving to the girls and walking to them were they stood near the rack she had been minutes ago. "Hi," she greeted. "Oh my god, hi Mitchie! my-my name's Ally and this is my friend Jamie, we're huge fans!" the girl gushed. "Thank you." Mitchie smiled. "Our friend will never believe this!" The other girl exclaimed causing Danielle and Dana to chuckle, Shane and Mitchie were already used to these exact same words. "We-we listen to your music everyday! I love you!" Ally spoke again, this time directed towards both Mitchie and Shane.

"Well, that means a lot to us." Shane explained. "Would you like us to sign anything?" he offered.

"Oh my god, yes please!" Jamie digged through her purse, "I can't believe this, my friends will not believe me," she said as she opened up the scrunced up reciept in her purse, the only peice of paper she could find.

"Are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?" Shane made small talk as he signed the paper and passed it onto Mitchie.

"We have front row-center seats to tomorrows concert, we're so excited. I can't believe we're meeting you guys, this is unbelieveable!" Mitchie chuckled lightly at their enthusiasm and handed them the wrinkled paper. "Well, we're glad you guys could make it. We're looking forward to seeing you at tomrrows concert," she said politely.

"Thanks," they blushed. "Can we take a picture with you and Shane?"

"Sure."

The girls gathered around their idols, each standing on either side of them, squeezing Shane and Mitchie painfully close together so that it was possible for all four of them to get into the picture Dana had been asked to take from one of the girls phones. "Smile," Dana announced as she clicked the picture.

"Are you guys back together?" Ally asked just as she and her friend walked towards the exit to the store. Mitchie and Shane both turned at the question directed to them. "Huh, er..." Mitchie replied uncomfortably. It was still uncomfortable for her - relationship questions, relationship feelings, just relationships in general. "No," Shane finished for her. "No we're not together," he said with a tight lipped smile.

For the next hour Mitchie tried her best to ignore Shane, not that he was doing anything to get her attention. He stood behind the girls as they shooped, obviously bored, but having no where else to go since he lost Jason and Nate and had no idea where they went leaving him. But Mitchies eyes would dart towards him every now and then. She'd watch him from the corner of her eye, or tilt her head a little pretending to admire the fabric in her hand while she looked at him. Mitchie felt dissapointed when Shane had to leave, she liked his presence, but would never admit it.

Mitchie liked the feeling of acceptance from Nate, Jason and his wife, it made her feel wanted and much more appreciative of being a part of the tour. She felt exhausted from all the travelling she had done that day and fell asleep in the SUV on the way back to the hotel after dinner. "Mitchie, wake up we're at the hotel," Mitchie muttered something in her sleep before moving around a little and opening her eyes. "We're at the hotel. Everyone's already in their rooms. It took me forever to wake you," Shane chuckled from the seat in front of Mitchie.

"Oh," Mitchie said, slightly dazed. "You didnt have to wake me, Dana or someone could-"

"It doesn't matter. Eveyone is really tired anyway." He replied.

"Oh, I uh, then thanks," She gatherd her bags from the dark SUV, the only light came from the brightly lit hotel the car was parked in front.

"Here, give those to me," Shane offered, taking the shopping bags from Mitchies hand before she could protest. "We need to get inside quickly though, fans are still waiting outside the front entrance."

The walk to Mitchies room was silent and Shane only lingered at the doorstep to give back her bags. She wanted him to tell her goodnight, but he left in a silence that Mitchie couldn't attempt to break. She was exhausted and fell asleep in a corner of her enormous queen sized bed after showering, but woke up only a couple of hours later, just past midnight. Apparently she wasnt as exhausted as she thought she was, or the thoughts lingering in her mind wouldnt allow her to sleep. Her brain wouldnt shut.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and she messaged Shane before her brain could formulize what she was doing.

**To: Shane**

**From: Mitchie**

**Time: 12:37 am**

**Are you awake?**

She stared at the screen for a whole five minutes, not being able to believe what she had done. She could hear her heart beating against her ribcage and her whole body suddenly felt hot from perspiration at the light sound of knocking at her door. Her breating fastened and she looked around the dark room, for a moment deciding whether she should open it or not. She knew who it was and in her mind she knew exactly what she was doing.

He was wearing his light blue pajama pants and a white wife-beater when she opened the door. His dark short hair was a mass of mess poking out from places from rolling around in bed. She felt guilty knowing she had woken him up. Everyone wasn't like her with sleepless nights and lonely days.

_"I can't just, I can't just leave this tour Shane! I am the headlining act." Mitchie stated as if it wasnt already obvious. Shane shook his head, he knew this would happen, but hoped he wouldn't have to go through it again._

_"I don't believe this," he yelled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You were the one who locked yourself in your hotel room for days. You wouldnt talk to anybody, you wouldnt eat. I had to come all the way from Los Angeles to Europe, Mitchie. You can't do this, you have to leave!"_

_"I don't have to do anything!"_

_"You are being a real stubborn bitch now Mitchie!"_

_"Really, Shane? Really?" She asked, appalled crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not being anything, I'm just doing my job!"_

_"You don't have to fucking work, Mitchie. You don't have to do any of that, not now. Can't you see what it's doing to you?" He asked his eyes and voice softening. "You're becoming someone else. I don't know who you are anymore. Why don't you try and understand that this-" he poined around the room, "This isnt good for you."_

_"I'm still myself Shane. It's you who doesn't want to understand, you just don't get it. This-" she cried out helplessly, "This is my escape. I don't want to go back there anymore. I don't want to remember any of it."_

_"Mitchie," Shane engulfed her in a loving hug. "We don't have to go back there. We can go somewhere far away. Somewhere where it's just you and me, just us, baby." _

_Mitchie shook her head in his chest, wiping away her tears with his shirt. "We can go away." He reasoned. "For a month, three months, six months, a year, anything you-"_

_"I don't-" She breathed out heavily. "I don't want to be with you. You remind me of what happened. Your face, everytime I see it Shane, it reminds me of what I lost and what I can't have back again. It reminds me of the pain and the tears, of the feeling of helplessness. I love you but I can't be around you right now."_

_The words Mitchie thre at him, never processed in his brain, he didnt want to believe what she was saying or what was happening. She didn't understand how much those words had hurt him more than the actual incident itself. He shook his head in denial and just stood there waitng for her to say something else._

_"Shane, please say something." MItchie begged._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" He let go of her, turning around, refusing to show her the tears in his eyes because of her. "Why?" he coked._

_"Because I'm in so much pain-"_

_"So you want the whole world to suffer with you? You want everyone to hurt just because you're hurt?" He demanded, his voice, his body, everything radiating anger again. _

_"Shane, I-"_

_"I can't do this anymore." Shane cut her off. "I can't deal with you right now. I'm leaving," he said, suddenly gathering his things. "Come back home when you're ready. I'm not going to come and get you again."_

_He left with Mitchie staring at the door, the feeling of guilt weighning down on her more than any other feeling in the world. _

Mitchie stepped back, allowing him space to enter her room and closed the door quietly behind him. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "You-uh, you messaged me," He said unsurely, looking back at his phone to make sure he hadnt been dreaming things.

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded. "Can we just, can we talk? I couldn't sleep," She sat down on the edge of her bed, tapping her hand on the seat beside her. Shane took her movements as an invitation and slowly sat next to her. "What do you wanna- what's up?" Shanes groggy voice asked unsurely. Mitchie bit her bottom lip, her hands in her lap. His voice so near her sent shivers down her spine. She missed waking up to that voice.

"Nate told me you went to ."

Shane was silent for a moment, thinking of his answer before speaking. "Eleven months now." He let her know.

She nodded, drawing circles on her bare leg. "How do you feel?"

"I'm breathing," He shrugged. "Thats what count's right?"

Mitchie nodded.

"It does get better though."

"Are you still broken?" She looked up to see his striking brown eyes staring right at her. Her breath hitched and she sucked in a breath. She wanted to kiss him so badly. It was so wrong and she knew it but it was the most she had felt in the longest of time.

"You're still broken," He replied, not answering the question she asked.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Mitchie laughed shortly.

"Why are you talking to me, Mitchie?" He inquired.

"Because you're listening," She shrugged. "And because I have so much to say, the weight of it all is burdening me and I want to tell you, but I dont want to burden you," Mitchie smiled nervously, running her hand through her messy hair. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling,"

"No, it's okay," Shane spoke up, gently moving away the strand of hair that masked her face. "You're not,"

"I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did." Mitchie explained. Shane nodded in surprise, not believing that he was witnessing the day that Mitchie as apologizing. "It was all I knew how to do - to hurt the ones around me. It was all I could feel."

"You changed into this emotional wreck Mitchie. You wouldnt let anyone handle you. No one was good enough for you. You became isolated. You still are." He pointed.

Mitchie closed her eyes, the words he was saying made her feel better and worse both at the same time. "I know," She breathed out "And I apologize,"

"I havent forgotten the way you made me feel." He mumbled, sadly. "You made me feel," he breathed "you made me feel worthless Mitch."

"I'm saying sorry, Shane. Is it so hard to accept my apology?" Mitchie asked, growing frustrated.

He could see it, her defenses going up again. She was turning into the stone he knew all to well the past year.

"I accept your apology," Shane stated.

"Good," Mitchie breathed, barely able to control her body as her hand quickly moved and cupped a side of his face, pressing her lips firmly onto his. Shane's body went rigid. He wasn't expecting that and Mitchie stopped kissing him when she felt him not kiss back. She was ashamed and embarrased with herself. What was she thinking? Shane pulled her back to him as soon as she moved away and returned the kiss with just as much detremination. Mitchie moaned in surprise as she found herself falling on top of him. They never detached thier lips though as she ran her hands down this toned arms yearning for the feel of his muscles under her. She kissed the moles on his neck, each one at a time remembering now how much she missed them now more than ever before Shane pressed his lips back down to hers in a passionate kiss..

"Mitchie," Shane whispered as they parted for air.

"Don't" Her voice against his ear sent chills down his spine and any thoughts of stoping what they were getting themselves into were long forgotten by Shane. Shane took her bottom lip inbetween his and started sucking. Mitchie moaned quietly and his hands moved skillfully up from her ass to her back. She mumbled something Shane couldnt quite understand and sat up from her position and straddled him. "I missed this so much," She whispered bringing her face closer to his, her hair masking them. Her hot breath against his skin sent it tingling. "I dreamt of this," She admitted, her finger moving agaonizingly slowly against his jaw-line before she splattered kisses across his jaw. She rubbed her nose against his cheek, inhaling the scent of his musky lotion. The scent took her back home, their home. She closed her eyes and cherrished the feeling. Mitchies soft lips moved to kiss his earlobe causing him to hiss in pleasure.

He feverishly pushed her onto her back, hovering over her and attached his lips to her neck. Mitchie arched her body forward at the amazing feeling of his stubble against her soft skin and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mitchie," He spoke, his eyes holding hers. "You're a mess, I'm a mess too." He breathed heavily onto her skin, regretting every word but wanting it as much as she did. "We shouldn't-" His words were cut off by Mitchies lips pressing desperately againt his. "I don't care Shane," She fisted her fingers into his short curles making him hiss. Shane roughly pushed her against the matress, tearing her tanktop in the process of pulling it over her head and Mitchie giggled. "You don't know what you did to me," Shane pressed his lips against her ear, making Mitchie squirm in pleasure, the feeling going all the way to her toes. "In that dress today," His large hands went to her bare sides, rubbing them gently. "Every single fucking day,"

Mitchie moaned his name and pulled his shirt off of him relishing the feeling of their bare skin against each other. She was afraid to breathe. She didnt want to miss a second of being close to him in a night she knew would never happen again.

_Being away from him was harder than she had ever imagined. The tour continued from city to city and country to country but Mitchie never knew where she was. She knew she had ruined the best thing in her life. The guilt and hatred towards herself wouldnt let her see herself in the eye in the mirror. She wanted to feel better but everyday she was sinking deeper into a dark hole. She started smoking, even considered alcohol to make her better, but she knew it would make her an even more of a dissapointment. Shane never called, but she knew he kept tabs on her and her pride kept her from calling him. He was always the one to give up and apologise in a fight, not her then why should it be different this time?_

_Mitchie knew she had the greatest hand in ruining her own relationship, but it wasnt over. She didnt even know when Shane birthday came and went and when she did she demanded to get onto the first flight to LA. She couldnt call him, not after what she had done. He deserved more than that. She needed to see him and she needed to see him soon._

_When she stepped back into the house she shared with Shane, she knew she was insane to have left it all to be on tour with no one she loved, millions of miles away. The smell of her house broke a smile across her face and she pulled her luggage into the drawing room, looking around searching for Shane. She called his name but got no answer and sigured he was out. She hadnt informed him about her visit. She was supposed to be on tour not in Los Angeles._

_She walked upstairs and through the large hallway to her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom, everything was as she remembered and stood there. Something wasnt right. Her instincts were in panic mode before anything even happened and she knew something she didnt want to happen was happening. The guest room door was slightly ajar and squeaked when she opened it a little further. The blood from her face drained and her heart beat picked up. She and Franchesca looked up with shocked expressions and Franchesca jumped from under him covering her naked body with one of the bed sheets. Her bed sheets. Shane's expression changed from shock to shame as the blood returned to Mitchies face._

_"You asshole, Shane. You fucking asshole." Her eyes clouded with tears and she forgot how to breathe._

_"Mitchie please-" She slapped him across his face when he stepped forward to stop her from leaving, his already pink cheeks turning red._

_"You you you..." She couldnt even speak. She couldnt believe this was happening to her. "Never show me your fucking face again Shane,"_

Mitchie woke up the next morning to an empty bed feeling distraught, but it wasnt like she was expecting anything else. She dragged herself out of bed and did her normal morning routine of getting ready for the next day. Every time she looked in the mirror it was like her body was screaming at her, reminding her of the night before. It was too early for so much hassle she thought as she walked into the lobby of the hotel they were all staying at when she saw an enormous crowd of people gathered around the grand hall. They were fans no doubt, but Mitchie couldnt remember having been told about any sort of event happening at the hotel.

"Dana!" She called when she saw her friend leaving the hotel resturant, Mitchies stomach rumbing in hunger. Dana walked towards the wall Mitchie was hiding behind in amusement. Mitchie wasnt in the mood of yelling and screaming as soon as she woke up. "Whoa, who got hold of you last night?" Dana smirked as she stood in front of Mitchie.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Did you see yourself in the mirror in the morning?" Dana asked, examining Mitchies neck. "Looks like you were attacked by a roccoon."

Mitchie blushed wildly, dropping her gaze. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, what's going on here?"

"Oh," Dana shrugged. "Miss-I-Like-To-Be-Attached-To-My-Boyfriends-Hip arrived this morning. Shane threw some surprise meet and greet for her fans for her or something,"

Of course Shane would. That sinking feeling returned again.

**Hello my lovelies :P**

**Okay I know you guys probably hate me for being the worst updater in the whole world and I'm sorry, but guess what? My exams finished last week wohoooooo :D so I should be able to update more frequently now...how about that?**

**Anyway, back to this chapter...things didnt go exactly how I planned, but I like which road this is heading...kind of *insert evil grin* haha **

**So yes, they had sex and no they are not togther, not yet...you know how much I love franchesca...just had to throw her in there at the end.**

**I know how I'm gonna end this story, not saying the end is close yet but I just know how I'm gonna end it and i still have a couple of different ways the story can go from here, lets see which I choose :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I sincirely missed writing for you guys and your reviews. Gosh, your reviews light up my day. I swear I smile wildly and do the happy dance everytime I get one. Hope eveyone reading reviews. **

**I love you all and would def love to read some theories about what you think will happen and about what you guys think about what happened now and in the flash back :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT TRUELY MEANS A LOT 3**

P.S forgive my spelling mistakes. Spell check on fanfiction isnt working.


	13. Chapter 13

Of course he had set up a surprise Meet and Greet for Franchesca. Why wouldnt he? She was after all Shanes girlfriend, why the hell wouldnt he? Mitchie was to blame for her own heart break she knew what was to come the next morning, she just wasnt as well prepared as she thought. She didn't cry or put on a frowny face. She was an expert in putting up a charade and she did it darn well, sometimes surprising herself. She was able to ignore Shane the rest of the day which was easy for the most part. She didnt see Shane until it was time for their duet that night. He was with Franchesca through out the whole day and he came to soundcheck two hours late, hardly in time to perform a song and by then Mitchie was already gone. She was glad in a way, it wasnt like she expected anything to change. The last night they spent together didnt change anyting and Shane was back to what he was when he was in a relationship - a lost puppy.

They spent the next few days successfully ignoring each other, the only time they were within a couple of feet of each other being when they performed. They were back to square one.

"Can I just go back to sleep? We've been at this for three hours. I'm hungry and I wanna sleep," Mitchie whined to her assistant, Clara.

"Your dad and Shane's dad gave me the responsibilty of making sure you knew exactly whats going to be happening at the video shoot of your music video since none of them will be present on set the first day,"

"I know, I know," Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I will be safe without them on a video shoot for god's sake! If you don't remember I went on a whole tour without anyone of you guys," She reminded, hiding under the covers.

"Yeah, and we all know how that went," Clara muttered.

Mitchie flew away her covers and glared at her assistance who threw her hands in surrender. "I was just saying,"

"Well, I'm currently hungry and cranky and I still have one more day till the shoot so I dont wanna talk about this now, okay?"

"You're always hungry," Clara stated, "And yes we have one more day left but tomorrow you wont be free till after midnight. You have dinner with Robert Freemont remember, and before that you have press and soundcheck and the show too?" Mitchie groaned as Clara read out the list of things to do for the next day from the top of her head, "And please try and get this right, we don't have any extra time to complete the shoot after the three days given for the shoot are over. And plus, Robert Freemont is sexy so you shouldnt have any other distractions than him which should be good," Clara smirked.

"If he's so sexy, do you want me to hook you up with him?" Mitchie asked.

"He's my son's age Mitchie." Clara laughed. "And don't even deny that you didnt look at his picture and say damn that's one hot piece of ass,"

Mitchie laughed at her assistant and shook her head, "Whatever Clara,"

"I'm serious Mitchie, we need to finish this within the given time. just had to throw in a surprise free concert the second day into the shoot. You're going to be running from the shoot to the concert and back to the shoot again."

"Ughhh kill me now."

-X-

"Mitchie!" Mitchie turned her head, looking for the source of the voice in the busy area backstage. She saw Clara approaching her with a very handsome Robert Freemont by her side, "Mitchie, Robert," She introduced, "And Robert, Mitchie."

"Hi." Mitchie smiled, extending her hand which Robert took immidiately. "Hi." Mitchie was surprised when he leaned in and placed a small peck on her cheek causing Mitchie to blush wildly at his forwardness. Afterall this was the first time she was meeting him. "You were, amazing," He expressed with a huge smile, "I think I'm your newest fan."

Mitchie giggled, continuing to blush. It was impossible not to with such a handsom creature standing in front of her. Caitlyn and Dana had done a nice job choosing this guy and the look on Clara's face showed her point had been proven. He had Mitchie at 'Hi.'

"I don't believe that," Mitchie giggled as she dug her fork into her spaghetti and twirled it around.

"I'm not lying," Robert expressed, laughing at the look on Mitchies face. "I swear, one of my sisters would hold my hands above my head and another would hold my legs and the other would punch me,"

"It seems like you had a pretty traumatic childhood," Mitchie laughed.

"It still haunts me today," He joked. Mitchie nodded, smiling and staring at his face a second too long and then back to her plate in embarrassment. Gosh, he was beautiful and he had a charming personality.

"What?" Robert smiled.

"No, no," Mitchile blushed at him, "nothing," she shook her head.

"I guess that's not a story I should be telling someone on my first meeting with them, specially my gorgeously beautiful new boss," Robert grinned sheepishly.

"I'm really not your boss," Mitchie blushed, shaking her head again. "It must have been nice growing up with five sisters," she asked, talking a sip of her cold water.

"Yes, it was," Robert chuckled, swallowing the food in his mouth. "If you count dressing me up as a girl and putting make-up on me as nice," they both laughed before Robert came to a stop and asked "wait, I shouldn't have told you that,"

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrows shoot. It will be nice getting away from the craziness of the tour for a day,"

-X-

Mitchie resisted opening her eyes as the sun perfectly fell on her face. She felt like at that moment she would to anything to have the slightest peek of the beautiful creature before her. She slowly opened her eyes and an automatic smile graced her face. Robert smiled down on her and Mitchie couldn't help but blush when he leaned a little closer, his soft warm fingers gently moving away the strands of hair that covered her face. Mitchie swore she could feel goosebumps forming all over her skin and was thankful to be covered by the comforter of the bed they were both in. He was so close that Mitchie could feel the warmth of his body next to her, warming her up without touching her. Mitchie could not understand how someone could have such an erotic effect on her after just a single day. She was sure the heat readiating from her now red cheeks could be felt when Robert's lips pecked her own. It was so quick that it was over before she expected it and the room suddenly buzzed into life with two words spoken by the director, "And cut!" The background music stopped and the crew around them gave a small round of applause. "That was more like it," the director spoke. "Good job MItchie and Robert, lets move onto the next scene!"

Mitchie and Robert both sat up and Mithcie flung the white comforter away, siging in relief that the one and only kissing scene in the video had been over with. It wasn't anything less than awkward having them repeat the scene over and over until they got it right the third time. Mitchie didnt understand what there exactly was to perfect in that scene and looked over at Robert who spoke first, "Well, that was kind of awkward," he said, picking at a string on the comforter. "Yeah," Mitchie agreed. "I didnt even know there was a kissing scene in this." Robert opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Dana's voice coming from in front of them, "You guys have the next two days to talk about how you kissed each other three times a day after you met in front of nearly a crew on one hundered, but right now I need your ass Mitchie for costume change for the next scene. Get in the dressing room now!" Dana ordered before dissapearing back into the direction of Mitchies dressing room.

"Sorry, about that," Mitchie blushed as she stepped out of the huge king sized bed. "She's-she...that-"

"Don't worry about it," Robert laughed, slightly blushing too. Mitchie couldnt take her eyes off of his face when he smiled. She was sure his dimples were the cutest thing in the world and she liked what she was feeling because even thought she hardly knew him, he made her feel what Shane once had. "She's entertaining." He said before Mitchie skipped towards her dressing room.

"Take three, scene seven," the director yelled as everyone stood on que, "background music," he called, "and action!" It was already nearly midnight and Mitchie was glad this was the last scene for the day before pack-up. She was happy the day was coming to an end and she would be able to relax in her hotel room for the next few hours but the ending of a day meant the time for Robert to leave was nearing. It was stupid. She didn't even know him she kept reminding herself, but she couldnt stop her heart from fluttering everytime she saw him or every time he spoke to her or touched her. The day had gone on much longer than expected because Mitchie kept messing up. She didnt even have any lines to say, but she still kept messing up. She was so distrated by him that she was frustarted with herself. She had promised herself she would never let herself fall so deep with someone as she had with Shane but with each second near Robert her promise to herself slowly slipped away.

She was in a conflict with two different parts of her mind. One said that she simply liked him while the other told her she was only feeling this way because of the new wound that was left in her heart by Shane. She was desperately wanting Shane to say something, to confront what had happened between them nights ago, but they had not even spoked since then. She liked the attention she was getting from Robert, but not actually him. She didn't want to believe the latter and woke the next morning running on only a couple of hours of sleep.

"Mitchie," Shane stood infront on her room door that morning. She was sure the confrontation she had been hoping for had come, but she knew how unready she was for it. With his face inches from hers, flashbacks of that night replayed in her mind until she had to close her eyes and a single teardrop fell down her cheek. She closed the door on his face but Shane prevented it from denying access to him with his foot.

"What do you want Shane?" She asked, her voice coming out weaker than intended.

"How's your video shoot going?" He shrugged, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

"Why do you care?" Mitchie shot at him, turning around and crossing her arms around her chest. "You haven't even talked to me since that night." 

"Well, you've been ignoring me!" He exclaimed as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've been ignoring you?" Mitchie asked appalled. "You've been ignoring me," She pointed. "Well I mean, you have every fucking right to since you have your girlfriend back with you!" Mitchie spitted out.

"Oh my god," Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just came to see how you were."

"Great." Mitchie stated. "I'm wonderful, now go on and move your merry way," She shooed him towards the door. "you've seen how I am so you can leave now."

"Why are you being such a bitch right now?" He flared, walking up to her and grabbing her crossed arms.

"I'm really fucking angry at you right now so just leave!" Mitchie yelled at his face, her cheeks burning red like Shanes and she pushed his hands away and shoved his hard chest.

"When are you not angry at me, Mitchie? When do you want me around? When are you fucking normal?"

"Okay, I admit I'm crazy okay. Now just leave. I'm getting really late and we don't even have the whole day to shoot today, so please."

"Okay," Shane said, his voice slightly softening. "But can we please talk after the show tonight, Mitch, please?"

Mitchie laughed humourlessly, "Is Franchesca going to be there?"

"No," Shane rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you are so stubborn. I just want to talk,"

"We did, the other night, kind of," Mitchie stated, "and we know where that turned to."

"Tonight it won't be like that," Shane assured.

Mitchies stomach dropped to the floor and she nodded absentmindedly, trying to not show any signs of dissapointment.

Shane followed closely behind Mitchie as she walked towards the already slightly open door and suddenly stopped when she found Robert standing behind it with a guilty expression on his face. Shane slammed right into Mitchie and Mitchie turned around giving him an annoyed look before turning her attention back to Robert. "You weren't down for breakfast and uh John sent me to get you. We're getting late for the shoot." Robert explained calmly looking from Mitchie to Shane who didn't move from his close stance behind Mitchie. "Yeah, um.." Mitchie scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, slightly distracted by the feeling of Shane's fingertips pressed against Mitchie's hips.

"Hey man, I'm Robert, Mitchies co-star in the shoot." Robert introduced himself, breaking the awkward silence formed between them.

Shane brought his hand over Mitchies shoulder giving Roberts hand a stern shake, his lips forming a thin line as he nodded, acknowldging the man in front of him.

"We should go," Mitchie spoke quickly, locking her room behind her. She tugged onto Roberts arm for a second before walking off throught the long passageway.

"I uh- shouldn't have heared that, should I?" Robert asked hesitantly once he caught up with Mitchie.

"The conversation? No." Mitchie replied, her mind skimming through the conversation between her and Shane again to make sure Robert hadn't heard anything too personal. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled "gosh, I'm so embarrassed. How much of that did you hear?"

"Um, I didn't actually hear much, I mean the door wasn't completely open. I couldn't really figure out what you two were arguing over. I'm really sorry." He apologised.

"It's okay." Micthie nodded, glad he hadnt heard much.

"Really, I should have just, I should have just gone or knocked or something. I shouldn't have stood there."

"It's okay," Mitchie assured again, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just forget about it, okay?" She smiled politely as they both walked out of the elevator to the lobby of the hotel.

"Forgotten." Robert smiled back.

Mitchie didn't have time to breathe the rest of the day. Their location for the shoot was at the beach and it wasn't an easy situation. They had to finish off most of the shooting that day and with thousands of fans showing up at the location, news spread fast and things were getting messy. They were already behind schedule but there was nothing she could do about it. Mitchie had to be in soundcheck for the free concert they were doing that day by 6pm.

"Frankie," Mitchie laughed as she put her console down. "You've gone better at this in the past two weeks," she said as she lost another round of Mario Cart to Frankie. Maybe it wasnt that Frankie had gotten better at the game or the loss of practise had made Mitchie bad at it, maybe it was the presence of Robert sitting behind them on the sofa talking to Mitchies band mates that distracted her making her lose focus on the game she was playing with the ten year old backstage that night as she waited for her turn to go on stage to come. "I don't know how many more times I can lose to you." She admitted, smiling at Frankie. Mitchie hadn't realized how much he was growing to look like Nate by the day. She turned around when she heard a stiff laugh coming from behind her and glared at Robert and her band mates who in turn laughed harder at her.

"Gosh, Mitchie," Frankie said, shaking his head. "You're such a sore loser," The ten-year-old shook his head at his opponent.

"I am not!" Mitchie exclaimed, slightly appalled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You are Mitchie, you are," Frankie stated sadly before smiling meekily at her. "You just can't take it that I'm better than you."

"You guys are needed at the stage in five," Mitchies head shot the the direction of the voice and nodded at the staff who came to inform them.

Mitchie stood up lazily from her spot on the floor with Frankie, tossing her console to Robert who chuckled catching it while she left the room.

On her way to the stage Mitchie spotted Franchesca talking to Danielle who shouted "Goodluck!" on her way past them. Mitchie shouted back, replying to her as she made her way towards the stage, waiting for Connect three to introduce her. She knew that Danielle and Franchesca were waiting for Jason and Shane and it made her sick in the pit of her stomach. Even though she felt like she was dying with the now always present silnce that had lingered between her and Shane the past few days after that night they had spent together, knowing that the time was coming closer to actually talk about it made her feel nauseous. Did she regret it? Did he regret it? What came over them both? Why did it happen?

She didnt know any of the answers to those questions and not knowing scared her to hell.

Shane was particularly clingy that night duing their duet and Mitchie didn't know what had come over him. She smiled though when she saw Robert standing on the side of the stage cheering her on, the closest he could stand without coming into view of the audience.

Shane kissed Mitchies cheek at the end of their duet. She was so surprised at the PDA, her houghts being drowned by the roaring of the audience. She wanted to throw Shane into the mass of screaming girls, but she knew she couldn't do that. Mitchie gave Shane a look of annoyance and bit her lip, turning to see Roberts reaction. She didn't know why his reaction mattered so much. But it did and she had to know it. He was still smiling though, still cheering her on, unfazed at the closeness beteen them. Why would be even care, Mitchie thought. He was just her co-star in one of her music videos. Sure they had become friends in the past few days, but it didn't mean he had any sort of attraction towards her. He was her little crush but she was definately nothing more than a friend to him.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Mitchie said, looking up from her dressing room that night after her set was over. "I'm just getting my phone, we have to get out of here soon,"

Robert nodded, standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. "You can come in you know," Mitchie laughed. Mitchie hoped that even if Shane came to talk to her he'd go away seeing Robert.

Yes, she was stalling this.

"So, you were pretty awesome," Robert stated, smiling at Mitchie. Mitchie blushed, butterflies running around her stomach, driving her wild.

"Awh, thank's Rob,"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "And Frankie beat me at Mario Cart too."

"No way!" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah," Robert blushed.

"I swear, that kid's been practicing hard," she chuckled. "C'mon, time to leave," Mitchie patted his shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"No, wait, Mitchie," Robert stopped her.

"Hhmm," Mitchie hummed, looking at him.

"So, uh..I really don't know how to say this," he started nervously, "Like um, I know how to I just,"

Mitchies forehead creased in confusion, "What's up? You can tell me," she encouraged.

"Yeah, so um you know," He looked around the room, his face turning read.

Mitchie laughed at his nervousness again, "I'm not godzilla, I'm not gonna eat you up. C'mon fess up what you have to say, we don't have all day pretty boy,"

"I like you Mitchie, like a lot." He confessed, staring at Mitchies face for her reaction. Mitchie didn't know what to say. Being shocked was beyond what she was. She had no idea he felt this way. "I don't even know if you're seeing anyone right now or what's going on between you and Shane, and I know that we just met but I just wanna know if I have a chance."

"Y-yes," Mitchie stammered without thought. She liked him, she knew that much, but was she ready for any sort of a relationship? No.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, "Properly, this time."

Mitchie nodded slowly.

That night, the smile on Mitchies face as she layed on her bed could not be wiped. She kept replying the kiss over and over in her head. It was perfect. She could really see herself being happy here. Something felt right. She had never been with anyone other than Shane. She had immideately grown a crush on him when she met him for the first time when she was fourteen. And when he asked her out for the first time when she was sixteen she felt like the happiest girl in the world - her best friend had finally noticed her, had finally sen her as something more than just friends. Shane was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love and her first heartbreak. Shane was it all, Shane was all she knew but couldnt have.

Mitchie reached over for her phone from the drawer beside her bed as it buzzed. Her stomach dropped a little when she saw who the message was from.

**To: Mitchie**

**From: Shane**

**Time: 12:09 am**

**I'm coming over now.**

She couldnt talk to him. She wasn't ready to hear what he had to say and she didnt know what she would say specially now that things with Robert were going a different way. Her feelings for Robert could never compete with the feelings she had fo Shane though, even of hate. If she hated Shane then she'd hate him more than she loved the person she loved the most in the world. It was always extreme with Shane no matter what she felt.

**To: Shane**

**From: Mitchie**

**Time: 12:09 am**

**Don't.**

She hoped Shane wouldn't bother her again and he would listen to the one word she messaged him. She groaned when she heard the sound of her ring tone, dreading having to scream at Shane over the phone. Her heartbeat eased when she caught sight of the caller ID though.

"Caity!" Mitchie almost screeched. She forgot how much she missed her.

"Mitchie oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Mitchie asked. "I feel like I havent talked to you in forever."

"I know, I know, but Mitchie I'm so excited, I have so much to tell you and I don't even know where to start or what to actually tell you, it's to perfect I think I'm gonna cry," Caitlyn said in one go.

Mitchie laughed at her friends eagerness as curiosity seeped through her. "Calm down, calm down Caity," Mitchie chuckled. "Breathe," she instructed, "now tell me what the hell happend!"

"Jeff asked me to marry him," Caitlyn breathed, "and I said yes! I can't believe it Mitchie, I'm engaged now. You have to see the ring!"

"Wow." Mitchie didn't know what to say. This was so sudden and there was no doubt that she was happy for her friend, but she felt like this news would almost shatter Nate. She didn't want to see her friend heartbroken. "This is great!" Mitchie smiled. "I'm so so happy for you Caity, really." And Mitchie truely was for her. The first thought in Mitchies mind was for Caitlyns love story to not have an ending like hers.

**CAITLYN IS ENGAGED TO THAT JEFF DUDE! haha whaaaatt? **

**Who likes Robert? What's going through your head right now? What are your theories? :P  
So yeah, I dont know what else to say lol**

**Anyway please review guys, I'd really appreciate it :D**

**And if you guys like this story then please nominate it for the indie camp rock awards here: **

indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards

**P.S for every review you give this story a naked Jonas of your choice will appear in your bed at night xD**

**Oh, and it's my birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! :D HAHA**

**Next chapter is Shanes b'day woohhhooooo**

**Love you guys and please review!**


	14. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Hi guys!

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. The next chapter will be up by the weekend, I promise. I just wanted to ask you guys to vote for me and my stories in the Camp Rock Indie awards. Thank you to everyone who nominated me and my stories, What Did She Do To Your Heart Shane, I've Got A World Of Chances For You and of course this story, 90 Days Of Poison, it really does mean a lot to me and I would really appreciate it if you guys voted for me.

Here is the voting link: http : / / 5ojNy

You need to delete the spaces :)

And if that link doesnt work for you then please go here http :/ twitter . com / IndieCRAwards and you'll find a link on that page.

I know this is really last moment and we only have one day left to vote, honestly I just found the voting link now, but I know you guys will help me so PLEASE VOTE!

And again, the next chapter will be up by I say, roughly saturday.

I love you guys!

Keep Voting please! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie woke up hours before time the next morning. She stared up at the plain white ceiling and heard the faint sound of drops of water slowly splashing against the cool tiles in the bathroom. She dragged her feet to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face when she heard frantic knocking at her door. Mitchie felt her heart beat speed up and she groaned. She wasn't in the mood for a moody Shane. She waited for the knocking sound to subdue and prayed he'd go away for a couple of seconds but when it didn't she went over to the door and opened it.

"Finally Mitchie! Where were you, in Narnia?" Dana panted, tossing over a hangered packet onto Mitchies bed. Mitchie sighed in relief seeing it was only her friend and no one else and pointed towards the packed suggestively. "It's your dress for the South American premier of Shane and Franchesca's movie," Dana explained. "Today," she said, reminding Mitchie who looked at Dana, confused. "You forgot didn't you?"

Mitchie slowly nodded, remembering that it was in fact the day of the South American premier of Shane's movie. "I have the video shoot the whole day," She stated, partially lying.

"Now don't you dare say you're not going Mitchie," Dana warned, "you promised me you'd take me with you. I don't want to go there alone,"

"And you think I actually want to go there?" Mitchie asked Dana and she jumped onto her bed and dug her face into the comforter. "Fuck," Mitchie hissed.

"Mitchie, I want to go to this premier okay? I even got a new dress and everything for it so get your shit together. If nothing, look pretty for Robert, he's going too."

"Rob is going?" Mitchie looked up at Dana.

"Yeah, invited him and you lier, your shoot finishes at four Mitchie! You have four more hours free after that to actually go to the premier."

"Do you mind if I hook you up with Nate? Like he can take you to the premier?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because um," Mitchie mumbled quietly, "I'm thinking about you know since Rob's going and um he's in the video with me then uh, it would look better if I go with him." She said timidly, looking at her friends face for a reaction. "You know, if that's okay with you! I wouldn't ditch you for a guy," Mitchie added quickly, her cheeks redening.

"You are totally seeing Robert!" Dana exclaimed excitedly, jumping on Mitchies bed like a 5-year-old.

"I am not seeing Robert," Mitchie clarified. "We might have, um, kissed yesterday after the show, but I am not seeing him,"

"Okay, okay," Dana beamed a smile. "I forgive you. Only cause your eyes finally noticed someone other than a certain Gray,"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Dana, "So is it okay if you go with Nate then?"

"Oh, um, I don't think he'll be up for it. Caitlyn, his ex-girlfriend who was at your place in LA? " Dana asked and Mitchie nodded slowly, "Yeah, well uh I think theres something going on or something happened regarding her and now Nate's mood in the gutter. He hasn't talked to anyone this morning."

"Oh," Mitchie whispered sadly, "She's getting married. She called me last night," Mitchied explained. "Gosh, I feel so bad for Nate," She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "But people move on I guess. He was too late for her," Mitchie shrugged feeling horrible for Nate.

Mitchie was able to sneak out of the hotel to her video shoot without running into Shane. She wanted to see Nate but she didn't want to risk running into Shane.

"So, are you going to the premier tonight?" Robert asked Mitchie. He stared at her beautiful face, sitting down on the seat next to her as the make-up artist lightly dusted her face with face power. "Mitchie?" He asked again, finding on response from her.

"Uh," She replied, peeking her eyes open and giving him a small smile, "I'm thinking about it."

"Will you go if I ask you to?" Robert questioned.

"You're gonna have to ask me first," Mitchie smirked, opening her eyes first before closing them as instructed by the make-up artist.

"Will you be my date to the premier?" Robert chuckled, gently holding Mitchies hand. Mitchies cheeks blushed red and she peeked her eyes open before closing them again as the make-up artist put on a think line of eye liner on her eyelids.

"Do you wan't me to go with you?"

"Why are you making this hard for me?" He whined in a teasing manner.

Mitchie shrugged, a small smile on her painted red lips as the make-up artist told her she was ready to go. Mitchie nodded and the make-up artist left.

"I want you to go with me, will you?" He asked hopefully.

"Like a date?"

"Um, yeah," Robert sctartched the back of his head nervously, "I mean, if you dont want to then you dont have to. I was jus-"

"I'll go with you." Mitchie interuppted him. She couldnt help but mirror the huge smile that was on Roberts face.

"This won't make you uncomfortable though right cause if it does then you don't have to go with me." He asked, making sure.

"No, no...I don't, I don't think so.." Mitchie shook her head. "I mean, will it make you uncomfortable?"

"No." Robert confirmed, giving Mitchies hand a little squeez. "You know with the whole Shane thing, I don't know what happened but I just want to make sure it isn't weird for you taking me since he'll be there and well, I feel like he's not too fond of me."

"I will be fine." Mitchie assured. "I promise."

-X-

Mitchie paced around her room with one feet in her stiletto while the other was clutched in her hand, looking around for her contact lenses. She perched her glasses higher up her nose and took a seat at the single chair near the wooden desk in her room, wearing the other shoe. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she scanned her room for all the possible places she could have kept her lenses. She huffed and stood up, feeling taller in her heels and straightened out the creases on her navy blue silk dress that clung to her body revealing her beautiful figure. Her attention was turned to the door when she heard a knock and quickly ushered Dana in before closing the door again.

"You look amazing, Dana," Mitchie stated, offering her friend a warm smile.

"I'm so proud of myself," Dana said, smiling widely as Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "I've done my job correctly, you look stunning. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Dana exclaimed over-exxaggeratedly, turning Mitchies body towards the huge mirror in her room.

"Yeah, well Danielle did my hair,"

"It looks great, but I cant see your eyeshadow cause of your glasses,"

"Ughh," Mitchie growled in frustration. "I don't know where I put my contacts after the shoot and I can't find any of them. I think I left them at the shoot or something. How will I go to the premier looking like this?" She pointed to her thick black framed glasses.

"Well maybe you can just take them off?" Dana offered.

"I'm blind without them. Like literally blind. Fuck," She swore. "Today is like my first date with him and I look like this,"

"There's nothing wrong with how you look. Gosh, just look at yourself, Roberts going to go crazy."

"Hah," Mitchie laughed, a small smile playing on her lips. "What should I do about these?" She pointed to her glasses. "Maybe I should canc-"

"No, absolutely not." Dana cut Mitchie mid-sentance. "What is wrong with wearing glasses anyway? You look great. You have to go."

"I've seen the movie anyway. It sucks."

"No, you said it was good."

"I said Shane was good." Mitchie corrected, taking her glasses off and seeing just how bad her eye sight was before putting them on again. She looked at herself in the mirror, starightening out her silk dress again.

"Just as good as he is in bed?"

Mitchie abruptly stopped her movements and froze with her hands placed on her hip-bones.

"What?" Dana asked, eyeing Mitchie. "Don't think I don't know that you had sex with him the night before he had that meet and greet."

"I uh, h-how do you know?" She stammered. "Wait, did he tell you? Oh my god," She breathed, throwing her hands in the air. "He's going around telling everyone we had sex isn't he? I can't believe this!" Mitchie exclaimed, appaled.

"No." Dana shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. He didn't say anything to me, I swear," She held her hands up in defense.

"Oh, gosh," Mitchie brought her hands up to cover her face before realizing she would be runing her make-up. "I had sex with him, yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"He cheated on Franchesca with you." Dana said, accusingly. "You're the last person in the world who needs to be reminded of how it feels like to be cheated on and yet you let yourself become _that_. You let yourself become the other woman."

The room fell into a silence and Mitchie hung her head low, staring at the carpet on the floor. "Just be careful okay." Danas tone softened.

Mitchie nodded and went to answer the door, knowing it was Robert when she heard a knock again. Dana offered him a smile before slipping out of the room.

"Nice look," Robert spoke, refering to Mitchies glasses.

"I'm blind without them," Mitchie shurgged, feeling giulty after the conversation she had with Dana. She felt her mood go down in the gutter.

"Well, I think I like you more with these glasses though," Robert stated, poking her frames teasingly. "You look, wow," He took a proper look at her, stepping back slightly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Mitchie blushed. Mitchie couldnt remember the last time a man called her beautiful. Sure her fans did everyday and so do strangers but she couldnt remember the last time she heard it from a man she liked. It made her feel good about herself. "You look great too,"

"Can I kiss you or will that ruin your make-up?" Robert bit his lips, smiling through his teeth.

"You can kiss me," Mitchie giggled, "You don't have to ask."

Robert leaned in and Mitchie took a step forward, her body close to his. He gently connected their lips. He held Mitchies face with one hand and took her bottom lip inbetween his, kissing her softly.

The questions, yelling and looks she recieved from the paparazzi never seemed to get old. She posed for pictures with Robert and then with Nate, Dana, Danielle and Jason before they all slipped into the theatre together. Everyone seemed normal but underneath it all she could feel the questions everyones eyes were sending her. She shrugged it off thinking 'I have the right to be happy too' and tried to concentrate on the movie.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Mitchie whispered to Robert, a little while into the movie.

"Okay," Robert replied, momentarily turning his head towards Mitchie before looking at the screen again.

The first person that caught Mitchies eye when she stepped out of the theatre was Nate. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows together and walked towards him, placing a hand on his arm as she reached touching distance. "Nate? What are you doing here?" She asked as Nate's attention came to her. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Nate shrugged. "Shouldn't you?" He asked back. "I'm just not in the mood to be in there."

"Oh," Mitchie spoke slowly. "I'm sorry about Caity,"

"I'm not," He shrugged again. "I mean, he must make her happy, right? That's why she's marrying him. She must be really happy with him. He must make her happier than I ever did or I ever can," Nate had a far away look on his face, but just the mention if Caitlyn seemed to form a little smile at the end of his lips. "I really love her, you know?" He confessed, looking around the nearly empty lobby. "I really do, but she's happy with him and that's all I want. I can't give her what she wants. I cant give her 'normal.'" His lips pressed together forming a straight line and then he looked at Mitchie, waiting for her response.

"You can give her love." Mitchie insisted.

"That's not my place anymore." Nate shook his head. "I can love her like a friend, but she'll never be my Caity again. It's okay though," He tried to smile. "I'll get over it one day." Nate assured Mitchie before raising his eyebrows at her with an amused expression on his face. Mitchie was always astonished at how qucikly he was able to change his demeanor, to hide his emotions, to pretened like nothing was bothering him. I guess that is what they were all good at. They were good at pretending. "I haven't seen you in glasses since," he bit his lip, looking up a the ceiling thinking, "since like I dont know, a year? You look funny,"

"I hate you," Mitchie laughed, hitting his chest. "I couldn't find my damn contacts and it was already time to get here so I had to wear these."

"I'm joking," Nate smiled sweetly at his friend, "You look cute."

"Thanks Nate," Mitchie returned the smile.

"Now, should I believe that the reason for you bringing Robert to tonights premier is strictly business, since he's your co-star in your video or should I believe the truth?" Nate's voice had a tint of playfullness in them but Mitchie knew he was nothing but serious.

"And what may be the truth?" She challenged.

"That you brought him to Shanes premier to make him jealous or to pretened he doesn't faze you anymore. You want Shane to feel how you feel when you see him with Franchesca."

Mitchie looked at Nate with a blank expression on her face. How could he read her so well? How could he read the feelings buried so deep within her, even all those feelings she was afraid to look into?

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I might actually like this guy?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed at Nate.

"No," Nate replied immediately, shaking his head. "You and my brother, no matter what has happened, not matter what you have gone through or what the future holds, you will always love him." Mitchie opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Nate, "Wait," He stopped her. "I'm not finished." Mitchie closed her parted lips, her lips forming a firm line and listened to him. "And my brother, no matter how much of a dickhead he can be somedays, not matter how much you hate him and no matter how much he pretends to be happy, or he his happy, he will always love you. No matter how much you guys break each others hearts, he will always love you. Even if he ends up spending the rest of his life with someone else, he will always love you."

Mitchie slowly let the air out of her nostrils, digesting the words Nate had just spoken. The last line had gotten her the most and she didnt know what to say.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Shane is my brother and we are both doing the same thing for two different people. We are pretending."

Nates words played in her mind over and over again as she walked towards the ladies room. Her heartbeat seemed to pick up a sudden speed after that and she felt uneasy sitting back in her seat in the theatre. Robert squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile when she sat back in her seat and as he leaned his lips towards her, Mitchie shivered, thinking he was going to kiss her, but instead, his lips met her ears and he whispered "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

Mitchie didnt waste time to respond "O-Okay," She stammered, almost tripping over as she stood up. She needed to get her mind back in place.

She didn't know if Robert noticed the looks they both recieved from Danielle and Dana and although she hadn't told Danielle anything about Robert, Mitchie knew that Danielle knew. Mitchie felt reifief wash over her as she left the confies of that theatre, she was suffocating being near everyone.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Robert laced their fingers together and walked her towards the back exit since there were still swarms of paparazzi out the front entrance.

"Tonight's the last night I have with you before I have to leave and I'm gonna take you on a date," He replied, showing Mitchie his perfect set of dimples. Mitchies stomach dropped to her stomach when she realized that Robert would be leaving soon and she would only be able to see him after tour. "A proper date."

Robert turned his head towards Mitchie, looking at the lost expression on her face. "I'm sorry," He whispered slowly, pressing the bottom of Mitchie's chin with his finger, making her look into his eyes. "Did I upset you?"

"No, no," Mitchie shook her head, attempting a smile. "I just forgot you have to leave so soon."

"I wan't to see you after tour though. You're taking a break aren't you?"

"Hmm..." She hummed, her expression turned into a questioing one as they reaced a black SUV.

"I hired a car for the night," Robert replied sheepishly, his tanned skin turning a little pink.

Mitchie cracked her smile at how adorable he looked, "You didn't have to do that,"

"I wanted to impress you,"

"Oh, I'm impressed," Mitchie giggled as she got into the passanger door. "Very thoughtful of you."

"I hope you like Portugese food. I saw this really nice Portugese resturant yesterday on the way to the shoot."

"Great." Mitchie smiled.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after tour?" Robert took a sip of his wine that night after dining at the resturant he had been talking about.

"I don't know," Mitchie shrugged. "I'm taking a break, that's for sure. I've been touring for nearly two years straight and I need the break and I'll probably sit at home and catch up with TV or paint or cook." The thought of cooking frought a smile to her face. She loved cooking, it was something she had picked up from Shane and soon turned into a passion. "I love to bake." Mitchie revealed.

"Really?" Robert asked, surprised. "I couldnt cook to save my life."

"Yeah," They both laughed. "Sha- one of my friends is a really good cook and, so..." She said awkwardly realizing how much her mind was drifted to Shane even when she was with Robert that night. "What are you gonna do when you get back to LA?" She asked quickly, before Robert had the chance to ask about Shane.

"I'm actually going to Italy from here tomorrow morning," He let her know. "I have a couple of photoshoots and a show."

"I didn't know what," Mitchie said interestingly.

"I spent most of my childhood there, I bet you didn't know that." He said with a smirk.

"I would have if I was creepy enough to google you and read about your whole life, but no I didnt know," Mitchie laughed. "You really spent your childhood in Italy?"

"Not the whole of my childhood, but my dad moved there after my parents got divorced when I was three and ever since I was seven I'd spend my summers there with him," He smiled at the fond memory. "We'd go fishing together and watch matchs on TV and he even taught me how to swim." He laughed as Mitchie laughed attentively. "My sisters didn't like it much though, but I loved it."

"Does he still live there?"

"No, he died last year."

"Oh," Mitchie replied solemly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." She said sadly, bringing her hand on top of his.

"Dana is going to kill me when she see's this dress," Mitchie laughed at the thought of her friends reaction when she'd see the wet and sandy state of it. "But it's worth it," She giggled, swinging thier interwined hands together as they walked together in the beach after dinner. She had held the bottom of her long, navy blue silk dress for a while, trying to prevent it from hitting the water or sand, but then later gave up and let it fall down her legs when she couldnt hold onto it any longer. "mmhh," Robert hummed in response as a large wave came and washed away at their feet, wetting Mitchies dress all the way to her knees.

"Hey," Mitchie poked Roberts rib-cage, looking at him with a sly smile after a while of walking in silence. "Why are you so quiet?" She asked when she got his attention. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," He replied, honestly.

Mitchie looked at his face before looking down at the damp sand they were walking on, curling her toes into it.

"What about me?"

"That I really like you," He said, turning his face towards her and bringing them to a stop. Mitchie bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to continue. "I really really like you," He confessed, both his hands on Mitchies arms, looking at her straight in the eye.

"And," Mitchie giggled.

Roberts lips cracked into a huge smile, "And that you're amazing and I love to spend time with you. These three days have been so great," Mitchie nodded at his words, waiting for what was to come next. "And I know I leave in the morning and we haven't even known each other for long yet but I have to ask you before I leave, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie blushed, her face looking down at the sand again before looking up at him with a smile. "Yes," she nodded and he cupped her face, pulling his lips to hers. "Thank you," He whispered into the kiss and Mitchie nodded, pulling her arms aorund his neck and tiptoeing to get to his height. His lips were soft on hers as Mitchie gently tugged onto the ends of his short black hair at the back of his neck causing a small groan to leave his lips. Mitchie smiled and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he took the chance and gained entrance. Their tongue pressed against each other as they tangled on a battle before they both parted in the need of air.

They looked at each other, smiling before Robert bent to press another small kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Thank you." He said again. Mitchie laughed and nodded at his words before saying, "We should get back to the hotel."

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Mitchie asked as Robert drove them back to the hotel. "Is this okay?" She looked at Robert as she changed the radio channel they were listening too.

He nodded, his eyes on the road. "It's at nine," He let her know. Mitchie nodded in return, checking the time. It was nearly three am already, she didnt know where all the time went. She never know when she was around him. As they walked therough the long passage way in the floor of the hotel they were staying at, Mitchie was sure she looked like a tornado had hit her. Her wet silk derss clung annoyingly to her legs and she had to carry the weight of it with every step she took. She was sure her make-up had long vanished and could feel the tangled mess her hair was from the winds in the beach. On top of all of that all she could feel on her skin was the rough scraping of crystals of sand against her pores.

"Will you wake me before you leave?" Mitchie wondered as they reached her room.

"Sure," Robert smiled.

"Okay," Mitchie smiled. "I'll see you in the morning," she said as she closed the door.

Seconds later someone knocked on the door, "I just want to," Robert said from the other side when Mitchie opened the door. He leaned down for a split second, catching Mitchie by surprise and pecking her lips. "Goodnight," He said, before dissapearing into his room again.

Mitchie closed the door behind her with a smile still plastered on her lips. She threw her heels on the ground and turned on the bathroom light when she heard another knock at her door. She sighed, smiling and opened it, "Robert, wha-" She stopped short of finsihing her sentance when she saw who it was. "I...I thought you'd be at the after party," She stammered looking at Shane.

"You look nice," Shane commented, ignoring Mitchies earlier statement and barging into her room. He closed the door behind her and crossed his arms arounf his chest. His blazer had been taken off long ago and the sleeves to his white shirt had been rolled up all the way up his arm, his muscles bulging as he stood there looking at her questioningly. "You said we could talk yesterday," He reminded her, "and then you told me not to come," as his voice trailed off it held a confused tone and Mitchie couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mitchie crossed her arms around her chest just like Shane. Her fingers touched her arm and all she could feel was the rough texture of sand against her soft skin.

"Why you're ignoring me,"

"I'm not ignoring you," Mitchue lied, shaking her head.

"You are." he stated, seeing right through her lie. "Ever since that night happened, you've been ignoring me."

"Are we really talking about this right now?" Mitchie raised both her hands in annoyance stumping towards her bed with the end of her soggy drees in her hand.

"Why do you get mad so easily? Can we not talk without aruging?" Shane demanted, taking a seat the the end of the bed next to her.

"I'm not getting mad," Mitchie stood up.

"You are," Shane said, standing up too. "You're yelling and your face is red and it looks like you had a dandy time at the beach."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"This had everything to do with that."

"No," Mitchie shook her head. "This has to do with the fact that we had sex when you still have a girlfriend. This has to do with the fact that you cheated in a relationship, again,"

"I can't believe you're putting all of this on me!" Shane said, outraged. Mitchie could see his face turning red and the veins on his forhead suddenly becoming more and more prominant.

"I'm not, but we shouldn't have done what we did. You have a girlfriend and don't act like you don't care because you left in the morning," She poked his chest, "You left and you didn't say anything. You didn't speak to me and you left me for her again."

"I didn't leave you for her,"

"You threw a fucking meet and greet for her!"

"I didn't throw it. The producers for the movie threw it for you know, promotion?"

"Stop lying," Mitchie demanded.

"I'm not fucking lying!" Shane exclimed, running a hand through his dark hair. "She's gone."

"What?" Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"She's gone. She's not coming back."

"What do you mean, Shane?"

"I mean," Shane breathed, "I mean that we broke up after the premier in LA,"

"She came here with you, Shane! She was with you all this time, quit the fucking act."

"She had to be here," Shane let her know. "God, Mitchie, you know how it works. We had to pretened we were still together during this part of the tour for the movie!"

Mitchie was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She felt relief that Shane hadn't cheated on Franchesca with her but felt partly guilty for potentially being a reason for their split. She stood there, with her arms around her chest, her defense slowly slipping as she failed to look him in the eye. The room felt into a silence. It wasnt an uneasy or a uncomfortable silence. It was just silence.

"It's my birthday," Shane randomly said, breaking the silence.

Mitchie looked up, meeting his eyes. It was well past midnight and the next day would be his birthday. "Happy Birthday," She wished before the room fell back into a silence. They didnt sit or move or say anything. They just stood there as time slowly ticked away.

"Do you regret it?" Mitchie broke the silence this time. There was a look in Shanes eyes, a look she had seen many times before - the way his eyes shined and she knew he understood.

"I don't," He shook his head. "Do you?"

"No." Mitchie replied, still looking at him.

"Did you regret it when you thought Franchesca was still my girlfriend?" He questioned.

"No," was Mitchies reply again.

"Do you remember what happened when we were here the last time, in Brazil, in this hotel?"

"I can never forget," Mitchies breathing came out short and her eyes didn't leave his. "I found out I was pregnant."

Shane cupped Mitchies face and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Mitchies reaction was immediate and she replied by placing both her hands on his sides and pulling him close to her. As soon as his chest hit hers, his beautiful scent wafted into her nose and Mitchie released a soft moan.

Shanes hands fell to her shoulders when their lips parted "You're poison for me and I'm poison for you," Mitchie stated. "All we do is hurt each other," She shook her head slowly.

Shane brought his warm palm to her cheek, and took her glasses off with his other hand "These are cute" He commented, throwing them to her bed. "Just because we're poison doesn't mean we're bad for each other," He stated. Mitchie tried and tried, but she couldnt break eye contact.

"Do you still love me?" Mitchie asked bravely.

Shane chuckled, "Did you ever believe I stopped? Through everything that was happening and after everything that happened, did you truely ever believe that I stopped loving you."

"You cheated on me."

"You gotta understand from my point of view Mitchie. You left me, you weren't listening to anything that I was saying or trying to make you understand. You just ignored me like I never existed, it was like I never existed for you. I lost someone too and it was like you just didnt care. You couldnt handle it so you ran away and when the lonliness got to you, you ran away again." Mitchie bit her lip, listening closely to everyword Shane said. "I regret everything that happened in the past year and a half, everything that hurt us, but I wouldnt have it any other way because it makes us who we are today. Broken, but it's still us."

"I know," Mitchie whispered, her head hanging low. Shane reached forward and held her face again, making her look in his eyes before engulfing her in a hug. Mitchie grabbed onto his shirt and Shane kissed the side of her ear before going down to kiss her collar bone and then pecked her lips. Mitchie smiled and brought their lips together once again as Shane ran his hands up and down Mitchies bare arms soothingly. His lips attacked her neck hungrily, licking and sucking at every inch of skin he got. She tasted like sand, but he didnt mind. He smiled into her neck when Mitchie released a throughty moan and tangled her hands in his dark dark hair. Shane kissed up her neck and to her cheek before pressing her lips against hers. Shane licked her bottom lip and Mitchie instantly parted her lips gainting him entrance. Their tongus fought against each other in an erotic dance choreographed by their mouths. Mitchie clutched his short locks earning a groan from him and her soft pink lips met the tan skin of his neck.

She kissed below his ear and then down to his mole clad neck, kissing, sucking and biting every inch she could get her hands on to. Shane hissed as he ran her tongue along the mole on his adams apple before kissing it and looking up at him with a smile. His lips held a smile too and he leaned down, pressing their forheads together, their noses touching and thier breathing ragged. "I love you," he declared, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders as he kept eye contact with her. Mitchie nodded, biting her lip and Shane gently lowered the blue strap of her dress down her arms. His kisses were soft on the newly exposed skin causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. Her cheeks were flushing red when both the straps fell down her arms and a single tug from Shane's hands caused the garment to pool all the way to her feet.

Mitchie shivered as the cold air hit her when she stepped out of the dress, nearly smirking as she never lost eye contact with Shane, her body almost bare other than the small fabric of her underwear. Shane pressed his fingers against her hips as they tapped along the soft pale skin of her sides. He stared at his skin on hers, almost mesmerized causing Mitchie to let out a small giggle. Shane looked back at her face and smiled, talking her by the hand to the bathroom. He let go of her hand once inside and went upto the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water before he stepped back outside the shower tray where Mitchie was with her hands crossed around her bare chest, blushing. His shirt and hair were wet from the water of the shower and he took Mitchies hand in his again, smiling "Come on," He gestured, stepping into the shower tray with her and closing the glass door behind him.

Mitchie closed her eyes as the warm water of the shower hit her body, almost forgetting Shane's presence. When she opened her eyes, Shane was staring at her with a smile on his lips. Mitchie giggled and he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled back and slowly unbuttoned Shanes drentched shirt clinging to his muscular chest. She was successful in unbuttoning it within seconds and then unbuclked his black belt before pulling at the button on his dress pants and pulling down the zipper. Shane stepped out of his clothes like Mitchie had done earlier that night, the expensive garments falling into a soggy pile inside the shower. She kissed his chest, her lips lingering there for more than a moment, causing Joes skin to catch on fire. Mitchie smiled as she looked down at the waistband of his boxers, her fingers going inside the fabric before pressing down at the sides and pulling the underwear off. Shane kissed Mitchies neck as he stood naked in front of her and then kissed below her collar bone, just above her breasts before colliding his chest with hers.

**First of all I gotta say how surprised I was that most of you guys liked Robert, for real yo...haha I honestly didnt expect any one to like him but you guys did which is awesome. And a whole lot happened here with the premier and Mitchie now being Roberts girlfriend but then now she's hooking up with Shane...this is one confused girl. **

**Please feel free to tell me what you guys think and what your theories are. Constructive criticism is always welcome and you guys can tell me anything about this story you want, I have an open ear and I love hearing from you guys!**

**This chapter is one of my longest in a really really long time and I know I told you guys that it would be up much sooner but things have happened in my life since the last authors note and I havent had the time or been in the state of mind to write. The last part of this chapter especially, the last few paragraphs have been written with so much on my mind so please excuse me if its horrible. I love you guys and I'm so thankful to have such amazing readers who have stuck by me through all my stories, through every chapter but SOME of you guys get really impatient and are sometimes rude so please bare with me and understand that I have things going on in my life that I cant control and writing comes much down the list when shit is happening. Please understand**

**Anyway BACK TO GOOD NEWS! :D** ** I would like to thank each and everyone of you guys who voted for my stories in the Indie CR Awards and got them to the last round...I am more than delighted and so happy! Thank you so much guys! I honestly cannot explain how thrilled I am and I would like to ask you guys for another favour...please? Please vote for my nominated stories...they have reached the final round and I know I am up against some AMAZING AMAZING authors and I probably don't even have a chance against them but I'd really like to win something :P hahah And I'd really appreciate it if you voted for me.**

**Heres the link: http:/ / 5AhZ**

**You have to delete the spaces, but if that link doesnt work then you can go on www. twitter . com / Indie CR Awards **

**and there should be a link there.**

**Thank you so much guys! And please please please do review...I know I made you wait a long time BUT I did give you a really LONG chapter :P**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Notice

I am not even going to start by saying sorry because you guys don't deserve that. I left this story incomplete almost 2 years ago and I have no excuse as to why I couldn't find a single day to let you know about the progress, if any regarding this story. Im sure you all have guessed that surprise surprise this story is in hiatus. I am such a horrible author. Honestly, I haven't written much in the past two years. Two years. Sounds like such a long time, but it still feels like it was 3 months ago that I started writing on here. So much has changed since I have last written to you all. And im not here to tell you about my life story.

This story is on hiatus. I don't know when I will continue it, I don't know if I will ever continue it. I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up. You all have been so good to me, and I know you deserved to have me tell you this much long ago. I had the first part of the next chapter written, but after that I have been completely blank. I have not had much interest in writing anymore, not have I been inspired enough to write. This deeply saddens me because I LOVE TO WRITE. Last night I came across the reviews I received for this story and it reminded me how much I loved to write, how much I miss writing and how much I miss all you amazing people just taking the time out to read whatever I find myself posting on here.

Thank you so very much for all the support I have received from here. This isn't goodbye, I believe. I do think I may be back here. Not soon. I don't even know when. But I know I will be back someday.

Thank you all so very much.

I love you


End file.
